Claimed
by hawaiihalfblood
Summary: It takes a lot to admit your feelings and even more to overcome your fears. Unable to stifle their feelings for one another any longer, Remus and Hermione must overcome obstacles both between themselves and from others around them. Warnings: mentions rape
1. Chapter 1

Stumbling through the floo Hermione cursed when she was knocked back as soon as she gained her footing. "Daddy!" Hearing the shriek she knew just who had attacked her knees and smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

"Oof-Teddy?"

"Auntie Mione!"

"Little wolf, what are you doing here?" she chuckled as he started to clamber into her arms.

At this point Harry pocked his head out of the kitchen, "Mione, welcome home. Remus got called into an emergency at Mungo's." Situating the excited 3 year old on her hip she laughed watching his hair turn black and become just as unruly as Harry's.

"So you're with us tonight love? I've missed you!" she tickled him sending him into a fits of laughter as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ah Kitten, you're home. I thought that was you, Teddy only laughs like that when you have him." He gave her a wolfish grin and she tilted her head seeing something lingering just behind his eyes.

"Yes well he's my little wolf, my love," she spoke to Teddy making him giggle when she kissed his face. "I'm going to have a shower, we'll watch a film after dinner how does that sound love?"

"The Lion King?"

She laughed at his excitement, "If that's what you want." Kissing his pudgy cheek she set him in front of his abandoned coloring sheets. On her way to the stairs she gave Harry a hug and quick kiss on the cheek and patted Sirius's shoulder. In her room she laid out on her bed and tried to banish the day from her mind. Unsuccessful she got up with a huff and undressed, tying her robe around herself she walked across the hall to the bathroom. When she was done and back in her robe she tip toed back into her room and pulled on an old battered set of pajama bottoms and a long sleeve shirt before pocketing her wand. Leaving her feet bare she walked down the stairs and met the boys in the kitchen.

"What is that smell?" she took in an exaggerate sniff and melted into her seat beside Teddy, "Obviously Harry cooked."

"What are you saying Kitten?" Sirius looked affronted, putting his hand on his heart.

Harry chuckled from behind them and put trays of food in front of each of them. "I think she means I am the superior cook in the house Sirius. So Mione, what kept you so late?"

She groaned cutting into her roast, "They're trying to put marriage law into place to 'replenish numbers'." The news had both men frozen in place, their forks poised to deposit food into the mouths. "Yes, you heard me. But even Kingsley disagrees so he asked me to look at it. So far I've been able to keep them at bay and it looks like I might get them to abolish the proposal but it's stressing me out. I feel like if I fail, I'll be failing everyone."

"You don't need to feel that way Kitten. If it passed it's on the Wizengamot, not you."

"Just out of curiosity, what are the stipulations under it?"

"Every unwed witch and wizard between ages 17 and 40 will be pair based on compatibility charms. Everyone will have options, 2 or 3 based on the results of the spell, and they will be given two months to choose or get assigned someone. Then they will be given another month to marry and are expected to conceive in the first year. If they haven't they will need to prove fertility or that they have been trying other wise they will be fined or sentenced to a small stint in Azkaban." She took a deep breathe and continued, "Before anyone is allowed to marry, the pair has to undergo fertility testing to ensure compatibility. Anyone proved incapable of producing children will be pulled from the eligible pool and won't be allowed to marry. " Her voice died with her final words and Sirius and Harry gave her sad looks.

"Well that is extensive."

"It won't pass," she spoke with a heat behind her voice, "I won't let it. It's barbaric." Both men watched her as she locked herself in her head and left her be. Instead they talked about a raid Harry preformed that day. Eventually it was Teddy who pulled her from her thoughts.

"Auntie Mione, we watch Lion King please?" Her smile grew when he pronounced it like "pwease." Taking his hand she led him into the living room and put in the film before settling next to him on the couch. When the opening song began he pulled himself into her lap. Smile still on her face Hermione inhaled deeply, her face in his sandy blonde hair. The scent comforted her in ways she couldn't explain and she felt herself relax for the first time in days. Eventually Teddy's breath evened out and she shifted them so they were horizontal on the couch and conjured a blanket before letting her own eyes droop.

She was fast asleep when the floo activated and Remus stepped out. First he heard the end credits of what looked like Lion King, then he noticed the sleeping pair on the couch and his heart swelled. _Stop that_ , he chided himself. But he just stood there for a moment and stared at the young witch cradling his son to her body. She seemed to sense his eyes on her because she started to shift, opening her eyes groggily she noticed her position and smiled down at the toddler in her arms, giving him a light kiss on the head she snuggled him closer to her and closed her eyes. Oblivious to the man watching her, she let herself fall back asleep with her nose in Teddy's hair. Remus waited until he heard her breath even out before walking on light feet to the kitchen.

"Are they still asleep?" Harry inquired as he walked in.

Remus nodded and sat across from Harry, "Thank you for watching him for me. I wasn't on call but they couldn't find Archie."

"Oh you know we don't mind. And he seems to be one of the few things that pulls Hermione completely from herself and allows her to relax and be happy."

Remus smiled hearing this and pictured all the times he watched her play with his son. She favored him, this he knew. On birthdays and holidays she always gave him a secret stash of extra presents from her so Victoire wouldn't notice the difference. Watching her with his son had quickly become his favorite things after the war. When Tonks left him, claiming it was too hard to be with him as a werewolf, Remus struggled with Teddy and ended up leaning more on Harry and Sirius, and in turn Hermione who shared a house with the two men. "He adores her."

Sirius gave his best friend a knowing look and grinned taking a sip of his tea. "I'm sure he's not the only Lupin who does."

Harry chuckled as Remus waved the comment off, picking up his own tea, "Leave off it already, you mutt."

Harry's laughter died away slowly and they settled into meaningless conversation until they heard the telly cut out and the shuffle of footsteps. They waited while Hermione walked into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes, taking no notice to the rooms occupants until she turned with her tea in hand, letting out a small shriek she grabbed her chest, "Boys, you scared me."

"Kitten, you wound me," Sirius grinned.

Rolling her eyes she leaned against the counter. "Teddy behaves better than you half the time," she laughed, "I think 'boy' is accurate."

Sirius let out an exaggerated whine and leaned back in his chair. "And to think you were my favorite."

"Pfft I am everyone's favorite," she grinned at him, confident in her words.

Harry tried to quiet his laughter, "She's right you know."

As the three continued their banter Remus let his eyes wander over her. Her wild mane of hair that she tried to contain was in a messy bun atop her head and her loose pajama bottoms hung in a delicious manner off her hips with her shirt slightly raised showing a bit of delicate skin on her abdomen. When he found her face he watched her quip back at Sirius not giving into his feigned hurt when her eyes met his and she smiled warmly before turning back to Sirius at his words. "Excuse me?"

"I said if I weren't mistaken I'd think you were flirting with me Kitten."

"You wish, mutt."

He gave her a sultry grin and Remus felt his chest vibrate slightly, not enough to be noticed by anyone else. "It's your way of showing affection for me, I accept it." Winking at her he looked her over in an elaborate manner before settling at her face again, "After all, you did come in looking mighty divine and immediately start pulling my tail."

"Sirius," she replied with a huskiness in her voice that made Remus's eyes bulge. Setting down her finished tea she walked over to the table and rested her hip on the edge beside his chair before reaching over and caressing his cheek lightly, "If only you could handle a witch like me." Leaning in she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before laughing and removed her hand moving to sit beside Harry who was trying his best to conceal his laughter. "Alas Sirius you aren't my type."

Having recovered Sirius quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Remus who had a heat behind his eyes. "And just what is your type Kitten?"

"Not you," replied confidently, blush creeping into her cheeks.

Harry's laughter increased and Sirius's grin spread. "Why Kitten do you have your eyes set on a wizard in particular?"

Her blush deepened and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't see how that is any of your concern."

"Who is the lucky wizard who has claimed our Hermione's affection?" he probed grin impossibly large.

Giving the table a small smile she started to stand, "It hardly matters." Sirius' grin faltered slightly when he saw pain flash behind her eyes. Turning to Remus she smiled, "I'll go get Teddy."

They watched her leave the room and listened to her coo to the boy gently before hearing his groggy voice reply. When she walked back into the kitchen she held the toddler to her, wrapped securely in her arms. Remus stood and met her across the table as Harry summoned Teddy's bag. The three walked back into the living room and Hermione buried her face in Teddy's hair, inhaling deeply before giving Remus a warm smile and passing him his son. "Thank you for watching him."

"It was our pleasure," Hermione chimed.

"Anytime you need it Remus, you know that." Harry added, throwing his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Smiling at the pair Remus said his goodbye and stepped through the fireplace once more.

Hermione watched them go and suddenly felt overwhelmed again. "Goodnight Harry." Giving him a small kiss on the cheek she called goodnight to Sirius and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione smiled brightly as she left the dungeons. She worked hard to keep her composure until her barreled into Harry's office, "I did it!"

Harry matched her smile and stood to greet her, "The marriage law?"

"Yes!" she squealed jumping up in excitement. "They're not going to enforce it or pass it!"

"Hermione you are brilliant! We need to celebrate!" Grabbing his cloak he led her from his office, towards her own so she could collect her things. "We need to go home and change."

She was too excited to do anything other than smile and nod enthusiastically. When they arrived at Grimmauld they found themselves alone and immediately scurried into their own rooms to change. Hermione reemerged in a pair of tight skinny jeans, a crimson jumper, and a pair of strappy heals Ginny gave her for Christmas, her hair braided and draped over her shoulder. Harry emerged seconds later running his hands through his hair. "Ready?" she grabbed his am and dragged him down the stairs and through the floo.

* * *

"Harry! Kitten!" Sirius called. When they didn't answer he shrugged and faced Teddy, "They might still be at work pup. We can wait for them though, lets go make dinner."

"Cottage pie!"

"You read my mind pup," picking up the boy he looked to his father, "You coming Moony?"

Remus scoffed playfully and walked around his best friend towards the kitchen, "You think you're cooking?"

Sirius followed him, "Why does everyone keep insinuating that my cooking is rubbish?"

"Because it is," Remus laughed. Sirius shook his head and settled at the table with Teddy, pulling out activities from his bag and sitting to work with the young toddler before watching his friend move around the kitchen. When he had the pie in the oven Remus made tea and sat at the table watching his son color. "Moony, when are you going to make your move on Hermione?"

Remus sputtered into his tea, "What makes you think I would do a thing like that?"

"Please, it is clear that you feel for the witch. I know you've had your eye on her for close to two years and I'm starting to get impatient with you. Did you think the other night was because I want to bed her?"

"She wouldn't feel the same, Pads. I don't want to try something, have it not work out, and Teddy suffer. He loves her."

"You should give the girl more credit. She is a weak spot for you Lupins."

Remus wanted to deny it but couldn't. Sirius spoke the truth and they both knew it. He would do anything to have Hermione but he also knew she wouldn't want an old wolf like himself. She was young, brilliant and beautiful. She was everything to be desired and he was not. So far he refused to act on anything he felt towards the young witch, despite what Moony wanted, content with being in her presence and watching her dote on his son. Though Moony was getting as impatient as Sirius.

As if summoned by his thoughts Hermione stumbled into the kitchen, held up slightly by Harry who was sporting a wicked grin as she giggled helplessly.

"Ah! Sirius! Remus! Teddy, my loves!" Hermione laughed as she sat in a seat beside Sirius who laughed and settled a hand on her back when she swayed lightly while she tried to take off her shoes. "Ugh, damned things," she grumbled making Harry laugh again. Sirius took pitty on her and pulled her legs into his lap and unbuckled the straps around her ankles. "Sirius, you're amazing," she giggled when he let her feet go.

He laughed, "Anything for you Kitten."

"Auntie Mione! I colored for you," Teddy pushed a paper across to her and smiled brightly when she beemed.

"Teddy, it's amazing! I love it, thank you." Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to his forehead and laughed when he extended his arms. Picking him up she set him on her lap and buried her nose in his hair which was now mimicking her own.

"Mione had a few too many," Harry chuckled as he passed her a sobering drought as he sat down.

"Oi, we were celebrating," she downed the contents and grimaced at the taste, "It's not my fault that blonde bloke kept sending over drinks. Who am I to waste a free drink?" Hermione closed her eyes as she begun to feel the haze on her brain dissipate and the heaviness in her limbs went with it.

Sirius laughed and looked to his godson, "A few?"

"What were you celebrating?" Remus inquired as he went to check the pies trying to ignore the jealousy that blossomed in his chest at the mention of someone buying her drinks.

Hermione opened her eyes and beamed, "I stopped the marriage law." She shrieked suddenly when Sirius drew her to her feet and spun her around, her head falling back in laughter.

"You brilliant witch! How did you do it?"

Still in his hold she looked down at him and smirked, "I have my ways." Setting her down he laughed and sat back down as Remus put plates before everyone.

"I'm confused, what marriage law?"

Harry was the one to fill him in and when he was done Remus looked at the witch before him in wonder. She sat smiling and wiped some mash off Teddy's cheek. "That is amazing Hermione!"

"Thank you. It was monstrous proposal! People should never be forced to marry for the sole purpose of reproducing and replenishing the wizarding community. They should be allowed to marry whomever they choose, for love. The whole idea was quite demeaning. The testing they were proposing to see if matches where compatible and to ensure fertility where just invasive." She cringed. "Much different from muggle practices, that is for sure."

"I wonder if there will be press on it," Harry mused aloud.

Hermione considered it for a moment, "It's possible but I think they will want to keep it as quiet as possible. Especially Kingsley, he was against it from the start. His biggest concern was how people were going to react and people will be mad to find out it was even an option at one point."

"Well now that this is over Kitten and the worry is gone, can you tell us what wizard you've had your eye on?"

"It's me!" Teddy shrieked.

Hermione laughed and picked him up from his seat beside her. "Yes, my love." She hugged him as he nuzzled into her neck and rested there before turning his tiny face to Sirius, "Not yours. Mine."

Remus smiled as his sons proclamation and sipped his tea arching a brow at Sirius. "The boy has spoken Pads."

Harry smirked at the scene before him and watched as Hermione's cheeks darkened and she smiled blindingly at the boy in her arms before sticking her tongue out at his godfather. "His," she laughed, putting her chin lightly on the boys head as he started to eat from her plate. "Does that clear everything up for you?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair playfully, "I will get you to tell me Kitten."

"Good luck," she teased. Picking Teddy up she set him in her seat and summoned a bottle of wine while reaching for a glass. Uncorking bottle she poured herself a glass before picking Teddy back up and seating herself under him. "If there were a wizard, my lips would remain sealed." Sirius threw his head back and laughed when she looked at him with complete innocence.

"Come on Mione, what about Viktor? I know you two still write." Harry teased.

Hermione chocked on her wine and had to take a moment to recover. "What? No Viktor is a good friend, nothing more."

"Viktor Krum? The Bulgarian from the Tournament?" Sirius perked up. "How often do you two write one another?"

Looking at Harry in an irritated manner Hermione scoffed, "Honestly, do you two have nothing better to do then inquire about my sex life?"

"That would mean you actually had a sex life for us to talk about Kitten," Sirius teased. Hermione gasped and hit him with a hex. "Ouch Kitten!" And she hit him with another one before pocketing her wand again. Meanwhile Harry and Remus tried to hide their snickers. Distracted for a moment from their food Teddy looked up and noticed Hermione's distress and grabbed at her shirt, "Mine Uncle Paddy! Leave her alone!"

He raised his hands in surrender, "Okay pup, okay. It seems Hermione belongs to the Lupins." Harry burst out into laugher when Hermione shot him a shocked look as her blush returned and Remus about dropped his tea.

Teddy however liked the sound of it and begun to sing, "Mione Lupin! Mione Lupin!" which only deepened Hermione's blush and sent the two raven haired men into fits of laughter as they chanted with the boy. Thoroughly embarrassed Hermione risked a glance at Remus and found him grinning behind his tea as he watched his son chant.

Eventually the singing died away and normal conversation returned to the table. It wasn't until Remus mentioned heading home that Hermione even noticed Teddy was asleep on her chest, head burrowed into her neck with a hand around her neck and the other tangled with a bit of curls that had fallen from her braid. Passing him off reluctantly Hermione said her goodnights and started the slow walk to her room, internally wishing she could go home with the pair, to be the one to tuck Teddy in and go to bed next to the man who had been making an appearance in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?"

Hermione set down her tea and walked into the living room. Seeing Remus in the fire she smiled and came to kneel before the fire. "Good morning Remus."

"Good morning Hermione! Andromeda just called and she's sick. Would you or Sirius or Harry mind watching Ted today? I know it's last minute."

"I can do it if you don't mind him coming to work with me. Harry might get called out on raids and Sirius has a guest," she smirked.

Returning her grin he nodded. "If you don't mind. I can always take him to Molly's."

"Nonsense! Do you want to send him through?"

He looked guilty for a second, "Would you mind getting ready over here? He's still asleep and I don't want to wake him too early or he'll be a monster."

"Only if I can use your shower," she teased.

"Deal," he winked at her and disappeared from view. Smirking she went up stairs and grabbed her beaded bag, clothes for the day and wand. Back downstairs she made it through the floo only to stumble into Remus's arms. "Sorry."

"My pleasure." He smiled helping her stand. Taking in her sleep ridden look his grin widened. "Did you just wake up?"

Looking down at herself she blushed, "Yes, I was having my morning cup of tea before my shower."

"Speaking of," indicating her to follow him he brought her down the hallway of the cottage and brought her into a large comfortable room that smelled strongly of him. She inhaled deeply and smiled before stopping behind him at the bathroom door, "Use mine. I'll make you some more tea." Leaving her alone in his room she watched him leave with some heat in her eyes. Shaking herself she smiled and laid her outfit on his bed and retreated into the bathroom. After her shower she cast a drying charm on herself and quickly pulled on her skirt and was buttoning her blouse when Teddy burst into the room, "Auntie Mione! You're here!"

Picking him up as he jumped at her she smile, "Hello little wolf, do you want to go to work with me today?"

"Yes! And Uncle Harry?"

"Him too, I'm sure," she laughed.

"Teddy," Remus called just outside the door, gently pushing it open his eyes trained on his son, "I told you to wait for her." Hermione chuckled as Teddy tightened his hold on her neck and smirked at Remus who sucked in a sharp breath. Frowning slightly as he averted his gaze she remembered her blouse, "Oh!" setting Teddy on the bed she turned and resumed working on her buttons. "I'm sorry.." she blushed as she faced him.

"I should have knocked," he smirked meekly. "Your tea is ready."

"Thank you." Picking Teddy back up she put him on her hip, grabbed her beaded bag, and followed Remus into his kitchen. Remus watched her set Teddy at the table and kiss his head before turning to her tea. A soft moan left her lips and she smiled at him, "This is wonderful." He merely nodded and smiled back, watching her charm her hair into an elegant up-do. "When are you leaving?"

"After breakfast," he smirked passing her a bowl of porridge with strawberries on top.

She sat at the table beside Teddy and groaned at the taste. "Merlin, I wish my mornings usually went this easily," she mused quietly.

"It's the least I could do since you are watching him for me."

"You know I love him. Any time you need, or want, I will gladly spend time with him."

They finished breakfast in relative silence, Hermione laughing occasionally at Teddy's words. Remus left after they finished and she charmed the dishes to clean themselves as she followed Teddy into his room to pack a few games and activities for him. When they were ready she collected him on her hip and entered the Ministry. In her office she conjured him a small desk and he immediately sat down and started coloring. They had an easy day and at lunch Harry came in with food for them which they all ate together before Harry took Teddy on a trip to see the owls. Hermione smiled to herself and finished up the last of her paperwork before they returned. When they rejoined her she was packing up Teddy's things. "Ready to go little wolf?"

He nodded excitedly and she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, "We're going to Diagon Alley, do you want anything?" He shook his head and they left him. They spent the rest of the day wandering the alley stopping in first at Florish and Blotts for a few new books for each of them, then Quality Quidditch Supplies for a new pair of flying gloves for Ginny, and lastly they stopped at Sugarplums Sweets to replenish their chocolate and candy stocks before heading back to Grimmauld. As they came through the floo they found Sirius with his guest from the night before leaned over the couch.

"Sirius!" she squealed covering Teddy's eyes. "Close the floo!"

Turning around she went back into the floo and they stumbled into the Lupin Cottage. When she sat him down Teddy peeled off into his room to grab his puzzle game to show her and she sighed going into the kitchen. Setting their bags down she decided to make dinner after seeing the time. Teddy sat at the table playing his puzzle game as she started on simple spaghetti and meatballs. It was her mothers recipe which called for homemade meatballs so she went to work making them first. That's how Remus found them when he came home.

"Well hello."

"Daddy!" Reaching down he scooped up his son and peppered him with kisses before setting him back at his seat.

Hermione's smile was blinding and made Remus's heart race, "Hello Remus."

"How was he today?" He was silently thankful he was able to get the words out without sputtering at the sight of her making dinner in his kitchen looking as beautiful as when he left then that morning.

"An angel. We left the ministry shortly after lunch and spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley."

"We got books," Teddy chimed in a sing song voice.

Hermione smiled at him and grinned, "We did. And we replenished your chocolate supply."

Remus made a pleased sound and leaned back with his hand on his stomach, "And you're making dinner?"

"Well it was my night at Grimmauld but we came home and found Sirius and his guest in a compromising position so I brought us here. I figured he can take my dinner night since I had to see that." She shuddered dropping the meatballs into the pan, smiling as they sizzled.

"Yes he was struggling when I showed up. I helped him a bit before asking where you two were and he started laughing. I got out enough to know you were here but he was pretty proud of himself."

Shaking her head she scowled, "That man. I've seen enough of his arse to last a life time."

Remus let out a throaty laugh that lit something in her chest, "He used to walk around the dormitory stark nude. Claimed wearing clothes to bed strangled him." She laughed and poured the sauce in the pan and added the noodles into the boiling water. "I'll be right back."

She watched him leave the kitchen, shrugging off his healers robes and Hermione blushed as her thoughts wandered, imagining what his shoulders looked like without all that fabric covering them. Shaking herself she sat beside Teddy and smiled down at his work. Hearing the shower she zoned out, summoning her beaded bag she removed one of her new books. As she thumbed to the first page she walked back to the stove and started to read while occasionally checking their food.

Walking back into the kitchen behind her Remus stilled and smirked seeing her with her hip popped against the counter, occasionally stirring the sauce and looking over at Teddy before returning to her book. "It smells delicious."

"Thank you." Setting down her book she smiled and drained the pasta. He started to collect drinks as she began plating. When they sat at the table she leaned in and cut up Teddy's noodles before turning to her own food. When they finished dinner Remus insisted on cleaning since she cooked and she resigned to taking Teddy into the living room and reading one of his new books to him. By the time Remus was done she had her head leaned back on the couch and Teddy was asleep on her lap.

"He passed out," she breathed, opening her eyes.

"It takes me 2 or 3 stories to do that."

She laughed lightly as to not disturb the boy, "You're not me," she smirked. Heaving herself up she met his eye, "Do you mind if I put him down?"

"Be my guest," he raised his arm and followed her as she walked confidently down the hall. Opening the door for her, he watched her set his son gently in his bed and pull his covers over him before kissing his head and whispering to him. She smiled at him and walked out the door he was still holding open and into the kitchen. Grabbing her beaded bag she turned to face him. "Thank you for letting me have dinner with you two."

"Thank you for watching him for me. And for cooking dinner for us. You didn't have to do that."

"I enjoyed ever minute of it. Oh!," she reached into her bag and pulled out a bag from Sugerplums. "I had to hide them from him," she smirked passing him the bag.

He grinned back at her and looked in the bag, "Chocolate, you know the way to my heart Hermione."

Her blush grew at his words and she gave him a genuine smile, "Goodnight Remus," she purred and stepped into the floo.

"Goodnight Hermione." He met her eyes and saw the heat she was trying to hide as the floo activated.

* * *

The closer it got to the full moon the more Moony wanted to be around Hermione, it had been like this for months but the struggle got worse with each passing month. Remus could feel the pull to her whenever they were close and in her absence he felt a kind of dull ache in his chest. So he and Teddy usually found themselves at Grimmauld more often then usual the week before the moon. It was easily attainable since Sirius was brewing his potion but his best friend picked up on the difference in his behavior early and kept giving him this irritating smile whenever Hermione came into a room.

"Pads if you don't stop giving me that look I will smack you," he growled when she left the room with an excited Teddy in tow.

"You immediately relax when she enters a room, Moony. It is clear to everyone but the two of you."

"Moony wants her."

"So do you."

"But I have control over myself."

"She worries about you every moon. She'll check in on Teddy countless times, try to read for about an hour before pacing in the library until she drops into bed at sunrise. It happens every moon!" Remus took a moment to absorb this new information and found himself grinning. Inside his head Moony howled with approval and Remus felt contentment in his chest. "See! You just calmed instantly at my words. Speaking of the moon, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As I'll ever be," he mumbled into his tea, recent calm completely dissipated.

"Do you want me with you?"

Remus contemplated his question before answering. "I don't think so."

Sirius merely nodded and smiled with a wicked wink, "Another moon calming Kitten it is then." He ducked just in time to avoid the teacup that was trained for his forehead. "Moony! You are too easy," he laughed. Remus growled and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes trying to calm the fury within him at his best friends teasing words.

When he felt relatively calm he wandlessly fixed his shattered cup, and sent it to the kitchen just as Teddy ran into the room and ducked behind his fathers chair, "Teddy? Are yo-"

Hermione appeared in the doorway with a bright smile. "Hello gentlemen, and Sirius, have you seen my little wolf?" She heard his boyish giggle and her smile widened. Fully entering the room she sat a hip on the side of Sirius' chair only to squeak when he pulled her from the arm of the chair into his lap. "Sirius Orion Black let me go!"

Remus watched them with gold eyes and did everything in his power to keep Moony at bay and not walk over and pick her up.

"Come on Kitten, you know you want this."

Rolling her eyes she let her head fall back, "I assure you I do not."

"Of course not, you were looking for your wolf," Sirius quipped.

"My little wolf, yes," she clarified blush creeping into her cheeks. Moony calmed sensing her want and Remus smiled. Smacking Sirius' chest she heaved herself off his lap, "Do that again and I will hex you."

"Promises promises Kitten."

Ignoring his taunts she shook her head lightly before smiling and moving around the room pretending to look around. "Well it seems I've lost my little wolf. That leaves me with only one thing to do to find him; hot chocolate."

"Auntie Mione!" the boy came barreling around the chair and into her legs causing her to lose her balance and fall back. "I want hot chocolate!" She laughed sitting up, pulling him off her legs and setting him on his feet in front of her.

"You want some hot chocolate? I thought you might," she grinned. Standing up she rubbed her bum and laughed, "You Lupins and your chocolate." Remus kept his eyes trained on her throughout the entire exchange, practically salivating as he watched her massage her perfectly rounded bum. "Do you want some too Remus?"

"Please," his voice was husky and she met his eyes at his words, her breath hitching at the heat in his gold eyes.

"Sirius?" she asked absently not taking her eyes off Remus.

"No thank you Kitten." Nodding she lead Teddy from the room, casting one last glance at Remus who was still watching her and she held his eye contact until he was out of view. "Merlin Moony," Sirius laughed, "you might as well have taken her over the couch with that need in your eyes."

Letting his head fall back Remus groaned, "Moony's claimed her. It's hard to control him now."

"You let him claim her? Bloody hell Moony!" Sirius chuckled, "If you've claimed her you won't be able to deny your feelings much longer Remus."

"I know... but it was just too hard to deny him anymore."

* * *

When Hermione stumbled through the floo the next evening she was mumbling curses under her breath. _That insufferable prat._ Hearing voices in the kitchen she tried to retreat up the stairs as quietly as possible so she could take a shower to ease the tension in her shoulders. When she entered the kitchen she found Harry, Sirius and Remus lounging and talking about something that happened in Harry's department that day. Teddy's back was to her so she snuck up behind him and tickled him sending him into a series of giggles before kissing his forehead and fixing her own plate.

Remus felt a sense of peace touch him as soon as she came through the floo. When she came into the kitchen it blanketed him and he sagged into his seat. Looking at her his eyes roamed over her and Moony pulled closer to the surface. She looked beautiful in a simple pair of leggings and a oversized knit sweater, her hair still damp hanging down her back.

"Mione, how was your day?" Harry hugged her as she sat down beside him.

After taking a generous sip of her wine, she growled, "I'm going to kill this new intern. He'd be more helpful as a tea cozy." She felt the stress of the day resurface and as thoughts of the night ahead began to invade her mind she pushed away her food.

"You need to eat Kitten. Especially with that wine."

"My eyes were bigger then my stomach," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. Leaning back in her chair she pulled her legs under her and tried to relax into the feeling of having everyone around her. Of having Remus across from her. When Teddy crawled into her lap she smiled and looked down at him in time to watch his hair grow and mimic her own. "Little wolf," she mused as he started playing with a strand of her hair, still damp from her shower, and listened to him drabble about his day with Sirius and his dad. She felt eyes on her and occasionally she would look up and find Remus watching her, each time she would give him a smile before turning back to Teddy.

Harry stood to clear the dishes and Remus started to excuse himself. Coming around the table he picked Teddy up from Hermione and gave him a series of kisses that made Hermione's heart melt. But she felt like she was intruding on the moment and left her seat to help Harry until she felt Teddy's hands on her shoulder and she turned with a smile, letting out a small gasp finding the pair so close to her. Without taking her eyes off Remus she took Teddy into her arms, "You'll be okay?"

He smiled, "I'll be fine."

Nodding absently she gave him a weak smile. "I'll take care of him."

"Thank you," he leaned forward and kissed his sons cheek, "Be good for Mione." Turning his face to hers her breath caught in her throat at their proximity. She watched his nostrils flare and his eyes bore into her. And suddenly he was gone. Hermione let out the breath she was holding and sagged forward slightly closing her eyes.

Harry and Sirius shared a knowing look and grinned at one another.

* * *

She was pacing in front of the fire in the library when she her wand alarm let her know Teddy was out of bed. With a sigh she made her way up the stairs and found him in front of her bedroom door calling her name.

"Teddy? Love, what's wrong?"

She picked him up and cradled him to her wiping away his tears. His lip quivered and she knew he had a nightmare and he didn't know how to express it yet. Smiling she redirected them directly across the hall back into Remus' room. Laying him on the bed she curled up with him and cooed to him, not intending to fall asleep along side him.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus smelled her before he entered his room. He leaned on the couch and smiled seeing her wrapped around his son on his bed. It wasn't exactly how he wanted her in his bed but it was perfect none the less. Groaning as his muscles protested he laid on the other half of the bed and let his head rest on the pillows as gently as he could. Feeling the movement Hermione stirred, "Remus?"

"It's me, love."

Lifting her head she realized her position, "Oh Gods. He...nightmare...I didn't...I'm sorry". Too embarrassed to form a complete sentence she started to gently extract herself from around Teddy so she could leave when a hand shot out and held her wrist.

"Please stay." She looked at him with confusion and found his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Without thinking about it she relaxed back where she was and inhaled deeply feeling herself calm when Remus's scent touched her.

Remus smiled to himself feeling her lay back beside him. He knew it was a risk to ask her to stay but in the moment he didn't care, he only wanted her with him. As she settled in completely into his bed she let out an adorable sigh. Hearing her relax, Remus couldn't stop himself from turning to face her and his son and putting his arm across them, with his hand resting on her hip holding her. The hand she had resting over Teddy reached out and touched his tattered shirt, her fingers finding an old tear in the fabric letting her touch the skin underneath. Remus shuttered at her touch and she smiled when she heard him make a noise similar to a purr lowly. It was all they allowed themselves and it wasn't much but it was enough to pull them to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke with a pressure against her chest and tiny fingers on her face. Opening her eyes she saw Teddy resting against her with a wide smile. "Mione you wake up!"

"Good morning little wolf," she smiled. Looking around the room she noticed where she was and became hyperaware of the body behind her, the head buried in her hair, and the arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist. Smiling to herself she tried to lift his arm but frowned when it tightened around her pulling her closer to him. "Little wolf can you go wake your Uncle Pads and have him start pancakes?" she asked sweetly, momentarily forgetting the arm around her.

Nodding excitedly Teddy bounded off the bed and scrambled down the hall. She waited until she heard heavy footsteps alongside Teddy's tiny ones before closing the bedroom door with a wave of her hand. Looking back at the arm around her, Hermione tried again to move it and was rewarded again with it tightening, the only difference was a light growl that vibrated into her. Stumped on what to do she relaxed back down and tried to think. When Remus's grip loosened on its own she turned in his hold so she was facing him and really looked at him. He was handsome, his sandy blonde hair wild, his expression at ease with sleep. Without realizing it she brought her hands up to his face and caressed his cheek, feeling his stubble under her palm. At her touch Remus pulled her forward and closed the small space between their bodies. "Hermione," he grumbled.

It wasn't a question but she answered him anyway,"Yes."

"Where is Teddy?"

"I sent him downstairs with Sirius for breakfast when you wouldn't let me go myself."

His eyes opened at her words and he grinned. "Sorry, love."

"Don't be," she whispered. Her cheeks darkened and she tried to recover, hand still on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She gave him a curious look, "Are you lying?"

He laughed and let his forehead touch hers. "Just a few cuts. Nothing a few healing charms and a hot bath can't fix."

"Cuts?" The worry was evident in her voice and she pulled away pushing him onto his back so she could look him over. "Where?"

Lifting his shirt for her, he watched her take in the fresh set of marks on his abdomen amongst his other silver scars.

Hermione turned from him abruptly to reach for her wand before facing him again, this time seeing discomfort in his eyes. "I'll leave as soon as you're healed, I know this is uncomfortable for you," she mumbled. Casting a few quick charms she watched his skin knead back together and lightly touched the skin where the cuts had been before withdrawing her hand unable to believe her own actions. "I am so sorry..I don't know why I did that." Her cheeks reddened and she started to move from the bed when she felt his hand on her wrist once again.

"Hermione.." She looked back at him. "Don't be sorry."

"I'm afraid I've overstepped. First falling asleep in your bed and now again insisting seeing and healing you when you are _clearly_ uncomfortable."

He pulled her back onto the bed with him, "You didn't overstep. I asked you to stay, kept you to me, showed you my injuries and let you heal me. You didn't do anything I didn't want."

Relaxing against him she let her forehead touch his chest. "I should go though. You should have your bath and get rid of that soreness you no doubt are feeing. And I need to go help with breakfast before Sirius burns the place down." His laughter vibrated into her and she smiled against his shirt. She sat up once more and he rose with her, wincing slightly. She noticed and put her hands on his sides to steady him. "You should really stay in bed longer."

"Maybe but I need to get up." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead reveling in the blush he caused. "Can you add chocolate chips to my pancakes?"

"Don't I always?" she smirked around her blush at his surprisingly brazen action. Getting up from the bed she smiled at him before going down the stairs. In the kitchen she found Teddy sitting on the counter while Sirius flipped a black pancake. Noticing her, Teddy launched himself at her, "Mione!"

"Well good morning Kitten. Did you sleep well?"

Her blush grew and she nudged him with her hip, "Very. Now move, you're ruining them. Grab me the chocolate chips, please?" Setting Teddy back down she tested the batter before pouring new rounds onto the pan. Sirius passed her the chocolate chips and started making tea. He knew she'd fallen asleep in Remus' room with Teddy, he'd heard him crying and went to check on him only to find her fast asleep with him and he'd left her there. After all, he knew Remus would feel better just seeing her there. What he hadn't expected was her to stay.

"The best part of the full moon is Mione's pancakes afterwards," Harry mused as he entered the kitchen. Giving Teddy a kiss hello he hugged Hermione before sitting near Sirius at the table.

"I have to agree pup. They're delicious."

The two sat at the table together chatting away while Hermione lost herself in pancakes thinking of all that had transpired with Remus. It felt amazing to be in his arms and she blushed thinking of him asking her to stay and the feel of his hand on her hip as they fell asleep. She wasn't embarrassed in the slightest, not after he ensured her he wanted it. Smiling to herself she passed two stacks of pancakes to Harry and Sirius and put a stasis charm on the 4th plate before putting Teddy on her hip and grabbing his plate and her own. When she sat them down he climbed into her lap and she pulled his plate next to hers so he could reach the mini pancakes she'd made him. Reaching across the table she stole Harry's tea and winked at him when he whined.

Remus came into the kitchen looking much better than when she'd left him. His bath seemed to have had done wonders although he was limping and nursing his right side. Smiling at them, he grabbed his plate and sat beside Hermione.

"Ah Moony, how are you feeling?"

"Much better than usual Pads," he smirked taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Interesting..."Sirius mused making Hermione blush.

Harry caught the blush and looked between the trio trying to figure out what he was missing. "What's going on?"

Sirius went to speak and Remus cut him off with a chuckle, "Nothing. Are you going to the Burrow for dinner?"

"Bugger! Is it Sunday already? I guess so. Yeah I'm going. Mione are you going to join us?"

She mentally counted back in her mind, "I don't know."

"Come on Kitten, it's been weeks."

"Fine," she mumbled taking another sip of Harry's tea.

Seeing her discomfort Harry tried to pin point her the reason behind it. "Ron may not be there you know," he guessed.

Hermione scoffed, "I really don't mind if Ron is there or not. It's not that. I just don't feel like I belong there like I used to. Then there is Molly, she always gives me sad looks and tries to convince me to give Ron another chance. She doesn't understand." Her voice trailed away and she looked down at Teddy's turquoise hair.

Remus knew the two had broken up shortly after the war and he knew it was still a tender subject since no one every spoke about it much. Clearly there was something more behind it and it made him curious.

"You could always tell her," Harry suggested softly.

She shifted uncomfortably under Teddy's weight and shook her head, "People won't understand. Molly sure won't. She loves children. If she finds out...she wouldn't understand. She'd never look at me the same. Neither will others..." she unknowingly shifted a bit away from Remus.

"Mione, you can't say that. There were circumstances that no one can blame you for."

Her head dipped down and she smelled Teddy's hair to hide her quivering lip. Suppressing a shiver she picked him up and set him back in her place. "It still wont stop them from seeing me differently." Standing she tried to escape the conversation, "I'm going to have a bath."

"That is not true Mione! I don't see you any differently and neither does Sirius!"

"Harry, we both know you can see no wrong when it comes to me and Sirius," she gave the man in question a sad smile, "is Sirius."

When she was gone Sirius gave Harry a disapproving look and shook his head. "Pup..."

"I didn't mean to," he let his head fall into his hands. Remus was confused by what had played out before him and he wanted to ask but it was Hermione's story, if she wanted him to know she would tell him so he kept his mouth shut. "He never deserved her anyway." Harry got up and picked up her plate as he did.

"No one here disagrees with you pup." Sirius growled as Remus grunted his agreement.

* * *

Hermione stood in her closet in nothing but her knickers. Unable to decide she threw on her robe on her way to the door and called for Harry. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw her distress and went straight into her room without a word. As he sat on the foot of her bed she retreated back into her closet calling over her shoulder, "I need girl help."

He laughed from his spot on her bed, "Well I don't know how much help I can be in that arena."

"I don't want to fire call Ginny for this. Plus I helped you with 'girl stuff' last week," she emerged from the closet holding up two dresses, "Which one?"

"Since when have you ever cared about your appearance?"

Her distressed look got worse, "Harry! Which one?"

"How about, if I pick you explain," he countered.

"Fine!" Smirking he got up and walked past her into closet looking for a soft blue dress he knew she loved and she looked beautiful in. When he emerged she gave him an approving look and frowned when he wouldn't hand it over. He arched a brow and waited.

"IlikeRemus.." she breathed snatching it from him.

"Well we all know this and it's nothing new. And I'm pretty sure its more then just 'like'," he used air quotes with his fingers. "What's changed?"

"'We'?" she breathed momentarily panicking.

He looked smug, "Everyone can see you too have feelings for on another. Everyone, that is but you two."

At her indication he turned around so she could dress. "Teddy had a nightmare last night and I fell asleep with him after putting him back to bed. When Remus came in this morning he asked me to stay...so I did." Harry spun around with his mouth agape and a bewildered look on his face. She blushed and turned so he could zip her dress before continuing, "Teddy woke me and I had to send him to go get Sirius so I could wake Remus up enough to let me go. Then I helped him heal his wounds and left to help with breakfast." She turned to face him and found him grinning ear to ear.

"Hermione Granger, you vixen! Sleeping in a mans bed who you are not seeing!" She slapped his arm playfully and his smirk fell, "He better have been a gentlemen."

She smiled at the protectiveness in his tone and nodded. "He was." She charmed her hair to calm into waves down her back and conjured a wand pocket in her dress.

"He's a good man Mione. He clearly makes you happy." Taking his arm she grinned and remained silent as they made their way to the living room where Sirius was waiting at the floo.

* * *

"Oh Hermione dear! We've missed you around here," Molly cried as she wrapped her into a hug, "I'm so glad these two could pull you out." Hermione smiled and retuned the hug in kind before she pulled away. "Come on, everyone has missed you. You're just in time, I just put all the food out and Bill is collecting the kids from the garden." She let the Weasley matriarch lead her into the kitchen where everyone was seated. Her eyes immediately found Remus and she blushed when she saw him look her over and smile at her with darkened eyes.

"Mione!" The twins rang out, rushing over they picked her up.

"Freddie. Georgie." She laughed between hugs. As soon as her feet touched the ground they guided her to the seat between them, "You look wonderful Mione!"

"It's been too long, where have you been?"

She was saved from answering by Teddy running into the house from the garden, "Auntie Mione! Where are you?"

"I'm here little wolf," leaning back so he could see her she grinned as he plowed into her open arms. "Were you good for your daddy?"

"Yes! I come see you 'gain!"

"I see!" she smiled down at him, pulling him into her lap. Facing the table she smiled at the twins as they started to tickle him in her lap. Across from her Ginny smirked at her and mouthed 'Hello'. Returning the favor she smiled and started plating food for herself and Teddy.

"How have you been Mione?" Ginny asked when everyone settled down and started eating.

"Great. I didn't realize how long it's been since I came to dinner, I'm sorry."

"Pfft don't worry about it, we all know how you get with work."

"I have so much to tell you. We need to have a girls night."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically, "Yes I hear we do." She slightly nodded in Remus's direction and winked getting Hermione to blushed, "Oh yes we do."

Blushing Hermione shook her head and started to look around the table at her family. On her right side George was talking to Remus, Sirius, and Harry about some plans they had for a new product. Ginny began talking to her mother, Fleur and Lavender about Lavenders impending wedding plans. Ron was talking to Bill and his father about something Hermione couldn't quite hear. Smiling to herself she started to listen to Teddy's recount of their morning. Fred smirked at her, "Aunt Mione made pancakes?"

"Yes! With chocolate!" he beamed making Hermione smile.

"Aunt Mione's pancakes are the best," Fred exclaimed attempting to match Teddy's excitement and leaned over kissing Hermione's cheek.

"No Uncle Fred! She mine!" Teddy yelled frustrated, his normally turquoise tinted hair turning red, "Mine and Daddy's!"

Hermione froze as everyone at the table suddenly focused on the three of them. Fred met her gaze with wide eyes and a smirk filled with mischief. Hermione shook her head as he opened his mouthed but he ignored her, "Is that so Teddy?"

"She make me pancakes and we read books. She buy me chocolate and daddy like her. She slept with us last night."

Hermione began to blush furiously and Sirius chuckled while he patted Remus's back as he chocked.

Ginny leaned forward, a grin wide on her face, "It sounds like Auntie Mione likes to spend time with you Lupins."

"Mione Lupin! Mione Lupin!" Teddy started to chant again and Hermione felt her face explode into a full on blush as she stared in shock at the boy in her arms. She heard Harry and Sirius begin to chant with him and sent silent hexs under the table at them, smirking slightly when they yelped. "Stop that," she chastised in a hushed tone.

"That has a nice ring to it Teddy," George perked. Hermione elbowed him mildly and stared at Ginny across from her who was still sporting her own grin. Glancing at Remus she saw him smiling at her, he winked as he sipped his pumpkin juice and she smiled back, blush receding under his gaze.

Ron's voice pulled her from the moment, "Mione can I talk to you for a second?"

Hesitant at first she nodded, "I'll be right back little wolf." Kissing his cheek she set him down in their seat, followed Ron to the back door and waited for him to speak once the door closed behind her. A few minutes passed as he tried to find the right words. She was about to ask him what he wanted when he finally spoke.

"You and Remus?" His voice was heated, heavy with irritation.

"Teddy just believes I am his and Sirius goaded him into calling me Mione Lupin." As she spoke his ears tipped red and the blush reached his cheeks, "Why does it matter?"

"You haven't denied it," he growled.

Giving him a curious look she popped her hip to the side and crossed her arms, "What does it matter Ronald?"

"Does he know? Does he know you can't have children because of what you did?" he spit at her. "Do you think he will want you when he finds out what happened to you and what you did? That he would even want to be around you, or Teddy, if he knew?"

She took a step back as if he'd slapped her. His words effecting her like a physical blow. "What happened is not my fault! And I did what I had to.." she said in a weak voice.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"Yes I did! You don't know what it was like! You don't know how it felt to...have that...You don't know Ron and you don't get to question it because it was my decision! I did what was best for me and I gave you an out, which you took, so you have no say on what I do with my life!" He snarled at her, his face purple with anger. "What does it _matter_? You have Lavender. You're getting married!"

"It doesn't." He shook his head walking past her and stopped with his hand on the doorknob, his back facing her. "Seeing you pretending is what gets me. You can't pretend with a family when you decided to throw away your chance to have your own."

She flinched at his words and felt the tears well in her eyes as he went back in the house. Taking a moment, she looked at the sky and willed them to go away before taking a deep breath and going back inside. She stopped short in the doorway as everyone looked at her with various looks of concern and anger. A slight breeze from the open window over the kitchen sink told her they'd all heard. The only ones not looking at her were Ron, who had his back to her, and Harry, who was glaring at his best friend.

Closing her eyes she felt them prickle with tears and tried to collect herself. "I need to go. Thank you for dinner Molly."

"Auntie Mione, no!"

Teddy collided into her legs and she felt her resolve crush. "Little wolf, I need to go home." Unwrapping him from her legs she picked him up and her voice cracked, "I love you, I need you to know that." She glanced at Remus for a second before turning back to the boy in her arms, "More then anything in this world, my little wolf."

"I love you Mione," he whispered into her curls.

She began to shake as she reluctantly passed him to Fred and looked at Remus again. There was something in his eyes she couldn't place but she could see the anger there and her heart broke, "I'm sorry," she whispered and his eyes flashed gold as she stepped back retreating to the floo.

Harry waited for the floo to activate before yelling at his best friend, "How dare you?"

"She should never have done that to herself," he bit back at him. "But she did and now she needs to deal with the consequences of that."

"You arrogant bastard," Harry bellowed standing, "Do you forget that that only happened to her because of us!? Because we failed to protect her! And now you have the audacity to blame her for how she dealt with the consequences of our actions! You left her when she gave you the option, and in almost three years she has never held it against you! But you throw what she did in her face the second you see her happy! You don't get to make her feel bad for finding happiness. Can't you see how much she loves Teddy? Or Remus for that matter?"

"She shouldn't be pretending! She threw that away that day in the hospital!"

"She isn't pretending! You are the only one who can't see that! She loves that little boy and so what if she finds someone who makes her happy! You had no right to do that! And in front of everyone no less! No wonder she never comes over anymore!"

"She-"

"Is this because you disagree with what she did or because after she did it you felt like you couldn't stay with her since she couldn't have children?"

Startled by the question Ron faltered slightly, "She didn't even ask me. We had a plan for our lives.."

"You had just started dating. She knew what you wanted and gave you the option to leave because of it. But she didn't need to ask your permission to do that. It was her own damn body! You had no say! And you have no say now!" His voice broke, "Who are you? Because you sure as shit aren't the Ron I knew." Throwing his napkin on the table he followed after Hermione after saying goodbyes to everyone else and dropping a quick kiss on Ginny's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione!" Harry called. When she didn't respond he bounded up the stairs trying to find her. In his pursuit he heard the floo activate but thought not of it as he focused on his task. On the third floor he heard water running in the bathroom and cast a series of unlocking charms before charging in with his hand over his eyes. "Hermione?" Her cries deepened and he decided to risk peeking through his fingers. She was sitting in the tub with her knees pinned to her chest, her head resting against them as she cried. Releasing a breath at the sight of her he felt his heart constrict. "Mione..."

"Harry!" he heard Sirius call, "Do you have her?"

"She's here," he called sitting himself by the old tub. He heard footsteps and charmed the water with bubbles to keep her covered as the water rose around her. Once beside the tub he reached for her hand and her fingers wrapped around his in a painful grip looking up only when he heard the door open again.

Sirius stepped in and went to speak but visibly faltered at the sight of her. Sharing a pained look with Harry he started back out the door with a quiet, "I'll be right back." When he reentered the bathroom he had a fresh mug of what Harry thought was tea and a potion. "Tea and calming drought."

"I was stupid..." she spoke softly when Sirius retreated from the bathroom, her voice almost drowned out by the running faucet.

"Mione no."

"I was," she started to cry again, "I shouldn't have gotten so close. Ron is right..." Harry couldn't take it anymore, he stood gently taking his hand from her grip. Once free he used his wand to summon a towel and turn off the water. Holding up the towel he gave her a pointed look and looked away as she stood. When he felt her take the towel from him, he looked at her again and picked her up, pulling her to him. He sat her on the counter handing her the vial of calming drought and then the tea. As she nursed it he used his wand to dry her and dress her in a pair of her pajamas. When she was dressed he vanished the towel that was covering her and pulled her back into his arms to carry her into her room. He laid her down gently before laying next to her.

Sirius followed them from the hallway, sitting himself on the edge of her bed, hand grasping her ankle. "She hasn't been like this since we brought her home from the hospital."

"I know," Harry whispered. They stayed with her until she fell asleep and when her breath evened out they went down to the kitchen. "Remus? You're here? Where is Teddy?"

"Of course I am," he answered, voice rough. "He's in my room asleep. Do either of you want to tell me why she said goodbye to my son and apologized to me?"

Sirius and Harry shared a sad look. Harry summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and didn't speak until he'd poured himself a glass, "Well thanks to Ron you now know she can't have children now. I can't really tell you what happened to her to cause it because that isn't my place. But she feels like she got too close to you and she doesn't deserve it because of what happened. That you, and others, won't understand her choices and therefore will do away with her. As for you specifically, she thinks that when you learn the circumstances surrounding it you won't want her."

Remus nodded slowly and tried to understand.

"She cares about you deeply and you heard her with Teddy, she loves him."

"I care about her.."

"Be patient with her Moony," Sirius spoke gently.

"I will."

* * *

Hermione stayed in her room for few days before making herself get up and dress for work. Pulling on a pair of pressed pants and a blouse she grabbed her work robes and silently left her room. When she heard voices in the kitchen she cast a silencing charm on her feet and tip toed through the living room until she heard Remus speak from the kitchen. His voice sent a pain through her chest and gave her a sense of tranquility at the same time. So she stood there and let his voice calm the ache in her chest. She got distracted and Teddy found her as he came down the steps.

"Auntie Mione!" he screeched running at her.

"Little wolf, what are you doing here?" she spoke softly crouching in front of him taking him into her arms looking nervously towards the kitchen where she could no longer hear voices.

"We stay the night," he pointed the stairs and Hermione felt her heart constrict.

She felt the others enter the room and she tried her best to ignore them. "That's wonderful love. I need to go to work though." Extracting him from her grasp she smiled. "I'll see you soon okay?"

He pouted but nodded and she stood while still holding his hand. "Mione, are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"

"I'm fine Harry. But I think my little wolf may be hungry," bending down she gave him a kiss as he grinned up at her before lightly pushing him towards the group of men that were now watching her closely. "Please stop looking at me like that," she snapped at Sirius and Harry, "I am fine." Turning to the floo she left them with a mix of bewildered and forlorn looks.

When she came back through the floo that evening it was late and the house was quiet. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before retreating up the stairs, stopping just in front of Remus's room and wondering if they were still here. Settling into her bed she let herself relax only to feel the pain of everything resurface and attack her. She fell asleep when her tears finally stopped.

* * *

The next few days progressed in a similar fashion until Friday night when she had come home early and found everyone at the table eating. She didn't speak, she only grabbed some food and a cup of tea before attempting to retreat up the stairs towards the library.

"Auntie Mione."

Turning to the table she pulled on a tight smile, "Little wolf, how are you?"

"I miss you.."

His voice broke her heart. "I miss you too," her voice trembled and she walked over, setting her food down before taking him into her arms. As he clung to her she buried her face in his hair and felt the tears sting her eyes again. In attempt to stop them she opened her eyes and looked to the ceiling saying a silent prayer for them not to fall in front of them. It was in vain because a few tears betrayed her and she quickly wiped them before pulling Teddy to sit back on his seat. "Don't forget to eat your peas, love. You need them to grow strong and healthy." She kissed his forehead and stood when he turned back to his plate with a brilliant smile. Grabbing her tea she abandoned her food and left the room. When she was half-way up the stairs a voice stopped her.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

Remus didn't respond immediately, instead she heard the stairs creek just behind her and closed her eyes. "Talk to me," he whispered from just behind her.

"I'm sorry.."

"For what love? You haven't done anything to me."

"You don't understand.."

His hand came to rest on her hip and he stepped closer into her, "Then explain it to me."

"You will hate me. Even more than you already do."

She heard him growl and she had to control a squeak as he quickly pulled her to him, "I do not hate you Hermione. I could never hate you." She broke at his words and when he tried to turn her she stepped away from him and made it to the top of the landing.

"You will.." she breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hermione, nothing would make me hate you," his voice conveyed such confidence she wanted to believe him but something in the back of her mind stopped her.

Turning to face him she gave him a sad look, "Remember that..please...". When he nodded she continued up to the third floor and was barely able to hold in her tears until she got in her room.

* * *

They were all sitting quietly around the kitchen table. Hermione picked at her toast with Teddy in her lap. Teddy had scrambled into her arms the moment she walked into the kitchen and she allowed him despite still thinking she had no place to love him so much. It was Saturday and since she didn't have work she refused to stay in bed. Which is how she ended up sitting awkwardly at the table, avoiding eye contact with Remus and trying her best to ignore the looks Harry and Sirius were still giving her. Instead she gave all her attention to Teddy until the floo activating had them all waiting in silence for someone to call out to them. She shared a frown with Harry when she heard Ginny call out for her, "Gin? We're in the kitchen."

The woman in question rushed into the kitchen and stopped abruptly seeing Hermione. Harry hurried over to her seeing her tears only for her to bat him away and stare at Hermione. "Ron said...is it true?"

"I-is what true?" her voice was shaking, eyes terrified.

"Were.." Ginny stopped and took a deep, shaky breath before continuing, "Were you raped at the Manor?"

Hermione heard Remus suck in a sharp breath and she met his golden eyes before freezing in her spot, her arms tightening around Teddy. "Too tight Mione! Too tight." She let out a broken laugh, looked down at him and loosened her grip, "I'm sorry little wolf." Turning back to Ginny she felt a fury rise in her chest, "He told you?"

"It's true?" Ginny's voice broke. "Hermione...I'm so sorry.."

Picking up Teddy she ignored his complaints and handed him to Sirius, unable to look in Remus's direction again. Her hair cracked with her rage as she kissed Teddy's cheek. "Where is he?" she asked the red head behind her.

"Home," Ginny responded in a confused manner.

That was all Hermione needed to hear and she was in the fireplace before anyone could stop her. "Ronald Bilius Wealsey! Where are you? You slimey git!" She tore through the living room and into the kitchen where she immediately trained on the bewildered red head, ignoring the pitiful looks from the others around the table. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Mione," Bill stood from his seat beside Fleur, "I-is it true?"

She met his eyes and faltered, it was enough to send him back into his seat looking green. She heard the floo and tried to recover staring hard at Ron, "You had no right."

He rose from his seat and ignored the others in the room, "Neither did you! You didn't even ask me!"

"Are you kidding me? Fuck you Ronald!" Hermione raged "You were put in the dungeons! They didn't touch you! You didn't get tortured and raped and the violation of your body wasn't continued and prolonged with a pregnancy! We had just started dating, I didn't need to ask your permission to get that _thing_ out of me! No matter what it did to my body."

"You could have kept the baby and we could have dealt with it together! I love you!"

"You wanted me to keep the baby of the man who raped me?" she screamed. "A man who killed dozens of people and attacked dozens more? That was never even an option!" Suddenly exhausted she fell into a chair. "You had no right to tell anyone and you have no right to say you love me. You don't do this to someone you love."

Ron stood there for a moment staring at her before looking to the people behind her. She noticed his gaze stop on one person and silently prayed it wasn't Remus, but she knew she wasn't that lucky as she watched his face turn purple. "That's one thing I still can't understand," he spoke, his voice low, "How can you fall for someone like him," he pointed behind her, "He's a werewolf just like Greyback!"

As others gasped understanding the implications of Rons words Hermione felt a fury erupt in her chest, standing back up she slapped her hand against the table, "You think I care that he is a werewolf? Or that he is capable of anything Greyback did? Remus would never hurt me, or anyone else for that matter! And you have no right to insinuate that he is in anyway like Fenrir Greyback."

"You only want him because there is a spot you can fill in his family with his son. Teddy isn't yours Hermione! He is Tonk's, you can't just step in and replace her because she left!"

"You think I don't know that he isn't mine?! But I do love Teddy and nothing you are going to say is going to stop that! What I feel...felt," she faltered closing her eyes momentarily, "for Remus was no ones business. You left and I've never held it against you. But the moment you catch wind of something that doesn't involve you you decide to tell everyone out of jealousy or whatever you want to call it!"

"He had a right to know."

"I would have told him if it got to that point!"

"'Mine and daddy's'. 'Mione Lupin," he mocked "'She slept with us last night'".

"Teddy is a toddler! And that was the morning after a full moon, Teddy had a nightmare and I accidently fell asleep coaxing him back to sleep. I know what happened to me, what I did and I know I don't deserve a family..." she stopped holding up a hand to silence the noises from those who had started protesting around her, "but you had no right to tell anyone because you were mad! That was my story to tell, not yours. I would have told who I wanted when I was ready! Not around the table for Saturday breakfast!"

Taking a deep breath she looked around the table and her eyes met Molly's. The woman had tears streaming down her face, staring at the girl she's always seen as her daughter standing at the head of the table. She stood and slowly started to make her way around the table.

"Hermione?" she reached out her hands and when Hermione took them she continued, "I am so sorry dear. You didn't want to tell us and I understand why you didn't." Shaking, Hermione let out a shocked sob and tried to maintain her composure. "He doesn't deserve it but I'm going to ask that you forgive my son for his callus words but again I understand if you don't want to. That being said, I expect to see you at dinner every weekend. No more hiding from your family. And don't worry about Ron, I will take care of him." She spun around and aimed a pointed finger at her son, "You! I have never been so ashamed of my own flesh and blood. If you ever utter another word of this to anyone in this house or I hear you have harassed Hermione about it again I will disown you!"

They room was silent and Ron paled in his spot, "Mum-"

"I mean it Ronald!"

He nodded and fell into his seat. Hermione looked at the others at the table, "I'm sorry I've been distancing myself from you all."

George stood up and slowly walked over to her, taking her hand and holding her at arms length. He looked her over and when his eyes met hers they were glazed over, "Mione...". That was all he could get out as he wrapped her in his arms and openly cried into her hair. She held him, her hands around his neck running her hand through his hair.

"I'm fine, Georgie," she whispered.

Everyone watched them as she held him until he pulled back and she wiped his eyes. "Mione, I'm sorry none of us where there to protect you."

Smiling at him she kissed his cheek before she was accosted by a wave of redheads all reaffirming their love for her and praising her strength. When she couldn't take it anymore she withdrew into Sirius who took her into his arms easily. "I want to go home," she whispered to him, knowing he would help get her out without much fight. After what felt like a million promises to come to Sunday dinner next week, Sirius escorted Hermione through the floo followed closely by Harry, Remus and Teddy.

As he guided her through the floo Hermione felt her knees give out and Sirius picked her up, "I've got her. Come on Kitten, lets go to bed." She leaned her head onto his shoulder and let him take her up the stairs, she heard Teddy call for her and started to cry grabbing Sirius's shirt tightly in her fists. "They love you," he whispered into her hair. "Remus refuses to leave you."

When he laid her down in bed and she turned away from him. "I don't deserve him, either of them. Ron was right about that. I threw away my chance for a family. I can't just step in and take a vacant stop."

He leaned down and kissed her temple, "Kitten, you deserve so much and I love you. But if I ever hear you say something like that again, I will not be able to stop myself from killing Ron." She felt him growl and it brought a small smile to her lips as he left and she heard her door click shut.

* * *

"Auntie Mione!" a tiny groggy voice called from her bedroom door as it opened. "Mione?"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she swung her legs off the bed and met the small boy in her doorway. She tried to smile as she met his tired eyes, "Shouldn't you be asleep little wolf?"

"I had a bad dream."

"You didn't tell daddy?" she asked crouching down to wipe his face.

Shaking his head he leaned into her, "I want you."

Her heart broke at his words and she gave him a pained smile. "Come on then, lets go back to bed." Picking him up she started to leave her room and he started shaking his head wildly. "No!"

"What do you mean love?"

"I want to sleep with you," he begged gripping her night shirt tightly.

She looked between her door and Remus's before resigning to his request. Leaving her door cracked she crawled back into bed, laying the toddler beside her. Grabbing her wand she cast a few charms to wake her if Teddy rolled too close to the edge of the bed before cuddling around him. It was the first night in over a week that she was able to sleep without crying.

Remus woke realizing his bed was empty and sprung up. He'd torn through the house and had started towards Sirius's room before noticing Hermione's bedroom door was cracked open when it was normally closed and locked. Smirking to himself he quietly approached the door and peaked through the crack. His heart constricted seeing her curled around his son while both of his tiny hands held her shirt tightly. In that moment, Remus wanted nothing more then to go in curl behind her and hold her but he knew if he did he might lose her completely by pushing her before she was ready. Moony was growing impatient and wanted to be near her, to help her, but Remus remained firm on letting her come to them. Taking a deep breath he returned to his room and laid back down letting his son comfort the witch that held his heart while he couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday again and Hermione found herself with her legs hanging off the side of the bed, trying to motivate herself to face Remus. She needed to talk to him before dinner at the Burrow tomorrow or she didn't think she would be able to. Groaning she forced herself up and checked the hallway before scurrying into the bathroom. When she was freshly showered she pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt before adorning her robe to fight off the slight chill in the house and drying her hair. Pulling on her internal courage she left the room again and softly descended the stairs.

Stopping just in the kitchen she returned Harry's smile and moved to take the cup of tea Sirius offered her allowing him to hug her waist as she passed. Sitting cross legged across from Remus she finally met his hazels and noticed the flecks of gold within them. They were unwavering.

"Where is Teddy?"

"Still sleeping, I set alarms so we'd know when he woke up."

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to start by apologizing," she paused and raised her hand to stop their protests. "Stop. I need to do it, so let me. I do love Teddy and I do care about you Remus. You shouldn't have found out that way, I should have talked to you sooner. I'm sorry for that. All I ask now is that you let me tell you what happened and to please remember what you said, okay?" she pleaded.

He nodded and she took a deep shaky breath, "When the three of us got captured and taken to Malfoy Manor Bellatrix gave me to Fenrir Greyback so she could interrogate Griphook." She shivered at the memory, recoiling into her seat and dropping his gaze when his eyes widened. "I tried to fight him but it only excited him more...I was lucky he didn't bite me. But Bellatrix threatened him and told him he was not to put his teeth on me...When we got to shell cottage I only told Fleur and she got me the potions to avoid any pregnancy or diseases."

She didn't realize she was shaking until Harry put his arms around her. Giving him a pained smile she continued, looking back into her tea. "During the reconstruction of Hogwarts I collapsed and since Poppy was still working out of Mungo's Harry took me there. I was admitted for exhaustion. During the diagnostic spells she found out I was pregnant..." She flinched involuntarily and looked at Remus with fear and panic in her eyes before dropping them again and shaking her head furiously. "I had a panic attack. I needed it out of me. I couldn't...I just couldn't. I felt sick knowing it was in me. And I knew I would never be able to love it as I should if I kept it. Not part of him. So I told them to take it out."

When she pause she saw him nod in her peripherals. It was enough to relax her slightly so she could continue, "They started the process and found my reproductive organs had been damaged from the extent and the amount of time I was exposed to the cruciatus. They told me if I had the procedure it would most likely take away my chances of conceiving in the future. But to me it wasn't a decision. I needed it out of me.." Her voice broke. Taking a deep breath she leaned harder into Harry, "Afterwards they told me that my chances of conceiving where significantly lowered, less than 5% naturally and I was considered infertile. So I asked Harry to call Ron. We had just started dating and I gave him the chance to leave. I knew he wanted a big family and I didn't want to take that from him. He was mad, obviously. He thought I should have kept it and found a way to deal with what happened to me. He refused to understand and left me there. Harry and Sirius brought me home and took care of me while I recovered."

She continued to look at her tea and waited. After a few moments passed she wiped her eyes and looked at Remus. He sat like a statue in his seat, staring at her like he had never seen her before. "I fought my feelings for you for a long time," she continued bravely, "I knew it wouldn't be fair to you. Knowing the same man who changed your life forever did _that_ to me and in turn I did that to my self to rid myself of him..I thought you'd never want to be around me, let alone touch me again. But I let myself forget, being near you just felt so...natural. It was so easy.. I didn't mean to deceive you." She could see the anger lighten his eyes and knew Ron was right. She'd lost him. Closing her eyes she whispered, "I knew this would happen...I told you.."

He got up suddenly and walked over to her, crouching beside her seat and turning her to face him, "Hermione, I _do not_ hate you. I hate what was done to you. I hate that I can't do anything to help you now. I hate that Ron treats you in such a way for what happened to you." His voice raised with every word but then it dropped an octave and he grabbed the sides of her face, "But Gods I do not hate you. And now that I've held you Hermione, I could never imagine not getting to do so again." She openly sobbed in his arms and he held her steady to him, his fingers laced into her hair with his other hand on her back. When she quieted she started to hiccup and he pulled her away slightly so he could pull her chin up. "You mean so much to me Hermione."

"Even if you don't care about what happened to me, I may not be able to give you more children Remus."

"Teddy is enough for me."

"You can't mean that," she shook her head.

"But I do," he smiled down at her, "If there were some in the future I would be happy but I am perfectly content with Teddy. He is perfect."

She stared hard at his chest and tried to steady her breathing. As she inhaled she brought her hands to rest on his chest and felt his heart beating rapidly under her palm. The reality of their verbal exchange crushed her. Pushing herself off him she sighed painfully, "You deserve more than me Remus."

He reached for her hand, "Hermione-," the sound of his wand, letting them know Teddy was awake, cut him off.

"Daddy!" Teddy's voice rang out and they waited until his tiny body appeared in the doorway followed closed by Sirius and Harry, who they hadn't realized had left, "Auntie Mione!" Teddy dropped Sirius's hand and ran at her, barreling into her arms as she immediately stooped to his level. He was adorable with his groggy eyes and wild turquoise bed hair.

"Little wolf, how did you sleep love?"

"Good. I misses you."

"I've missed you too." She snuggled into his hair as he gripped her neck and burrowed into her hair. "What do you want for breakfast little wolf?"

Harry shot out of his seat, "I don't think so. You sit." She tried to protest but he was adamant. Conceding to his wishes she sat in the seat beside Sirius, letting Teddy settle in her lap with a sad smile. Adjusting the toddler in her lap she looked across to Remus, "You two have been here the whole time I take it?"

"They have been. It was a real inconvenience," Sirius answered in mock irritation.

Remus shook his head at his best friend. "I couldn't leave while I knew you were hurting. Especially not when you had it stuck in your mind that I hated you. What made you think that anyway?"

She shifted slightly under Teddy. "Your eyes. They were completely gold, not your normal hazel or hazel with gold flecks, and I could see your anger. So I thought I'd made you so mad by never mentioning my lowered chances of having children that you would truly hate me if you knew why and what led to it." Sirius chuckled again and she sent him a sharp look. "What is so funny Sirius Black?"

"Moony's claimed you," Remus spoke softly at the same time Sirius told her, "You're one balarmy witch."

But Hermione only heard Remus. Her head snapped back at him, her mouth forming a slight 'o'. Remus continued, "At the Burrow I was mad at Ron for yelling at you and saying what he did. But Moony was enraged. Especially once we watched you say goodbye to Teddy. I couldn't move or speak because I was trying to rein him in, if I'd spoken when you looked at me I would have lost control of him and that wouldn't have been good for anyone."

"C-claimed me?"

Remus sighed and looked at her sheepishly, "He claimed you as his mate."

Hermione felt her heart stop and her breath caught in her throat. Harry dropped his spatula and slowly turned to face the table. Sirius was the only one unaffected by the news, he just leaned back with an amused look.

"Mate?" Remus nodded. "But werewolves...they mate for life don't they?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"We do."

"But don't you get a say?"

He chuckled, "I do." She quirked her head at him, question in her eyes. "I let him. Claim you that is."

"Why would you do that? You only get one mate!" She shrieked suddenly nervous. "How long ago did this happen? What happens if you regret choosing me? Gods Remus," she ran her hand through her curls, "why would you mate yourself to me?"

He smiled at her, "I let him last moon. I did it because frankly Moony wasn't giving up and I love you. I thought that was obvious at this point." She was silent, staring at him with caramel eyes rounded with shock. He could see the emotions whirling behind her eyes and he started to get nervous at his admission. "Don't worry Hermione, you don-"

She shook her head, "I don't deserve you, or Teddy," she picked the boy in question up, she kissed his head and set him beside her, "Let alone the both of you. You mated yourself to a barren woman who still has nightmares of her past and is still weak after all that has happened to her. I fought it, Merlin I tried to fight it but I love you and it's not fair to you. You picked the wrong mate Remus, I'm not who you deserve and I can't be who you need. You shouldn't have chosen me."

As she spoke he just watched her. When she started to leave he stopped her, standing up so they were somewhat on level ground, "You think you're weak for enduring what you had to or for having nightmares? I don't think any less of you for anything that has ever happened to you or for your decisions. I mated myself to a beautiful woman who is brilliant, stubborn, caring, and selfless. Even if Teddy wasn't here, you would be enough for me. But he is here and he loves you. I love you. _We_ am not letting you go that easily." His eyes flashed gold with his final sentence.

Fearlessly Hermione stepped closer to the table that he was towering over. "Moony, you may have mated yourself to me but you have no authority over me, not until I accept your claim. I know that much!" His eyes shifted back hazel as she watched him and brought her hand up to his face, "Remus, I love you." He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Then she was gone.

"Bloody hell," Sirius spoke in the silence while Remus stayed there with his eyes closed and whispered, "She left..."

Harry chuckled from his spot by the counter and both men snapped their heads at him.

"Pup?"

"You do realize she just admitted to loving you twice? None of what she said was against you, everything was against herself. She thinks she isn't worthy of you, not the other way around. She's not Tonks, Remus. She didn't leave because you're a werewolf. Bloody hell she didn't leave you at all. Hell, she admitted things to you that in almost four years she hasn't told anyone." He turned back to their food, "I'm her best friend and it took me months to learn those things and not because she told me. She will probably wall herself up in the library and research the details of a werewolf mating claims and calm down. Give her time."

The other men shared curious look before Sirius nodded and Remus retook his seat across from his son.

"Was Moony really who spoke to her?"

Remus smiled to himself and nodded, "That last part, yes. And she knew it. She wasn't afraid of him."

"Please," Harry scoffed turning to the table with their plates in his arms, "Hermione doesn't have the good sense to fear anything, let alone someone she loves. Why would Moony be any different?"

"Moony is a monster," Remus started.

"To you maybe. But to Hermione he is apart of you and I think we've already covered that she loves you which means she loves him too. Has anyone ever had the balls to address him in such a way?" Remus shook his head, "Exactly. She knows where she stands with him just as much as you. Like I said, give her time."

* * *

Hermione had had enough of the books in the library. She had learned all it held about mating bonds and she felt overwhelmed which is how she found herself cleaning one of the many forgotten rooms in Grimmauld Place. Her mind was clouded with the words she'd read and tried helplessly to sort it all out, most of it she already knew but the books were still vague. The one new piece of information she now knew was that her bond to Remus wouldn't be complete until they consummated their relationship for the first time. The thought made her blush. She also knew that now that Remus had claimed her Moony would forever recognize her as his mate, no matter if she accepted the bond of not. She was mad at him for doing such a thing but at the same time she felt a contentment within her that made her want to smile.

Harry found her later that evening, asleep amongst piles of rubble. He smiled slightly and leaned down to pick her up to take her to her room. When he touched her, however, she started to scream and hit him. "Oof-Hermione! Stop it! Hermione it's me, wake up!" Her eyes shot open and she looked around confused before taking in Harry. "Are you alright?"

"Harry? D-did I hurt you?"

"No," he laughed lightly, "I came to take you to bed."

She nodded reluctantly and let him pull her to her feet. When she stumbled he scooped her up and she was too exhausted to really fight it, "You and Sirius keep doing this. Picking me up and carrying me around like I'm helpless."

Harry laughed again as he started down the stairs, "You're my sister, of course I am going to take care of you. As for Sirius, he's just well Sirius." He smirked down at her and she giggled. She let her head lay against his shoulder and sighed.

"How is Remus?"

"Fine. Back at home but fine. He's just as stubborn as you. He didn't want to leave but he wants to give you space now too. Sirius says it's all because you're his mate but I think it has just as much to do with him loving you and him being scared you will leave him as Tonks did."

"I would never," she pushed off his chest, "I don't care that he's a werewolf. It has never mattered to me!"

"That's what I told him," he chuckled tightening his hold on her. "But with how much he's lost and how often he's been turned away by others for his lycanthropy alone, I can understand his fear." They reached her door and he nudged it open with his foot and set her down. "Go to bed Mione, we're going to the Burrow early tomorrow."

"Why," she whined.

He merely smirked and replied cryptically before walking off, "You'll see."

* * *

Hermione met Sirius and Harry in the living room by the fire place in an tattered pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. "Kitten not that I'm complaining but that is a curious choice in clothes."

Rolling her eyes Hermione smirked and raised her beaded bag so they could both see it, "Ginny asked for help in the garden. Apparently the twins degnomed it yesterday and she wants help planting and weeding. My proper clothes are in my bag." Sirius raised his hands in surrender and shifted so she could go through the floo. As she went through she took a few steps and narrowly avoided Harry stepping through immediately after. She gave him a look and walked towards the kitchen and back door. She saw Ginny by the garden but before she could even start in Ginny's direction she was picked up by Fred who unceremoniously tossed her to George making her screech with laughter. They delivered her directly at the edge of the garden and flew off on conjured brooms before she could draw her wand and hex them.

"They are going to be your biggest problem," Ginny snickered when Hermione grumbled. "We're all still a bit shocked but I doubt those two will leave you alone for even a second."

The pair got started pulling weeds from the ground in silence and continued until all the seedlings were planted. As they stood and Hermione attempted, fool heartedly, to brush the dirt from her pants when a tiny body collided with her legs and knocked against her head. "Little wolf?" she rubbed her head and picked him up checking his own forehead noticing the growing pink bump. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said in a weak voice, rubbing his head. "Your head hurts too."

She chuckled and pulled him closer to her, "Only a little. Come lets go get cleaned up, I seem to have gotten you all dirty." Nodding to Ginny the three of them walked back into the Burrow while Teddy animatedly told Ginny about his morning and Hermione held him and tried to control her heartbeat knowing Remus was somewhere close. In the kitchen Molly rushed the girls up the stairs with instructions to get clean. While Ginny grumbled under her breath about overbearing mothers Hermione smiled and took Teddy into the small bathroom just outside the living room. After a quick scorgify and a kiss on the forehead the small boy ran from the room and Hermione followed in Ginny's direction up the stairs.

When Hermione emerged from the bathroom and joined Ginny in her room the redhead watched her closely as she began to pull on her jeans and a purple jumper. She'd just charmed her wet hair into a braid when Ginny's curiosity got the better of her, "What's going on with you and Professor Lupin?"

"Remus."

"Oh yes, you have to tell me all about that," patting the spot next to her Hermione shook her head at her best friend before flopping down beside her and starting from the beginning. Ginny was one of the only people who knew Hermione had been harboring a crush for the older wizard since her third year, just as she knew of Ginny's crush on Sirius but as she spoke Ginny got more and more excited. Until Hermione got to the end. "Mione! Why would you do that?"

"I'm not denying his claim, I simply wanted for time to wrap my brain around it. And he does deserve more," she looked down at her hands. "He bound himself to me and I'm broken Gin. He got the wrong end of the deal.."

Ginny stood quickly and thumped the back of Hermione's head, "Mione, if you say that again I will hex you. We all know you've both liked each other for years, are you really so shocked he chose you? Because I'm not."

"He is all I have ever wanted." Hermione mused, "He and Teddy. But Gin, I have nothing to give him anything in return." She fidgeted under her best friends gaze and stood, "Please, lets just go down stairs." Ginny nodded and held out her hand which Hermione took without question. Halfway down the stairs Hermione pulled her to a stop with a small smile on her lips, "I don't want to deny him. I don't plan to at least.." Ginny grinned and pulled her closer starting up their pace again.

In the kitchen Hermiones smile slipped as she saw the tall red head man who stood from the table the moment they entered the room, "Charlie?" Everyone grew quiet as he moved from the table and walked towards his sisters. Charlie rarely came home anymore, when he did it was a special occasion. By the way he was looking at her she knew why he was here and she couldn't bare it, tears welled in her eyes, "Why are you here Charlie?" He was quiet as he stopped before them, nodding to Ginny the other girl went to stand beside her mother leaving Hermione standing alone with the burly man. He didn't say anything, he just looked her up and down before holding out his hands offering her to take them. Hesitantly she did and he wasted no time pulling her to him.

He said only her name and held her, gently stroking her hair. When his grip on her loosened she leaned back in his grip. "I would have come sooner but Ginny insisted it would be better to wait until a family dinner."

Hermione laughed, "She was right, usually is." He gave her a rare chuckle and lead her back to the table, relinquishing her to the twins who sat across Sirius, Harry, and Charlie's empty seat. Hermione saw Remus further down the table by Arthur and quickly averted her gaze when he looked at her. As she started plating her food something tugged on her jumper, smiling at Fred she turned and met Teddy's weary face. "Love, whats wrong?"

"Can I sit with you? Daddy said you might not want to."

"Little wolf, you can sit with me whenever you'd like." Hermione smiled at the boy before shooting a fiery glare at Remus, who was watching their exchange, "Daddy should know better." She watched Remus's eyes flashed gold and helped Teddy up, setting him in her lap before breaking eye contact and conjuring him a small plate. Sirius chuckled across from her and she narrowed her gaze at him until he lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"How are you Lavender? You look lovely." Hermione feigned politeness.

"Thank you Hermione. You do as well," she smiled kindly from her spot next to Ginny. Leaning forward as if it would help, Lavender whispered, "I am sorry for what happened to you Hermione. And I am even more sorry Ronald told everyone out of spite."

Hermione gave her a sad smile, "You don't need to apologize for him but I appreciate it. How is planning the wedding coming along?"

"It's not," the girl spoke in a softer voice leaning back in her seat, "I've postponed it for the time being."

"Oh..I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it's a recent development. I couldn't believe he could be so callus and uncaring to someone he claimed to love and was friends with for 10 years."

"Lavender...I..."

"Really Hermione don't feel bad. The whole incident opened my eyes to who he is and I'm just not sure if that's who I want to be with. I want something like," her gaze shifted between Hermione and Remus before coming to rest back on Hermione, "well I want something pure. Something natural."

Ginny grinned beside her and gave Hermione a look that said, "I told you so," and Hermione blushed. "Still, I am sorry. I know you were excited for your wedding and to postpone it so close to the date must be hard."

Lavender gave a short nod, "It is but I'd rather postpone it than marry someone I am having doubts about. You know?"

Hermione nodded and looked down at the boy in her arms, suddenly overcome by the urge to go to Remus she let her head drop and settled instead for pushing her nose into Teddy's hair. Inhaling deeply she smiled and closed her eyes, pulling him tighter to her. When he looked at her she smiled and kissed his cheek before he turned back to his food and she risked a glance at Remus who was talking to Sirius and stiffened slightly as her gaze lingered. Sensing his discomfort she let herself fall back into conversation with Lavender and Ginny.

* * *

The following week drifted by in a blur for Hermione. She didn't realize just how meaningless it had been until she heard Teddy's laugher from down stairs Friday night. They were here and knowing that brought her a comfort she didn't realize she was craving. The affect was almost immediate and she welcomed it. Relaxing into her seat by the fire Hermione listened to the sounds of Teddy's joy and fell asleep without realizing it. She hadn't meant to fall asleep in the library,she had really only meant to swap books before going to her own room, getting dressed, and snuggling into bed with said book. When she woke the house was quiet and after looking out the window and seeing how dark it was she didn't think anyone would be downstairs. So she refastened her dressing gown and padded down the stairs on bare feet. She froze in the doorway seeing Remus and Sirius at the table. Pulling her dressing gown closer to her she tried to retreat from the room but Sirius' smirk told her he had other plans.

Remus heard her on the stairs. He knew he should leave, he wanted to give her space after all. But a selfish part of him wanted to see her and have her close. Being in the same house with her was enough to calm Moony but he was craving to have her closer. So he didn't move, he stayed still and merely brought a finger up to his mouth to silence Sirius who did so without question. He had to work hard to suppress his laugh when she entered the room and Sirius's grin spread and a mischievous light hit his eyes.

"Kitten, I've missed you!"

She recovered quickly, "Sirius, you mutt, why are you so undressed? Honestly you do have clothes don't you?"

"You're one to talk Kitten," he arched an eyebrow at her and let his gaze rake across her form.

Remus growled lowly and she smirked back, lifting her own eyebrow in challenge. "I fell asleep in the library after a bath and didn't think anyone would be awake still. You happen to just like wandering around the house showing us all what we don't care to see," she quipped moving further into the kitchen and moving for a cup of tea. "Look at me like that again Sirius and I will hex you soft for a month." Turning back to face him, she leaned back against the counter grinning at the paled expression he gave her and her heart skipped a beat seeing Remus's shoulders move up and down.

She kept her gaze on his back and closed her eyes, "Where's Teddy?"

It was quiet for a moment before she heard Remus speak, "He fell asleep with Harry in the living room."

"You're staying the night then?"

"I'll take him home soon."

She opened her eyes and found him in the same spot he'd been in before, back facing her. "You don't have to." Sirius quirked his brow at her again and smirked. "Goodnight." Instead of turning back to the doorway that lead to the stairs she moved past Remus and Sirius towards the living room. Remus stiffened as she passed and took in the sight of her in her dressing gown, lightly brushing the middle of her silk thighs. When she turned into the living room he caught a glimpse of her pert nipples and let his head fall on the table with a loud thump.

"Sirius, you better have been pretending when you let your gaze linger over her."

Hermione grinned hearing a loud thump from the kitchen followed by a few grumbles and Sirius' laughter. She walked over to the sleeping pair on the couch and smiled before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on each of their heads and retreating up the stairs feeling better than she had all week.


	6. Chapter 6

Midway through dinner everyone was so absorbed in their own conversations that only Remus heard the floo and, due the upcoming moon his heightened senses, he knew who it was before the wizard entered. He shot a glance at Sirius before abruptly leaving the table and going out the backdoor. His abrupt exit didn't go unnoticed but it was quickly overshadowed by Ron's entrance.

"Ronald?" Molly sounded shocked. Sirius, now understanding his best friends exit, excused himself. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I. But I have a lot to apologize for," his gaze touched Hermione's and she stiffened. "Mione.."

She stood from her spot and shook her head, "No. I don't want your apologies."

"Mione please-"

"No Ronald. You betrayed my trust, my best friend of near ten years. So no I don't want to hear your apologies. If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Nodding to Harry she left out the backdoor in the direction Remus and Sirius went. It took a moment but she eventually heard snarls and hushed tones from behind the shed, walking over silently she heard Sirius try to calm Remus who seemed to be having none of it.

"Moony, mate, you need to calm down."

"Don't you think I know that! Why do you think I left before he came in?"

"He's no threat to you," Sirius joked.

She heard a growl, "He hurt her, our mate. And I can't do anything about it or she'll fear me more."

"Remus," she spoke softly walking out from behind the side of the shed. His head snapped towards her and he snarled. "Do not snarl at me Moony, it's not my fault I was able to sneak up on you."

Sirius laughed, "I think I'll go back inside now."

They waited while he retreated back into the house their eyes locked together, caramel brown and gold. Faintly she heard the door to the Burrow shut before she took a step closer to him until she was almost flush against him and brought her hand up to his face, "I'm not scared of you Moony."

"He fears it," he tapped his chest, "the man is starting to accept it but I will not. He thinks you are afraid of us, that you're upset at him for letting me claim you and that you are leaving us. With every passing day his fear grows and his hope lessens."

"I am not afraid of either of you," she growled and grabbed his face between her hands, "and I am not leaving you. I may have needed time for everything but I didn't leave. I've missed you. Seeing you Friday night was the best I've felt all week, having you so close. Nothing Ronald, or anyone else, could say will change how I feel about you."

His lips crashed down on hers and just as she felt her knees about to give out he had his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. She willingly surrendered to him and he growled his approval against her lips. When his kiss softened she knew that Remus was back in control. But she kept kissing him, pulling her hands off his face and winding them around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair, keeping herself pressed against him. She gently bit his lip before releasing him and spoke against his lips, "I am not afraid of you, nor am I upset over your claim. Initially yes, but not now. I am afraid, however, that you will end up regretting it. Regretting me."

Remus pulled back slightly to meet her eyes, "Hermione, I could never regret you. You are apart of me, whether you accept my claim or not, you will always be apart of me. I love you, as does Moony."

He leaned forward hesitantly and grinned when she reached on her toes to meet him. His kiss was equal parts gentle and passionate and still, despite her words, Remus was worried that Moony's possessiveness might still scare her. That she would be overwhelmed once more by them. So he tried to hold back. It was hard being so close to the moon but he tried and Hermione could feel it. She knew something was off.

"Remus," she murmured against his lips, giving him one final kiss before pulling back. "Let go inside. We will continue this after the moon."

She smiled at the relief that crossed his eyes and Remus kissed her gently one last time before guiding her back to the house. But when he opened the door his hand left the small of her back and he entered a few paces behind her. Hermione frowned when he started around the other side of the table, taking his seat beside Sirius once more. Sirius arched a elegant eyebrow but he got up and kissed her temple before moving to take her previous seat and leaving her to take his beside Remus. Everyone thought the exchange was curious but no one said a word when Hermione sat down. She felt Remus's posture relax with her proximity and smiled before reaching forward and swapping her plate with Sirius.

Harry was the next to stand at the table, sharing a knowing look with Hermione and than Molly he turned to Ginny.

When Harry looked at her Hermione was overcome with excitement and grinned at Remus and put her hands in her lap, fidgeting with her fingers. Harry got down on one knee beside the redhead and asked for her hand Hermione was practically vibrating with excitement. It wasn't until Ginny sputtered out a yes and practically threw herself into Harry's arms that Hermione realized she was crying. Remus smiled at her excitement and watched her during the whole exchange. She turned back to him and smiled brilliantly, he couldn't stop himself from wiping her eyes and letting his hand rest on her cheek smiling back at her when she leaned into his touch. Leaning forward she gently kissed his cheek and stood to congratulate her friends.

"Congratulations Gin," she beamed as the younger witch barreled into her, "I told you not to worry."

"You knew?" Ginny shrieked, smacking Hermione's arm.

She feigned hurt and cradled her arm, "Of course I knew. Do you honestly think he found that ring on his own? Do you like it?" she pulled at her hand and examined the ring now adorning her best friends finger.

"I love it!"

"You'd better," Hermione laughed, "He drove me mad dragging me to jewelers all over London. In the end all it took was a trip to his family vault to find the perfect one."

"Don't give away my secrets Mione," she heard Harry behind her.

Turning she grinned, "Oh please, like you wouldn't tell her eventually."

Sirius came up behind the trio with a wide grin, draping his arm across Hermione's shoulders with Remus close behind him. "May I see it?" Ginny grinned and extended her hand to Remus who examined the ring. His smile became pained and he passed her hand to Sirius who did the same. "That is your grandmothers ring Harry. It's a wonderful choice."

Ginny's eyes widened but Harry was the one to speak, "Are you sure?"

Sirius laughed, "We're sure. We spent enough summers and holidays with the Potters to recognize that ring."

As Harry started to pepper the two men about his family, Hermione gently extracted herself from Sirius and moved from the room and into the living room where Molly was already pouring over bridal books. As she approached the matronly woman looked up at her and reached out a hand which Hermione easily took. Molly pulled her down beside her and handed her a stack of books. "Another wedding, how exciting dear!"

"I knew you'd be excited about it," she snickered flipping through magazines.

Molly smiled dazzlingly and turned to Hermione, "I expect you'll be next. You and Remus."

Hermione lost herself in a fit of coughs when her mouth suddenly dried up. "What?"

"Oh dear," Molly patted her knee, "Let's not dance around the obvious."

"I-it's much too early for that. We're not even together. Not really." She kept her gaze down on the magazine open in front of her, "Please don't say anything like that to him. He is struggling with all of, whatever we are, as it is."

Molly gave her a questioning look, "He doesn't seem to be struggling."

"I can tell," Hermione shrugged, "I don't know how but I can tell. He's holding back from me and I know he's still worried. It's hard to explain Molly but please don't say anything like that to him."

The matronly woman nodded and smiled at the young witch she saw as a daughter. "You're good for him Hermione."

"I hope to be," she murmured turning a page. Neither woman noticed the men in the doorway, one grinning wickedly while the other smiled, gold eyes bright, his inner wolf howling, thrilled at his mates words.

* * *

Another loud howl broke through the silencing charm that had been placed on the attic and Sirius cursed. Hermione hadn't come back from work yet and Moony seemed to be taking her absence hard. Harry told them she had court and they knew it wasn't uncommon for her to be stuck in court for hours depending on the bill she was fighting or trying to pass. When Moony's howls started reaching beyond the silencing charms Harry hurried Teddy away for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's leaving Sirius sitting by the fireplace, glass of firewhiskey in hand, waiting for the wolf to quiet.

Green flames erected from the silent hearth and Hermione stepped out, mumbling to herself irritably. "Bloody bastards," she was oblivious to Sirius as she took off her robes and sent a her pile of parchment up to her room. Her eyes finally settled on the man nearest her, "Sirius? Are you-" a howl cut her off and she sprinted up the stairs two at a time leaving Sirius calling after her. At the attic door she knelt down and put her forehead against the heavy wood listening to him pace back and forth. "Moony..I'm here." There was a heavy thud against the wall nearest the door and she flinched, "Be careful, love. Please. I'm here, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I'm home." She heard another softer thud behind the door but the pacing ceased.

"Kitten," Sirius said her name softly behind her.

"How long has he been doing that?" she snarled in response with her head still against the cool wood of the door.

"As soon as his transformation was over."

She whirled at him, "And you did nothing?! He was hurting himself!"

"You know damned well there was nothing we could do to help him. He refused to let me spend the night with him and you were gone! You didn't come home on time, that's why he was in such a rage!"

There was a snarl behind the door and Hermione flinched turning back to it, her hand splayed across the wood, "I didn't mean to. They kept me there and I couldn't just leave, no matter how much I wanted to." With her forehead against the door when took a deep breath, "Is Teddy in bed?"

This time when Sirius spoke his voice was softer, "No, Harry took him for ice cream when he had trouble sleeping. They should be back soon."

As if on queue she the heard the faint sound of the front door closing and Sirius left down the stairs. Hermione made to follow but knelt by the door again. "I'm going to get Teddy and put him to bed. Please be careful, don't hurt yourself anymore," she heard a small grunt in reply and smiled, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Heading towards the stairs she cast a final glance at the attic door before going down the steps towards the voices on the floors below.

"Mione, you got him to calm down," mused Harry as she entered the kitchen.

She nodded, "I did. Hello little wolf, did you get ice cream with Uncle Harry?"

"I had chocolate," she smiled and he raised his arms for her as she picked him up. "Is daddy okay?"

"I don't know, we'll see in the morning. Are you ready for bed?" He yawned and nodded. "Lets go then. Say goodnight to your uncles." He gave a quiet wave and let his head fall to her shoulder. She let Harry kiss her temple and gave Sirius a tiny smile before turning from the room and starting up the stairs once more. When Teddy was bathed and re-dressed in his nighties she tucked him in.

"Will you stay?"

"No love, I've got some work to finish. I'll probably sleep in my own room and come in in the morning to help your daddy before making you pancakes," she tickled him making him laugh. She kissed his forehead and swept his hair from his eyes, "Sleep well love."

In her own room she surrounded herself with the parchment she brought home from the ministry and ended up falling asleep amongst the stacks. A loud noise from the hallway woke her and she banished her work to her desk on her way out the door. She was tying the sash to her rob when she saw Sirius helping Remus down the stairs.

"Remus?" The air from her lungs left her when she finally got to see him. He was a sickly grey with a sharp gash across his neck and he was favoring his entire right side. She met them at the landing and ushered them into her room. While Sirius helped him onto the bed she went into her bathroom and summoned various potions and salves from around the house. Back in her room she crawled across the bed as everything she'd summoned came to set on a small tray that levitated beside her.

"I've got him Sirius." After using her wand to close the wound on Remus's neck and she lifted a brow when the animagus didn't move and just stared at her with an accusing look. "I'm not going to hurt him, nor he me. Thank you for helping him down the stairs but I've got him."

"He's self-conscious of his scars," he spoke in a soft voice.

Hermione scoffed, "I have seen his scars. He's like this because of me, let me help him."

"Kitten I didn't mean that last night. I was just upset," she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"You know as well as I do that there was truth to it. He only reacted that way because I was gone." She wiped a stray tear and looked at Sirius, "He needed me and I wasn't here so Moony had a fit and now Remus is hurt for it. Let me tend to him on my own." Dropping his gaze she picked up a canister of healing salve and applied a small amount to the new flaming red scar on his neck. "Please."

Sirius left quietly and she took a deep breath in relief when he closed the door. Leaning over the man in her bed, she used her wand to remove the tattered shirt Remus wore and bit her lip to keep from gasping at the series of bruises marking his whole right side. Taking them in she felt her eyes swell with tears again.

When she found no more cuts or open wounds she cradled his head in her lap and coaxed a potion down his throat. "Drink love, please. You'll feel much better once you've had it." She massaged his throat until he swallowed and sent the tray back to the bathroom. Summoning a new shirt and underwear for him she dressed him with her wand and kissed his cheek before pulling the covers over him. Laying beside him she watched his chest rise and fall until she fell asleep again.

A groan woke her next and she shot up in bed, "Remus!"

"I'm here," his voice was rough from over use the night before. "Are we in your room?" he grimaced trying to sit up.

"Yes, please stay down a bit longer. You're badly bruised," she pushed on his shoulders gently until his head once more found the pillows and softly pulled up his shirt to examine his side. He let her, watching her with a curious eye, "Did you not take your wolfsbane?"

"I did but..." he looked away from her, "Moony knew you weren't here and was nervous. He wanted to go find you and protect you, wherever you were. He fought me for power and won. Despite the potion."

She listened as he spoke and summoned another potion for his bruises. "You stupid, stupid wolf," she growled, "That's why you did this to yourself? I didn't need protecting, I would have been back soon enough. You shouldn't have hurt yourself. If I could thump Moony's muzzle I would."

She handed him the potion while scowling at him, he laughed and took the potion, downing it quickly. Vanishing the vial she craned his neck to the side, looking at his new scar deciding it would fade soon enough and become a silvery white whisper of a scar like all his others. He shivered when her fingertips touched him and he groaned quietly.

"I need to go make pancakes for everyone," her touch left him quickly as she rolled off her side of the bed grabbing her dressing gown off the foot of the bed. "You stay. I'll bring your food up. Teddy is going out with Sirius today, like he normally does after a bad moon. I expect you to stay in this bed and recover." She left without looking at him and he watched her with a tight smile on his face. He knew mid-transformation that Moony would fight him in Hermione's absence. He was present and kept fighting for control but it didn't work. It wasn't until Moony heard her voice that he was able to gain some semblance of control but he knew he would hurt come morning, more than it did when he laid beside the attic door, letting her presence touch and calm the beast within him.

He remembered hearing her and Sirius before he let his exhaustion completely take over, the smell of her and her shampoo surrounding him. He'd tried to escape her bed without waking her but the moment he shifted his side radiated with pain and he couldn't keep the groan from slipping past his lips. He enjoyed having her fuss over him but felt guilty all the same remembering what she told Sirius the night before.

"Kitten's got you all patched up I see." He looked over at the door and found his best friend smirking at him. Sirius came over and sat at the foot of the bed, "She was worried you know?"

Remus growled, "You made her feel bad for not being here."

"I know," he sighed, "I also tried to apologize but I'm afraid the damage was done. She thinks she let you down."

"She didn't."

"Daddy!" Teddy sprung into the room and barreled on to the bed, Sirius caught him as he launched himself at his father who flinched in anticipation.

"Little wolf, daddy is hurt. You and I are going to go out today while Aunt Mione takes care of him. He should be better by tomorrow." Sirius said, tickling the young boy. "What do you want to do today while we're out?"

Teddy took a series of breathes to steady himself after his laughter subsided and looked at his uncle seriously, "I want to get books." Remus grinned and Sirius tried to repress his groan, settling instead to roll his eyes.

"Of course you do wolf. Very much like your Auntie Mione you are."

"Speaking of Auntie Mione Teddy, she's making pancakes," Remus goaded and the boys eyes widened before he pealed out of Sirius's grasp and ran from the room. "Go with him you mutt, let me rest," Remus chuckled. "Don't spoil him too much while you're out."

Sirius threw his head back in laughter, "I will do no such thing! The pup will get what the pup asks for." Remus groaned and started mumbling about overzealous uncles as Sirius left the room, still laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione grabbed Remus's plate and started up the stairs on bare feet after Sirius left with Teddy. According to Sirius, Harry got called away the night prior for a mission and so far he hadn't returned. Gently pushing open the door to her room she found Remus sprawled gracelessly across her bed and had to work to stifle a giggle. Coming over to the side of the bed she set down his plate of pancakes and removed the stasis charm from them, letting their aroma permeate the room. Remus's nostrils flared and he sifted closer, "Ummmm."

Hermione didn't try to hide her laugh this time. "They're still warm, I suggest you eat them before they get cold."

Turning back into her bathroom she left the door open and started the shower with her wand, stripped off her robe and pajamas. She hissed when the hot water touched her skin but let herself succumb to the water. She stood under the water for a while and didn't move to wash herself until she felt herself relax completely. When she stepped out she cast a drying charm on her body and put her robe back on before re-entering her room. Using her towel to dry her hair she smiled when she saw Remus sitting up in her bed, book in hand, his empty plate on the bedside table. She remained silent as she walked across the room and into her closet.

As she walked past the foot of the bed Remus glanced up and his breathe caught in his throat seeing her in her dressing gown again. He listened closely as she disappeared into her closet. He heard the faint sound of her robe hit the ground and her softly opening and closing drawers. When she emerged she was in a comfortable pair of sweatpants that clung to her thighs and a loose fitted long sleeve t-shirt, her damp hair braided down her back.

"You're not going to work?"

"I owled them before I started on breakfast. I'll go back when you're healed."

"You don't have to do that Hermione."

"I know but I wanted to." She faced him as she sat in the bed beside him, "How are you feeling?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I?" she counted in an exasperated manner.

Remus fought his grin, "My side is aching and my throat is sore."

She nodded and shifted closer, "May I see again?"

"You don't need to ask, you've seen most all of me already," he grinned as a blush creeped into her cheeks and lifted his shirt for her, wincing at the movement. He shivered as her fingers traced his bruising down to his hip where she gently pulled down the side of his underwear wincing seeing the black and blue stretch there as well. "It's not so bad."

"Gods Remus," she whispered removing her hands from his warm skin. She caught a stray tear and left the bed only to return moments later with a bruise salve and another potion which she shoved at him. "Please take this." Once he drank it she urged him to his side with a flick of her wrist while she opened the lid to the salve. Pulling up his shirt once more she massaged the salve into his side, wincing as he flinched under her. Silent tears fell as she worked the salve into his skin, silently praying it would rid him of the nasty coloring marring his skin. When she was done she put the lib on the salve and returned to the bathroom. Only after she washed her hands and dried her face did she re-emerge.

"Hermione.." she shook her head and crawled into the bed beside him, stopping a foot away from him, not wanting to touch him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

"No love, you don't need to feel guilt over about Moony's actions. He has his own mind, he will do what he wants."

"He stopped when I asked him to," she replied, eyes still squeezed shut.

"Your presence and voice calmed him enough for me to reign back in my control over him."

Hermione looked up suddenly and gently pressed her lips to his and he moaned against her. Apart from their lips they didn't touch, she kept the distance between them afraid to hurt him further.

She pulled back abruptly and looked ashamed, "I'm sorry, that was-"

"Amazing. Don't ever apologize for kissing me." Despite the ache in his side her pulled her closer and ignored her squeak of protest. "I hurt Hermione but having you touching me, kissing me, helps more than any salve or potion." He brought a hand up to her cheek and grinned, "Have you accepted our claim?"

Hermione's smile touched her eyes, "I accepted it the day you told me it was there, I just needed time to understand it fully." She let her forehead fall against his sternum and inhaled deeply. "Why do you think I had Sirius put you in here and not in your own room. Part of it had to do with Teddy but I wanted you here with me. Like last moon but without Teddy. It was selfish. But I was craving time alone with you and seeing you hurt..."

His head rested atop hers and he chuckled, "I don't mind and I doubt Ted did either. He loves a having big bed to himself more than he likes sharing it with me." She let her hands come to rest on his chest. "And you can have time with me whenever you'd like, love. I crave it just as much as you do, if not more."

"Remus can I ask you something?" Remus nodded, "Are you afraid of Moony? With me."

"Worried is a better word for it. He's possessive and I don't want him to scare you off."

"Is that why you held back at the Burrow? I could feel it, I just didn't know why."

Remus looked ashamed, "In part. I didn't think I could control myself, not after I almost lost it smelling Ron in the house. If I'd given in we might be fully bonded right now." She pulled out of his hold, studying his eyes as her fingers splayed across his chest. "That is why I was so relieved when you asked to go inside. You understood, you knew because of my claim. Just like you knew talking to Moony would settle him last night."

"If we..bond," she blushed, "will that continue?"

"Possibly. Bonds are considered sacred so not much is written about them as I'm sure you found out."

She nodded blush growing, "Yes, there were a few books that detailed werewolf mating bonds in Grimmauld's library."

He gave her a curious look. "So you know that since I have claimed you, once we've bonded, it will be sealed magically. Irreversible."

"Yes but the books were all rather vague in areas. I'm guessing because werewolf culture and customs aren't seen as important to most wizards," she shook her head with an angry look. "Will it be like a marriage without the formal ceremony?"

"Kind of. The act itself is the ceremony. It's old magic and it bonds the souls and magic of mates."

A few minutes passed before she spoke again. "And you're worried that I might regret being bonded to you?" He nodded and she pulled herself closer. "I love you. I'm not going into this blind. I understand what all this means and entails. So I'm not scared or going to regret this. Being around you immediately settles something within me, like a sense of peace that touches my soul. I want you. All of you. Mating bond and all." She faltered slightly as realization touched her eyes and she pulled back from his hold again, "But I understand if you don't and end up regretting it or are already. I am a broken woman and we talked about it briefly but-"

His grip on her tightened, "You are not broken. I want to be bonded to you. I just don't want _you_ to regret it after. You have your whole life ahead of you and I am close to 20 years older than you, you can still find someone you want to be with despite my claim on you."

"Remus, why didn't you claim Tonks?" she spoke softly suddenly averting the topic.

He shrugged, "The wolf identifying their mate is rare so it is more common for the man to choose a wife and the wolf to come to accept it. Moony was never fully accepting of Dora and I think it's because he knew we weren't compatible."

"You were with Tonks for two years...we haven't been together a full day. So who says you won't be the one to regret me?"

"Hermione, you are my mate," he smiled and put her hand to his chest. "Even without the completed bond I can feel you in me. I know when you're close and I can sense you. My need to protect you rivals even that of my need to protect Teddy and he is my cub. You mentioned feeling a calmness that touches your soul when I'm near you, it's the same for me except the peace you bring touches Moony too and I have never had him so calm and at ease. Even if you decided this was all too much and you left right now, I wouldn't regret my decision to claim you. Even if we bond, you will be able to seek whoever you want but our souls will remain connected...you need to know that. You will always have the option to go."

Something in his voice made her pause and consider his last words carefully. "But not you?"

He gave her a sad smile and ran his fingers along her cheek, "Werewolves mate for life, you know that. I will always love you but even if the man stops, Moony will always need you. If we bond and you choose to leave, I won't be able to. I can let you go if it's what you want but you will always be my mate..."

Her smile returned and she moved closer to him, still careful of his side. "I want to be with you Remus. I'm not going to leave, even if I have the option. I accept your claim."

He grinned before dipping his head down to claim her mouth with his own. This time she moaned and Remus swallowed the delicate sound. Her fingers found their way back to his chest, slowly rising up to his neck, being mindful of his new scar, and laced them into his hair. She felt his need grow stiff against her thigh and smiled against him before moaning again when he pressed lightly into her and pulled away resting his forehead on her own.

"Come over for dinner tomorrow."

"Are you sure you'll be ready by then? Surely this bruising won't be gone by then."

"With you taking care of me as you have been, I will be just fine by tomorrow evening. Plus it's our turn to cook for you and we are tired of seeing you not eat," he grinned at her. "Oh yes we noticed that."

"I've been eating," she scoffed. He narrowed his gaze and she shrugged, "I would love to come to dinner. For now though you need to sleep and I have work I need to finish." She gave him a light kiss and made to pull away only to have him deepen their kiss and pull her on top of him. "Remus, you're hurt," she complained trying to push off him without hurting him. "As much as I would love to kiss you all day I would rather do it without you wincing every time I touched you." She spoke around kisses and sighed with relief when he let her up. "I'll be in the library, if you need me."

"Please stay."

She faltered near the bed, "Are you sure? I don't want to keep you up."

He yawned and stretched out on her bed. "I doubt your papers will be enough to keep me up. But having you close helps."

"Alright," she summoned her paperwork and expanded her bed. Crawling back on her half of the bed she tucked her feet under her and started working while Remus slipped off to sleep, his soft snore making her smile. She was halfway through her work when Remus woke and started getting out of the bed they shared. She watched him rise stiffly and limp to her bathroom. Hermione had to close her eyes at the happiness she felt seeing him able to walk on his own when hours ago he'd needed Sirius to do so. While he was gone, she took a break and went down to the kitchen with his empty breakfast plate and began making hot chocolate. When she made it back to her room with two mugs in hand and she heard the shower going and suppressed the sudden urge that overcame her to join him. Stealing a few deep breathes she set his mug where his empty plate had been and took her spot once more amongst the papers sprawled around her.

She was sipping from her mug when Remus came back into the room, towel wrapped around his waist. He made it halfway to the door before leaning against the chair at her desk. Absently she summoned him a new pair of briefs along with his wand, winking at him when he gave her a relieved look. His side looked better, speckled mostly with green and yellow patches and only a few purple ones. She was too busy examining him from her spot on the bed to notice him drop his towel until it hit the ground. Her eyes glazed with lust and Remus smirked before pulling on the underwear she'd summoned for him while she watched him.

"That is not fair," she grumbled turning back to her papers.

"You're the one who wants to wait," he teased back as he sat back beside her. "Plus, you might as well get used to seeing me."

She blushed. "I can't very well finish my work unless you put a shirt on," she groaned.

"I'm already comfortable," he said easing back under the covers beside her. He closed his eyes, his smirk still playing on his lips as she scowled at him. When his breathing evened out again he stretched and his hand came to rest on her thigh, squeezing lightly when it settled there. It was another few hours before her work was finished but when she finally banished it from the bed and eased down beside Remus his grip shifted from her thigh to her hip and pulled her into him. She lay tracing the scars on his abdomen when she heard Sirius and Teddy come back in. Gently extracting herself from his grip, she kissed Remus lightly and got up to meet the two in the kitchen.

"Oi, get away from the stove before you set yourself on fire," she teased when she saw Sirius fidgeting with the old stove. "I've got it. Little wolf, how was your day with Uncle Pads?" The boy eagerly showed her his loot while she used her wand to begin dinner.

Sirius grinned at her as he hopped up by the stove beside her while Harry helped Teddy empty his bags on the table. "Feeling better Kitten?"

"I feel just fine Pads," she quipped back making him laugh.

"Auntie Mione, is daddy better?"

"I am Ted," Remus answered for her walking stiffly into the room. He smirked when Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and watched him move. "Aunt Mione took good care of me."

Hermione snorted and turned back to their dinner listening to Sirius join them at the table and explain their day. Remus was shaking his head with mirth by the time she pushed plates at everyone. "Did they spoil you love?"

Teddy nodded eagerly and put himself in her lap, "We got lots of books!"

"Did you?" she chuckled. "We'll have to read them, yeah?"

"Tonight?"

She laughed, "Not all of them, maybe a few." Remus watched the two interact and felt himself grow hard with need. He wanted his mate. She looked beautiful with his son in her lap, laughing carefree, making plans to read his new books. He loved how kind she was, he didn't even think she realized it, it was just her nature. Hermione looked at him and smiled seeing him watching her.

"Are you staying one more night or are you done recovering?" Sirius asked with a wide grin.

"I think we're going to stay tonight Pads. My healer doesn't think I should even be out of bed yet."

Sirius snorted while Harry grinned, "She's a bit overprotective."

"Deal with it," she replied snippy. "You got yourself into enough trouble that my overprotectiveness is warranted. And Moony," she pointed at Remus, "worked himself into a tiff and hurt you. I am right to worry."

Remus beamed at her words before winking at her.

Harry however raised a brow, "You sound serious about this, Mione."

She waved him off, "Why wouldn't I be? I don't like seeing those I love hurt."

Sirius got up and poured himself a glass of wine, seeing Hermione's longing look he passed her his prepared glass before pouring another for himself. She took a sip with a grateful sigh before continuing to listen to Teddy babble about his day. He was so animated it made her heart feel lighter than air. Suddenly he took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

Hermione coughed into her wine.

"Yes, Kitten, can we sleep with you two tonight?"

Hermione shot Sirius the bird behind Teddy's back, "You may sleep with me little wolf but I think daddy needs to sleep on his own tonight."

Remus almost whined but Teddy giggled at his father. "I get to sleep with Mione tonight," he proclaimed proudly.

"We'll see about that," Remus answered with a smirk.

"Oh you wouldn't deny him would you love?" Hermione asked putting her chin on Teddy's head. "You got my attention all day, it's his turn."

Sirius and Harry watched their playful banter with smirks plastered across their faces. Harry in particular loved how Hermione seemed to be blossoming based on whatever had transpired between her and Remus in the past 24 hours. He watched the couple go back and forth with Teddy grinning and giggling, clinging to Hermione and stole sips of Sirius's wine here and there. "Watch this," Sirius whispered to him. Harry watched his godfather pick up a biscuit and toss it at Remus who instinctively moved to grab it but winced once his arm lifted above his shoulder.

Hermione practically growled, "See you're not ready for a night with me," she winked at Remus who finally let out a whine and glowered at his best friend.

Remus playfully conceding the knowledge that he would be sleeping alone, retreating up the stairs after dinner with a yawn. Hermione sent Harry to take Teddy for his bath while Sirius started the dishes and Hermione went upstairs to tend to her werewolf. She found him in her room, sprawled across the expanse of the bed already asleep. The sight made her smile as she closed the door and wondered into the bathroom for the bruise slave and potion. Despite him being on his stomach she could easily access his side when she pulled away the covers. He groaned feeling her fingers on his skin and peeked an eye at her while she worked. Drinking the offered potion he vanished the vial and rolled over to face her.

When he did Hermione leaned back on the bed and looked at him.

"I love you," he said almost cautiously.

It made her smile, "I love you too." Reaching over she kissed him to seal her promise before getting off the bed. "And it's because of that I need you to heal. I hate seeing you limping or bruised. I've got Teddy, don't worry about him."

"If he's with you I have nothing to worry about. But.." he grinned at her, "could you not sleep with both of us?"

"Will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?"

He looked excited, "For tonight," he promised.

Hermione chuckled, "We'll sleep with you." He smiled brightly before yawning making her laugh. "Harry's giving him his bath. We'll be in in a hour or so." Leaning forward she touched his cheek before lacing her fingers into his hair, eyes fluttered at the low growl that resonated in his chest. Looking into his eyes she found them streaked gold and smirked before licking her lips and placing them against his.

A groan escaped him at her assault and he pulled her into his lap effortlessly. When she was out of breath he peppered kisses down her jaw, neck and shoulder earning himself several moans in return. She felt him stiffen under her and grinned with her head thrown back, giving him complete access to her throat. A shiver ran through her as he licked her neck before she replaced her lips on his. She ground down on him almost purring when he pressed back. But when she moved to straddle him properly her knee touched his side and he groaned in pain, snapping Hermione out of her passion induced state.

"Remus!" crawling off him she moved to check his side.

He chuckled and grabbed her hands to kiss her knuckles. "I'm fine, love. Just tender. We could have continued with no issue."

"Except I would have been worried about hurting you." She looked ashamed of her actions but smiled seeing him smirking at her.

"Honestly, I'm just ecstatic you want me."

Her eyebrow raised and she moved to kiss him again, "If we're being honest, I've wanted you for much longer then this claim." He smiled around a yawn, "Sleep," she commanded. "I'll be back soon with Teddy."

Remus fell asleep the moment she left the room, a content smile on his face. When she returned with Teddy on her hip, dressed for bed she set him down and quietly ushered him into the bed while she retreated back to the closet to change into fresh pajama's. Emerging in a long sleeve shirt and shorts, she smiled seeing the pair on either side of the bed leaving the only available space for her in between them. Shaking her head she crawled into the open space and sighed when Remus put an arm over her hip and Teddy curled into her. She fell asleep with her face in Teddy's turquoise hair, her hand drawing absent patterns into the skin of Remus's arm.

* * *

Waking up, Remus felt contentment settle over him seeing the witch wrapped in his arms and his son clinging to her. Moony preened seeing her, _Mate_. 'She's ours,' Remus confirmed making Moony howl with pride. Teddy stirred under his gaze before Hermione did. Bringing his finger to his lips he winked at his son when he grinned at him, excitement washing over his tiny features.

"Want to go make breakfast?" Remus whispered.

"Yeah!" Teddy whispered back happily. When he planted a soft but sloppy kiss on Hermione's cheek before bounding out of the bed Remus's heart swelled. His son loved her and that had always made him happy.

"Remus?" she yawned, turning into his chest.

"Yes, love. Teddy and I are going to make breakfast."

Hermione smirked against his shirt and reached up to kiss his neck before letting her head fall back to the bed. "Come get me when it's ready?"

"I would love nothing more," he answered kissing her forehead and pealing himself off of her. Hermione drifted back to sleep, wrapped around his pillow. Only to wake up with a squeak as Remus lifted her into his arms. As soon as she noticed who had her she relaxed against him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Breakfast, love."

"Mhmm."

Remus chuckled as she nuzzled into his neck.

"You're feeling much better," she commented.

"Sleeping with my mate after a full day of her constant attention did wonders." He felt her smile against his neck and kissed her forehead.

In the kitchen he sat down with her in his lap and laughed when she realized both Sirius and Harry were watching her with assumed looks. Rolling her eyes, she shifted herself into the seat beside Remus, her feet still dangling between his legs and started on her omlete without comment. Still hazy with sleep Hermione didn't participate much in the lively conversation leaned against Remus reveling in his closeness. After her second cup of tea, she retracted from his body and fixed her posture. Rolling her neck she moaned when it popped.

Remus smirked at her as her moan passed her lips and immediately felt himself anticipating that night. Newly eager, he got up and sent all the dishes to the sink where they started cleaning themselves before leaning down and kissing Hermione's forehead. "We'll see you in a few hours." Winking at Sirius when he tipped his tea to him and picked up Teddy before the pair left the room leaving Hermione with her blush and Harry and Sirius grinning at her wickedly.

"Shut up," she mumbled as they began to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

The floo activating brought Remus into the living room and he immediately smiled seeing Hermione dust herself off. She was in a lilac dress with her hair down and pulled away from her face with her small beaded bag in her hand and a pair of wedge heels that gave her a few extra inches. She smiled when she stood upright and found him watching her, "Hello."

"You look beautiful," he breathed in a hushed tone that made her blush. Walking up to him she hesitated slightly before reaching up to give him a soft kiss that he deepened slightly, putting his hand on her hip pulling her to him.

"You look very dashing," she responded when they broke apart. Putting her hands on his jumper she smoothed out invisible wrinkles and smiled when she felt him shiver under her touch. "Are you worried we're moving too fast?"

"I'm not. Mates are different but are you?" Smirking she shook her head and leaned against him.

Teddy ran into the living room from the direction of his room and plowed into their legs, "Auntie Mione! You're here!"

Extracting herself from Remus's hold she pulled the boy up when he raised his arms and put him on her front. "I am little wolf! I'm here for dinner with you and daddy." The boy smiled blindingly at her and reached for a strand of her curls.

"We made dinner. And chocolate!"

She laughed and looked at Remus who merely smirked and shrugged. Turning back to the boy on her stomach she smiled, "Is it good chocolate?" she teased.

"Yes!"

"Are you ready to eat Teddy?" Remus asked. When the boy nodded enthusiastically Hermione set him back down and she walked into Remus's shoulder when he raised his arm out to her. He kissed her temple as she melded into him and they followed the boy into the kitchen. He released her at the table and she helped Teddy into his seat beside her while Remus levitated the food to the table. "Roast!" Teddy squealed.

Hermione's smile grew when Remus set a glass of wine in front of her. Taking a sip she moaned lightly, "Who gave you my secrets?"

"Sirius may or may not have written a list before he left us this afternoon." Remus grinned, "He said something about woeing you right. He even tried to cook but I'd like to keep my house."

She laughed and started to cut up pieces of roast small enough for Teddy, along with his carrots and potatoes. When she was done she noticed Remus watching her with an amused look. "Sorry, I'm always the one who does it at Grimmauld. He'd have choked a million times over if it was just Harry and Sirius. I guess you could say it's habit."

"Watching you with him is easily one of my favorite things. It's actually what first drew my attention to you and changed how I saw you."

"Oh?"

Nodding he continued, "I've been fighting it for a long time. Moony is more predatory, he's wanted you for longer than I'd care to admit but he pushed harder when I started to notice you as a woman and my attraction for you grew."

"How long have you kept him at bay?" she asked taking a sip of her wine. Smiling slightly when she noticed him blush.

"He recognized your call in your 3rd year."

"My call? Oh..." He nodded looking slightly ashamed. "And you? When did you start to notice me as more?"

He leaned back in his seat and thought about it, "Before Dora left but it progressed steadily after when I started leaning on Sirius and Harry more to help with Teddy when she was gone. Seeing you with him and seeing how he reacts to you, that's what solidified it."

"I had a school girl crush on you in and since 3rd year," Hermione blushed. "After the war, it grew but I tried to smother it because I was in a bad place and you still had Dora. I felt that you would never see me as more than a student and reckless teen who put herself in unsurmountable danger."

He chuckled, "I felt like you deserve more than an old wolf like me. I have nothing to offer you, I am still a little shell shocked that you're even here with us."

"You are not old. Older, yes. But not old," Hermione scolded. "And I don't need anything but you and Teddy...and books."

He laughed, "I have plenty of those."

When dinner was finished Remus insisted on cleaning despite having cooked and Hermione took Teddy into the living room under the pretenses of putting on a film. Teddy choose Beauty and the Beast and she smiled at his pick before putting it in. After charming the dishes Remus started on some popcorn, mixing in some chocolate chunks and joined them on the couch. He sat down and lifted his arm so Hermione could immediately meld into him again with Teddy sitting in her lap. He internally laughed at the movie choice and kissed Hermione's temple when she started to sing under her breath. Teddy noticed her singing and tried to follow along too.

As the movie progressed she felt Teddy's body sag into her and she buried her face in his hair taking a deep breath before leaning her head on Remus's shoulder and started to drift listening to Teddy's steady breathing.

Before the movie was over Remus knew they were both asleep and gently extracted himself from beside them. He gave himself a moment to observe them. She was curled against the couch with her now bare feet pulled under her and Teddy curled into her, head leaned against her chest snoring lightly. He smiled and gently picked up the boy and took him into his room. Casting the usual charms to notify him if he got up he left the room and walked back to the couch.

He had an internal debate on whether to wake her or take her to bed. Which brought up another choice, his bed or the guest room. In the end the decision was easy enough since he didn't know what she wanted. Picking her up, he cradled her to him, took her into the guest room and gently set her down, smiling when she let out a delectable sigh. Standing back up he had to resist the urge to pick her back up and take her to his room, which was exactly what Moony was howling at him to do.

Back in his own room he had just laid down on the bed when he heard his door open. He sat up just enough to watch her silhouette tip toe over to his bed and crawl in. Grinning to himself he laid back down and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest with her forearm across his abdomen and he traced absent patterns on her arm with his other hand under her neck. He grinned into her hair and let his hands wander to her hip. Noticing the fabric under his fingers wasn't that of her dress he opened his eyes, sat up and pulled the covers off them. "Did you pack a change of clothes?" She returned his smirk and nodded. "You were expecting to stay?"

"Hoping would be a better word for it." She laughed and stretched out. When she did her shirt rose exposing some skin on her abdomen and Remus worked to suppress the groan that fought to escape his throat. He must not have been too successful because she turned to him and grinned, "Something wrong love?" When he didn't say anything Hermione grinned wickedly and moved closer to his side. "You want me?"

Remus growled and flipped them so he was leaning over her, "Yes. You are so beautiful and having you in my bed again is testing my resolve. I am trying to be a gentleman."

Winding her arms around his neck Hermione smiled a hairs length away from his lips, "I don't need you to be a gentleman," then pulled him into a kiss. He deepened it in a millisecond and she moaned delicately into his mouth. Her hands wandered down his chest and he shivered before letting his own hands wander down from her curls to her hips to pull her into his lap as he sat up.

"Hermione. I need you to tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable," he said between kisses.

"I've never felt so comfortable with another person." She kissed him, fingers finding their way into his short hair. He wasted no time kissing her back. Biting his lip gently she was rewarded with a soft growl that vibrated into her chest and she let her hands wander down his chest to the hem of his shirt. He let her pull his shirt off and sucked in a breath when he felt her soft fingertips on him mapping his scars. He didn't realize he'd closed his eyes until he felt her hand on his chin pulling him to face her. When he opened his eyes she pulled off her own shirt and allowed him to look her over. His eyes widened at the sight of her and his hands came off her hips to run along her sides making her shiver. His eyes touched the nasty scar marring her abdomen she absently put her hand on the scar.

"Is that's from the Department of Mysteries?" She nodded and he gently moved her hand. It was a rough jagged line that started between the curve of her breasts and ran down to her hip. "I didn't know it was this bad. You could have died."

"You're the one who found me. The healers told me if you hadn't and I'd bled for even a minute longer I would have. The curse cut through my diaphragm and punctured my lung. You saved my life," she whispered.

He growled and flipped them so he was over her once more with his face near her scar. She shivered as he sniffed it before kissing it. "We could have lost you before we even had you," he looked up at her with gold eyes. She nodded and he stalked up her body, kissing her roughly.

Hermione moaned at the assault and submitted to him somehow knowing that is what he needed in that moment. When the kiss softened slightly she reached between them and untied his pants. She ran her hands along his stomach and smiled when he groaned before starting on her shorts until her hands settled on his, "Remus...I haven't.."

Pulling up he looked at her with soft eyes before they widened slightly, realization touching him. "Were you a virgin before the Manor?"

"Yes and I couldn't bring myself to let Ron touch me after," she said in a soft voice.

Cradling her face with his hand he looked at her, hazels battling gold. "Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait if you're not ready, there is no rush Hermione."

"I am ready but.." her voice shook slightly, "Will it hurt?"

Gold won out, "It might at first but I will do everything I can to ease your discomfort."

Staring at him she tried to read his golden eyes and knew he was telling the truth. A smile playing at her lips she pulled him back to her nibbling at his lip again. He leaned over her and situated himself between her legs, settling there for the time being, taking the time to worship the half of the body he had before him. Taking her right nipple into his mouth his nipped it gently causing her to arch into his hold. He growled in approval and brought his hand to cup her other breast before moving over to it and giving it equal attention.

When she was practically purring under him he moved his hands to her shorts once more. Feeling his fingers hook beneath both her shorts and knickers she arched her hips allowing him to take them off with ease. He sat above her and let his eyes wander over her body, "You are beautiful." She smiled and watched him take her in and lower himself between her legs. "Do you trust me?" Accepting her nod he brought his head between her legs and inhaled deeply. "You smell heavenly," he growled lightly before burrowing his face between her folds. She squeaked at the contact and instantly arched her back and moaned as she felt him run him tongue along her core.

"Remus.." she whimpered.

He grinned into her when he felt her ankles pushing down his pants. Sitting up he pushed off the bed, gazing at her hungrily and let his pants fall for to the ground. He stood there for a moment letting her look at him from her spot on her elbows. Moony howled his approval watching her eyes mist over with desire again. Coming to lay beside her he let her touch him, breath hitching when she grasped him and pumped uncertainly. Taking her hand he guided her up and down his length before removing his hand and letting her continue on her own. When he felt his hips begin to move in sync with her he gently pulled her hand off him and settled between her legs again trailing kisses along her neck as she purred under him. Once there he let himself rest against her and continued kissing her, moving from her neck to her chest.

Growing impatient with need she arched into him when his lips found her nipple again and wound her legs around his waist pulling him closer so his length pressed harder against her making her groan.

"Ah! Remus please." She tried to smother her cry as his hand found her and teased her clit before rubbing himself along her a few times and aligning with her center.

Looking down at her, their eyes locked, "We can stop if that's what you want, it's not too late."

"I need you," she shuddered, her voice husky, "I want this. I want you."

"Hold onto my shoulders, squeeze if it hurts." She nodded and he kissed her, slowly pushing into her, wincing hearing her gasp in pain. When he was fully embedded in her he stilled feeling her fingernails in his shoulders and dropped his head to her shoulder as he waited. Hermione tried to relax but the moment he pushed into her she got nervous. When he stopped moving she let herself take a deep breath, "I feel so full," she shivered, pulling her arms down to his chest. She rolled her hips beneath him and he groaned.

Taking her brazen action as acknowledgement to keep going, he pulled out of her and re-entered her slowly. This time they both gasped feeling magic flow through them and covering them like a warm blanket. Hermione's eyes met his and found them gold, smiling she kissed him passionately and he continued his pace slowly withdrawing and reentering her rhythmically. The magic that coursed through them was soon forgotten as they got lost in one another.

He kissed and nibbled on her neck as he pumped into her, groaning when he felt her tighten around him and when he felt her start to constrict around him in spurts he pulled her up so she was straddling him. She cried out as he reached a new depth within her and he stilled, "No no, don't stop." She took his face in her hands and kissed him desperately. Her words calming his worry he put his hands on her hips and guided her against him and she let her head fell back as a moan ripped from her throat. Meeting his thrusts, she ground into him while he kept his hands on her hips, his grip tightening as he felt himself tighten seeking release.

The magic that was coursing through them became hot and settled into them as they reached their peaks together. A thick, shimmering mist encompassed them and Hermione eyes met Remus's gold ones as she felt herself explode, head falling back at the sensation. He waited, trying to prolong her pleasure but she rolled her hips and he lost his control, head falling to the crook of her neck. Spilling into her the mist became heavy around them and lifted only when the magic settled within them. As their highs dissipated they held onto one another and shivered as the warmth of the magic that had surrounded them left with it. When it receded completely Remus raised his head and looked at her. She was smiling brightly and he couldn't help but smile back, "I love you."

"I love you too." She rested her forehead against his. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was," he chuckled. "Did I hurt you?"

"Gods no!" Laying them back down he let himself slip from her and smiled as she let out a disappointed noise at the loss of contact. They laid on their sides facing one another and she let her hands rest on his chest, laying her palm flat over his heart. "I can feel you."

"I can feel you too." He smiled, "There could be more. Bonds are different for everyone, so we'll see what ours entails over the next few days."

"It's a good thing I have no plans today," she grinned.

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "Will you spend the day with Teddy and I?"

"Well since you asked..." she laughed as he attacked her neck with kisses.

They laid there for a while until she felt him sag with sleep. She kissed his chin and gently got out of the bed. As she stood she smiled at the soreness between her legs and grabbed her wand before going into the bathroom. Starting the bath she found a few bath oils and added her favorite before turning to look in the mirror. She grinned at herself and the areas of flushed skin from Remus and his morning stubble. Tying her hair into a wild bun atop her head she stepped into the water and sighed with relief as the water touched her. When she settled into the water she thought the only thing that could make it better was to have Remus in with her.

She closed her eyes and let her head rest on the back of the tub, loving the feeling of him in her chest. She could feel when he woke up and smiled. But she only opened her eyes when she felt the water shift. "I knew you'd woken up."

"I knew you wanted me in here with you," he grinned holding out his hand. Without having to think about it she took it and let him pull her into his lap with her back flush against his chest.

"This is going to take some getting used to," she snickered letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"No regrets?"

"Not a single one," she smiled turning into his neck. "Are we technically married now?"

"In the eyes of any pack, yes."

"Does that make me a Lupin?"

He chuckled, "In a pack, yes but legally, no." She made what sounded like a sad noise and he tried to look at her, "Do you want to be a Lupin?"

She kissed his neck, "In time. If that's what you want, of course."

"Oh I want it." They laid lounged there until Remus laughed, "This is my favorite bath oil. I use it after the moon to help the soreness in my muscles."

"I wanted to find something that would do that. I didn't know why I picked it other than it smelt calming," she shrugged.

"You're sore?" the worry in his voice was clear and she felt his panic in her chest.

Turning to face him she nodded, "It's a good sore. And I can feel your panic."

"You can?"

"Yes. You have nothing to worry about Remus, you didn't hurt me."

He started to reply but the bathroom door suddenly opened and Sirius strutted in. Remus quickly charmed the bathwater into a milky white and Hermione sunk further under it so only the tops of her breasts were showing. Obviously to their irritation, Sirius conjured a chair and sat beside the tub, "You're bonded then?"

Remus felt Hermione's shock and grinned, "Yes. You read a book then?"

"Yes," Sirius quipped back. "Hermione happened to leave quite a few on the desk in the library."

"How did you know?" Hermione questioned.

"I felt the pack grow." He tapped his chest. "Welcome to the pack Kitten."

"Thanks, can you get out now?"

"Oh sure sure," he grinned vanishing his chair. "Enjoy the rest of your evening Lupins!"

Remus chuckled at his best friends antics as the door shut behind him and Hermione turned to face him with a grin spreading across her face, "Are you considered Alpha in your pack with Sirius?"

"I am."

"And I am your mate so that means technically I outrank Sirius in the pack. Right?"

Remus threw his head back in laughter and she could feel his joy radiating in her chest. "It does. He's going to hate that!"

She watched him laugh, he looked so handsome and carefree, she loved it. Loved him. In the moment she was overtaken by an overwhelming sense of desire. His laugher stopped suddenly and he looked at her with dark eyes and she knew he could feel her want and she felt him return it. She reach for his shoulders and found his lips as his hands found her hips and lifted her just enough to slip her back onto him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was making pancakes while Remus sat on a barstool watching her. She looked gorgeous with her hair hanging limply down her back, a pair of skinny jeans and one of his jumpers. It was clearly too big and hung off one of her shoulders showing off the unblemished skin. He could feel her happiness and it radiated through him. Teddy still hadn't woken up but it was getting to be about that time.

"Do you want me to wake him?" Hermione asked.

"Wake who?"

"Teddy? You just said it was getting to be that time to wake him."

Remus stilled. _No I didn't_ he thought directly at her.

"Yes you did," she turned to face him with a slight frown on her face.

He quirked his head to the side and grinned, _Hermione?_

Her eyes grew wide as saucers. "How did you do that?" she squeaked.

"I just thought directly at you as if I was talking to you. You heard me?"

Her brow furrowed, _I did._

He barked out laughter and came around the counter, "That may come in handy." Hermione still looked shell shocked but feeling his excitement she smiled. Pulling her into his arms he dipped down to kiss her and stopped short when his wand went off. Reaching over the counter to silence it he was overwhelmed with a sense of love and he looked at Hermione who was distracting herself with breakfast once again with a giant smile on her face. "He loves you, you know?"

"I love him."

As she spoke a tiny body entered the kitchen and he froze, his hand still on his eye where he'd been rubbing the sleep away. "Mione?"

She crouched down, "Hello little wolf." A smile spread across his face and he ran at her, "How did you sleep my love?"

"Good! You stayed night?"

"I did."

"You like daddy?"

"I do."

"You like me?"

"I love you."

He giggled at her admission and buried his face in her neck. "My Mione."

She laughed and put him on her hip, "Do you want pancakes little wolf?"

"Yes!" Remus chuckled behind her and Teddy launched himself from her arms as she began to turn, "Good morning Teddy." The two sat at the breakfast bar watching her finish the stacks of pancakes and put plates before them. She stood in the kitchen, leaning across the counter and ate her own pancakes with them, laughing as Teddy told them about his dream about riding dinosaurs.

* * *

By the end of the week Hermione was exhausted and she sagged in her seat. A knock at the door woke her from her cat nap and she stared bewildered at Harry who had laughter etched on his face. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger? She would never fall asleep at work."

"If you're only here to tease and you didn't bring lunch, you can leave," she chided, smiling when he pulled a bag from behind his back. "I think I love you."

He chuckled closing the door with a hip and passed her the bag watching her tear into it. "Merlin Mione, has Remus not been feeding you."

"He takes care of me just fine thank you," she responded with a broad smile. Despite their distance she could still feel him although her sense of his feelings were lessened. Right now she knew he was stressed out but it wasn't so much that she could feel it, she just knew it. Her ability to _hear_ him was also dulled, they'd agreed to try it when she left through the floo and so far she hadn't receive anything and she doubted he received anything from her.

"He'd better," Harry gave a mock growl. She only smiled and dug into her food with renewed vigor. "So are you coming home soon?"

Hermione slowed and considered it. She did need more clothes but she didn't know how Remus felt about her staying the night another night. So far he hadn't complained but she didn't want to crowd him just because they were bonded. "We'll see. I need to come back tonight to grab some clothes but I will be there Saturday night. Gin and I are having a girls night."

"Are you worried about moving too fast?" Harry asked blush creeping into his cheeks looking slightly embarrassed.

"Not at all," Hermione beamed. "If it were anyone else I would be but Remus and I are different."

"Sirius said the same thing but he wouldn't explain. He just gave me that grin that said 'I know something you don't' and left me there."

"You already know Remus and I are mates." Harry nodded. "When mates bond their magic bond together with old magic. It is irreversible."

Harrys eyebrows hit his hairline, "So this is forever?"

"It is," she smiled.

"Please don't hex me," he raised his hands in surrender. "How did you know this is what you wanted?"

She took a deep breath and considered her words. "It's hard to explain. I just know. When Remus told me he'd allowed Moony to claim me I was stricken with nerves. I didn't want him to regret mating himself to me, a woman who can't give him everything a woman should. But above that I suddenly understood things that I'd been feeling and experiencing. There was a calmness that came with being near him or Tedd and once he claimed to it just enhanced everything I already felt for him." She stopped and waited for Harry to absorb it all. When he indicated for her to continue she did. "When we bonded, it changed things. Like I said it is permanent and I want to be clear, he did not force me. I choose this. I did my research and he explained it to me completely and I choose him anyway. Now that our mating bond is complete he is quite literally my soulmate. Our magic and souls are bound." She pulled her hand up to her chest and smiled, "I can feel him."

Harry looked at her and she could see him battling several things trying to figure out what to say so she waited. "You love him then?"

"Even without the bond I loved him."

"And he loves you."

She smiled to herself, "Yes."

"Wait does this mean you're married?"

"According to Remus we are only married in the eyes of a pack. But legally we aren't."

"So I still get to walk you down an isle one day?"

"Yes," she laughed.

Harry nodded and tuned back to his food, seemingly sated for the moment he began telling her about him mound of paperwork he was avoiding from a raid on a Nott Estate. Having finished her food, Hermione leaned back in her chair and listened to him. When he left her, resigned to spending the rest of the day over a stack of papers, she laughed and turned back to her own stack of paperwork. By the time she was done she was extremely tired and had to practically dag herself to the floo's. In the living room of Grimmauld, Hermione felt Remus's presence and knew he was upstairs. _Remus?_

 _I'm here. In Sirius's room_.

Frowning Hermione started up the stairs and stopped short in Sirius's doorway, immediately averting her eyes. "Kitten!" he bellowed

Remus walked into the room from the bathroom and smiled, "Hello love." Grabbing a blanket off the bed he threw it over Sirius's lap and crouched before his leg. Only then did she notice the blood and she felt worry settle in. "He's fine," Remus reassured her, "He got a little too drunk and decided to apparate."

"You splinched yourself?" She screeched suddenly very angry. Walking over she looked down at his leg as Remus worked before thumping Sirius on the head, "That was stupid! Why didn't you just use the floo and why did you get drunk so early?"

"I was trying to get to bed as soon as I could," he winked. "And it's nearly midnight Kitten."

Hermione gasped, "Is it really? Bloody hell, I got so caught up in work I didn't realize the time. Wait is your date okay?"

"His date fire called me and left as soon as I got here. A real keeper that one Pads."

Hermione gave then man on the couch a stern look. "From now on you use the floo when you drink. Shag on the couch if you're in such a hurry but don't splinch yourself again or I will hex you." Leaving the room she felt uncontrollably angry and she was confused why. In attempt to stifle it she went down the hall into her room and started grabbing some clothes when she felt Remus in the doorway. Without coming out of the closet she spoke, "I don't know why I'm so mad at him."

"It's because he's pack and he got hurt. That's why you got so worried. It turned to anger when you realized he'd done it to himself by being reckless." That made sense. She leaned her forehead against the nearest wall and took a deep breath. "Are you ready to go home?" he spoke just behind her. Leaning back into him she smiled as his scent touched her.

"The cottage is my home?"

He kissed her neck as she exposed it to him, "It will be when you move in."

"You want me to move in?"

"Of course I do. The closer you are to us the better. But I will leave it up to you."

"How about whatever I bring over stays until all my stuff is there?"

She felt his delight just before his arms wound around her waist. "Deal", his voice was husky and it made her knees weak. Leaning back into him harder she pushed her bum into his growing erection and he groaned. Turning in his arms she smiled and let her fingers pull up his shirt reaching for his pants realizing for the first time that he was in his pajama's as he kissed along her jaw and neck. Untying the drawstring she gently pushed and purred with excitement when she found he wasn't wearing underwear. His hands started to work on the buttons of her blouse and she let her own hands wind up his shirt and trace patterns across his scars withdrawing them only when he began to push it off her shoulders.

"Wait! Where is Teddy?" she tried to pull away.

"With Andromeda." Panic flooded her, "Don't worry, love. She is happy for us. She was actually really excited that is was you and not some random witch she didn't know."

The idea of him with someone else had a growl crawling from her throat and she attached herself to him once more. He chuckled against her mouth and she gently bit his lip in mock reprimand while he unzipped her skirt. When it hit the floor with her blouse and his pants she helped him pull off his own shirt and he picked her up and turned to take her back to the bed. _Here, I need you_ , she thought to him unwilling to dislodge from his mouth. Redirecting them he pinned them against the wall and kissed along the tops of her breasts.

She unwrapped her legs from his hips and set her feet on the floor before turning them so he was against the wall. He stayed completely still as she kissed down his neck to his chest, creating her own path along his skin and when she dropped to her knees his eyes widened slightly as she took him in her hands and groaned when she gently kissed his tip. Looking up at him with a sultry grin she lower her gaze and slowly took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue along his tip. She heard his head drop back against the wall and she purred with excitement. Pulling off she licked his length and he groaned again. She'd never done this before but she felt empowered all the same so she continued to suck, sheathing her teeth behind her lips until she felt his legs begin to shake and he pulled her up grabbing her hips and hoisting her up, back against the wall. Pinned against the wall he lowered her onto his length and she let her head fall to his shoulder with a deep moan. As he rocked into her she used her lock on his hips to pull herself down to meet him thrust for thrust until she felt herself tighten and snap, his name falling from her lips in rapid succession. Hearing her come was enough to pull him to finish with her.

When they caught their breath she kissed him softly before he set her down and cast a _scorgify_ on them. Laughing she bent over and picked up a small piece of lace that had been her knickers. "You needed me," he shrugged with a wink. Shaking her head she dressed herself in a pair of her pajama pants and a tank top before grabbing extra clothes and taking his arm. "Lets go home."

He kissed her temple and led her out of the closet and room down to the floo.

* * *

"Hermione!"

Trotting over to the door she stuck her head out, "I'm in my room Gin!" Hearing footsteps on the stairs Hermione turned back to her room and began transfiguring her bed into a large array of cushions and pillows that covered any open floor space. Levitating a side table near the door she transfigured it into a large telly and elongated the other into a buffet for snacks she had summoned from the kitchen.

"How strict is this 'girls night' because that looks amazingly comfortable," Harry spoke from the doorway, his arm slung over Ginny's shoulders.

"No men allowed," Hermione countered sticking her tongue out a him. Ginny giggled and Harry leaned down to kiss her before handing her the films Hermione had asked him to grab while they'd been out. Reluctantly pulling herself from his hold Ginny entered the room and shut the door. After preforming a quick silencing charm she whirled at Hermione. The pair gossiped and enjoyed the films Harry brought until they eventually fell asleep early in the next morning with Anna and the King playing in the back ground surrounded by empty snack bowls.

Hermione started to feel something pulling her from sleep but when it dulled she decided to ignore it until she heard her bedroom door bang open and Teddy jump onto the cushions between her and Ginny.

"My Mione!" he squealed diving under the covers with her.

"Good morning little wolf," she smiled pulling him to her and peppering his face with kisses. "What are you doing here love?"

"Daddy checking Uncle Paddy's leg."

"Ah I see." Ginny grumbled something about loud toddlers and turned over pulling the covers over her face. "I think Auntie Ginny needs help walking up love. Do you want to help me wake her?" He nodded enthusiastically and jumped on the slumbering form beside them until the young witch surrendered and pulled him under the covers tickling him.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she laughed. Giggling Teddy ran from the room and she heard him down run down the hall into Sirius's room where she knew Remus was. Ginny flopped back down, "He's so adorable."

Laying down on her best friends stomach she snickered, "That he is."

"Are you ready for dinner tonight?" When she asked she started to absently run her fingers through Hermione's hair brushing out the knots.

"Yes but how is everyone? Do you think they will still hover."

Ginny bit her lip and seemed to consider it before giving Hermione a sad look, "Mum may still cry when she sees you but apart from her I think the only thing you will really have to worry about it the twins. They have always been protective of you and I think learning what happened has only increased that. Actually all of them will most likely act that way for a while."

She closed her eyes and curled into Ginny's side, her face in her stomach and focused on the feel of Remus getting closer to her and smiled.

"Why Kitten, I never expected this from you," Sirius mocked from the doorway. Hermione groaned and tried to hide further under the covers, her head still on Ginny's lap. "Remus, I think your mate has already found another."

"I'm not worried," she heard him reply and her smile widened. Sitting up she sat next to Ginny and grinned at him before giving Sirius a look, "How is your leg?"

"Moony got me all patched up. Barely a scar."

"You deserve the scar," she growled. He laughed and she was about to hex him when Teddy bounded around his fathers legs and launched himself back onto the cushions. "Little wolf," she mused as he buried himself into her wild curls.

Harry soon joined the men in the doorway and pouted, "What happened to 'girls night'?"

"I specifically said 'no men'. Teddy is an obvious exception," she grinned leaning down to smell his hair that was currently as black and unruly as his godfathers.

"Well it's time for you two to get up now. Seeing as you've spent most of the day in bed."

Ginny shrugged, "We had a long night."

"Oh? Doing what?" Sirius perked up with sudden interest.

"The usual. Pillow fights and experimentation." Ginny smirked grabbing Hermione's free hand and kissing it.

Sirius groaned and smacked his head on the door. "New rule, no more closed doors on girls night." The two witches shared a wicked grin before Ginny sat up and excused herself tugging on Harry's shirt, claiming to need a shower. Howling after them Sirius chuckled and walked back into his own room leaving Remus in the doorway watching his mate cuddle his son.

"Good afternoon," he spoke softly walking in and sitting on the foot of the cushions.

Leaning forward she kissed him, "Good afternoon."

"Is that one of my jumpers?" he laughed.

Looking down at her chest she smiled and nodded. "I stole it last night. I wanted your scent around me if I couldn't have you." He grinned and pulled her in for another kiss. Scooping up Teddy he gave her the chance to stand and stretch. She reached up on her tip toes and he watched his jumper raise to the top of her thighs. _Wait until I get you home._

She turned to and faced him with a hungry look, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you!" Teddy's voice rang out and they both laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny's assumption ended up being right, it was much different than the weeks before. Everyone had turned up at dinner and every Weasley male seemed to hover over her anytime she was alone and one of the twins was always close by, casting sideways glances at her as if checking her wellbeing. Remus noticed and approved but he felt Hermione's growing irritation. When Molly announced dinner was ready she practically fell into her seat beside him.

 _You okay?_

She shrugged leaning her head on his shoulder, _I know they mean well but I don't want them to act like this around me forever._

 _It won't always be like this. Just give them time._ He kissed her temple when she nodded.

Ron and Lavender showed up then, having skipped the social part of the evening and Hermione felt Remus stiffen beside her as his fury blossomed in her chest. Plastering on a smile she let her hand rest on his leg, tighten slightly as she felt him vibrate under her. He looked at her suddenly and she met his eye to see Moony boring into her.

 _Mate_ , he growled in her head and her smile turned genuine.

 _Moony_ , she confirmed.

 _That one is who hurt you._

 _He did but that was before. He doesn't matter anymore._ Moony immediately kissed her, oblivious to everyone at the table watching them, and she submitted knowing that it was what he needed. When he pulled back she saw Remus fighting gold and smiled at him. _Hello love._

 _You talked him down,_ even in her head she could hear his astonishment.

 _I know what my mate needs_ , she said confidently and kissed him gently taking his hand.

Looking back at the table she blushed realizing everyone was watching them. It was eventually Sirius who broke the silence, "That was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed."

Most of the table erupted in laugher and Hermione let her jaw drop, "Sirius Black!"

"Does anyone want to explain what just happened?" Ron questioned, his tone harsh.

Hermione felt Remus growl and turned to face Ron. "Nope," she popped the 'p' in an exaggerated manner. Ron seemed flabbergasted by her response but said no more. "How are you Lavender?"

"I am well," she smiled kindly taking a seat across from her next to Ginny. "You look very happy."

"I am," she squeezed Remus's hand. He was talking with Arthur but she knew he was listening.

Lavender watched the pair closely before speaking, "There is something about you two, I just can't place it. I want something like that."

From his seat beside Ginny Harry snickered, "They're very unique, that's for sure."

"I have to agree with you there, love," Ginny piped up smirking at her fiancé.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friends when Sirius spoke, "It's because they're mates. It's unlikely you will find something like what they have." He said it nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders not realizing everyone in the vicinity slowly turning their attention to him.

"Did you say 'mates'?" George questioned.

Stilling with his drink halfway to his mouth Sirius realized his mistake. "Um..no.."

"You did! What did you mean?" Fred asked clearly confused.

 _Remus.._

"That's up to you love," he whispered so only she could hear.

She squeezed his hand and let go turning to Fred. "I am Remus's mate." She waited for everyone to absorb the information before continuing, "I'm sure you have questions and we are willing to answer them as long as they are within reason."

Everyone seemed taken aback but it was Molly who asked the first question, "Is this because of..what happened dear?"

She gave her a small smile, "No. This has nothing to do with that."

"How did it happen then?" George asked.

"The wolf picks their mate leaving the human to either accept or ignore it. I choose to ignore it for a while until Pads made me acknowledge that she harbored feelings for me in return. It wasn't until then that I accepted it and pursued Hermione."

George nodded and Bill took his turn, "Will you have to turn her?"

"No," Remus's voice was sharp and she felt his anxiety. Grabbing his hand she tried to push calm through their bond. Everyone was quiet for a while and the pair just waited. This wasn't how they intended it to come up but they understood it was still a lot to take in and were willing to wait.

When Ron spoke they were all surprised, "Can it be undone?"

"No and even if it could I wouldn't want it to," she answered with conviction.

"Why wouldn't you?" He barked back.

"Because I happen to love Remus," she quipped easily.

Ron gaped like a fish and in his confusion Lavender took her chance to speak, "If it can't be undone does that mean it is permanent?"

Remus answered this time, "Yes. Werewolves mate for life. Although if she wished, Hermione could choose to be with someone else."

"But I won't," she told him sternly.

"Have you two bonded yet?" Hermione blushed and snapped her head to Charlie who was sitting at the end of the table eating his food, seemingly unconcerned with the topic. When they didn't answer he looked at them and quirked an eyebrow, "I may be a dragonologist but I do know quite a lot about other magical creatures."

Remus nodded and gave him an approving look, "Yes, we've bonded."

Charlie nodded and returned to his food while everyone else had new looks of confusion. Eventually Ginny was the one to vocalize what everyone was thinking about asking, "Bonded?"

Hermione looked at Remus and he shrugged, _That is completely up to you. I have no issue with them knowing you are mine completely._ Nodding she tried to ignore what his claim did to her body and turned back to the table, "It is old magic that occurs when a mated couple copulate for the first time. It binds the souls and magic of the mated pair."

Ginny shrieked and clapped her hands, "You're soulmates!" Laughing Hermione nodded.

Ron's voice cut her off as she started to speak, "But you were married to Tonks. Was she not your mate?"

"Obviously not you imbecile," Sirius snapped. "Have you heard nothing they've said? Werewolves mate for life, which means they only get one mate. If Hermione is his mate clearly Dora was not!"

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and he sagged into her touch. When Remus spoke his voice didn't convey the fury she knew he was feeling. "Dora was my wife but we were not compatible. My wolf knew this and I ignored him, choosing instead to marry her. But my wolf never accepted her as our mate because he knew something was off. Evidently he was right because she left Teddy and I." Hermione leaned into Remus' shoulder.

"I guess the only real question left is when are you getting married?" Molly inquired after everyone was quiet for a bit, she was vibrating with excitement.

"Actually mum," Charlie spoke around a piece of potato, "according to werewolf customs, they are already married."

Ginny shrieked again and Lavender smiled at her blindingly. "Is that true?" Molly looked ready to burst. Hermione merely nodded and there was a slit second before Molly was around the table and hugging the pair. "Oh isn't this exciting! We need to celebrate!"

"Molly, it's not a big deal," Hermione tried.

"We're still going to get married," Remus told the gushing woman. "We should save the celebration until our union is legally binding." Seeing the woman's confusion he continued wrapping his arm around Hermione, "The ministry doesn't recognize unions like ours. They don't fully understand them so they don't recognize them as legal. While any werewolf or pack will know Hermione is my mate and wife she cannot hold my name or rights to anything that is mine until we have a ceremony with a ministry official."

Molly maintained her confused look for a moment before excitement overtook it once again, "So you are getting married?"

"In time," Hermione answered with a smile, holding tight to Remus's waist.

Ron stood, smacking his hand on the table, "Do none of you see how fucked up this is?"

Letting go of Remus, Hermione spun around and glared at him, "And why is that Ronald?"

"He is almost 20 years older then you Hermione! You've just told us you are magically bound to him for the rest of your life! You're practically married for Merlin's sake!"

"And?!" she bellowed at him.

"It's...it's disgusting!"

Hermione laughed, "You are the only one who thinks so."

"I bet your messed up bond is the only reason you think you love him," he bit at her.

Remus snarled and Ron visibly faltered, "Don't.."

Turning she put a hand on Remus's chest and inhaled deeply until she felt him calm slightly. "I loved Remus before we were mated, let alone before we bonded." Letting her hand fall from his chest she kissed Remus's chin before facing Ron once more, "Don't attack my relationship with Remus because you don't like it. Nothing you say will change anything."

Teddy ran over to her from his spot at the table over by Victoire and Fleur and kicked Ron's shin, "My Mione!"

Sirius barked a laugh as Hermione picked up the small boy when he came to stand by her, "Little wolf, you can't kick people."

"He's mean and he hurt you and daddy," he replied in a small voice.

"Yes he did but you can't kick him because of it," she smiled at him before kissing his forehead. "I love you my little wolf."

He smiled brightly, "I love you my Mione."

She heard a few 'awes' around the table and felt Remus's adoration spread through her chest. Leaning back into him he put his arm on her waist and leaned over her to kiss his son before gently pushing her back to their seats. When everyone was situated they continued to ask the pair questions and they answered back swiftly. By the end of the evening their family seemed to be completely sated and accepting of their unique pairing.

When they got home and put Teddy to bed Hermione fell into their bed with a loud groan. "That was exhausting," she whined.

"It was," he laughed sinking down beside her. "Excluding Ron, they all took it well."

"Much better than I hoped for to be honest."

Remus propped himself on his elbow and stared down at her. She was beautiful. They'd only been together for week and he still felt incredibly lucky to have her with him each night and for letting her love him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "It's not hard to love you."

"Some days I wonder how I deserve you," he cradled her face with his callused hand looking her over. His finger tips gently resting along the tiny scar on her neck.

"You sell yourself short," she frowned. "You are already everything to me. You and Teddy both."

He looked down at her earnestly and she watched something cross his eyes just before he spoke, "How were you able to calm Moony?"

She shrugged and tried to consider it for a moment before speaking. "I just know when you or he needs something. I know when to submit to him and give him what he needs and I knew at the Burrow what he needed to hear from me."

"He caught me off guard. If you hadn't been able to calm him I doubt Pads would have been able to calm him or distract him enough."

"It's a pleasure to be the one to be able to calm him. I understand him as much as I understand you."

Instead of replying Remus smiled and dipped down to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers she wound her arms around his neck and started to pull his jumper up over his shoulders. He laughed into her mouth and helped her breaking their kiss only to let her pull it over his head. Her eyes racked over him and he watched her eyes gaze over in desire as she ran her fingers across his chest and abdomen. She felt his insecurity and grabbed his face, "Don't. I love all of you. Including your scars. You better learn to accept it," and she kissed him before rolling him so she was on top. Leaning down she began to pepper kisses on each scar, one after another, savoring each moan that slipped past his lips. When she was finished she slowly undid his belt and zipper, never breaking eye contact until she pulled him from his own underwear and planted a soft kiss on his tip making him groan.

"Oh no, I still owe you," he groaned flipping them back over and divesting her gently peeling her jumper off her making quick work of her bra. Repeating her previous actions he trailed kisses down her chest, focusing on each breast before kissing down her scar and stopping at her naval. Unbuttoning her jeans he peeled her out of them and nestled between her thighs before hooking his fingers in her knickers and pulling them down her legs.

"You're so wet, Hermione," he growled as he ran his fingers along her. Between her legs once more he blew a puff of air on her clit and relished in her moan. Lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder he buried his face in her folds and started working his tongue against her, smiling into her as she began to thrash under him and he felt her hand in his hair gripping tight. When she started to rock with him he sucked on her bud just enough to earn his a shriek and pushed two fingers into her. Massaging her inner walls he felt her seize around his fingers and waited until she was done before prowling over her, grinning as she stared at him with hooded eyes.

Reaching for his mouth frantically she kissed him, unwavering as she tasted herself on him. When he settled between her legs she wrapped them around his waist as he sunk into her. He captured her moan with his mouth and started thrusting in an agonizingly slow pace until she was purring his name and he felt her tighten around him as she climaxed. Remus called out her name as she milked him of all he had.

When he laid down beside her Hermione made a noise of disapproval before clinging to him and drawing absent patterns along his abdomen while his fingers trailed up and down her spine until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next two weeks the small family found a harmony that worked seamlessly. Hermione ended up moving in completely, foregoing her room at Grimmuald, by the end of their second week together. Most mornings Remus left early for his shift, kissing Hermione as she finished getting ready and waking Teddy for her. Hermione made sure Teddy went through his morning routine and got him off to his Nana Dromeda's before flooing to the Ministry. In the evenings, Remus collected Teddy and usually had dinner started by the time Hermione made it through the floo. They alternated dinner nights, or tried to, and spent the evenings playing with Teddy before putting him down.

It was all blissfully domestic. Something they both cherished.

Their bond grew stronger as time passed too. Distance still lessened the effects but they found that they could still feel strong emotions from afar unlike in the beginning. Feeling and sensing what the other felt was the strongest product of their bonding.

One night Remus woke feeling pure terror. Shooting up in bed he growled, deep in his chest before realizing there was nothing there to fight. The terror he was feeling hadn't stopped, it was almost paralyzing and he didn't understand until he heard Hermione whimper.

"No.." her voice was weak and the sound of it pulled Moony forward.

"Hermione, love. Wake up." He leaned over her and shook her gently, "Hermione."

Her eyes shot open and he felt her fear spike before calm replaced it. Her eyes softened as she took him in, "Remus?"

"You were having a nightmare," he told her. "A rather bad one at that," he rubbed his chest.

Her eyes widened and she sat up, putting her own hand overtop his. "Oh Gods, what did you feel?"

"Your terror."

"Is that all you got?" she asked nervously.

"Yes."

Shagging back into the mattress she sighed. "Good." Pulling him down she burrowed into his shoulder and he held her as her shivers subsided.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"They happen sometimes, ever since the war. They're significantly less but they still happen. This one was being caught and taken to the Manor." Remus's arms stiffened around her and she shook her head, "Just our capture and Bellatrix. Nothing else." His grip loosened slightly but he kept her tight.

"I would give anything to take away all you have suffered."

She shrugged under his arms, "It was war. I just happened to be in the middle of it and I accepted my fate, truth be told I never expected to survive the war. I knew I was a target for my blood status and for being Harry's best friend."

He growled and his grip tightened as he gently moved nuzzled into her hair and reached her exposed neck. Nibbling gently he licked the skin he had just attacked and sucked on the tender spot below her ear. "Hermione.." When he said her name she felt his need and leaned her head back giving him better access to her neck. "I'm sorry, it's a side affect of the moon. Mixed with thoughts of losing you it's almost uncontrollable." Pulling himself off her he left her abruptly and started for the shower.

He knew she was following but tried to ignore his pull to her, his need for her. He knew she was fine and the danger had passed but at the same time they needed to know she was okay. They needed to be in her and feel her warmth, feel how alive she was.

When he left the room, Hermione was confused. She knew he wanted her, no her needed her, she could feel it but she didn't understand why he seemed ashamed of it. So she followed him into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, hissing as the cold water touched her. He stood there with his head against the wall with the water pouring down his back. Reaching around him she adjusted the temperature and waited for it to warm before slinking between him and the wall.

"Remus, talk to me. I don't understand why you're running from me."

"You just had a nightmare and my need to possess you and have you is overpowering. But I can't ask that of you having just reliving a traumatic event."

Smiling kindly up at him she pressed herself against him, "Did you ever think I needed you just as much as you needed me?" He growled and pinned her to the wall, kissing along her jaw as she melted to him. But all too soon it was over again and she felt his shame as he turned his back on her. "Remus..."

"Hermione, I can't."

"Why?" She turned him to face her, "Why are you so ashamed to touch me?"

He stared at her hard as if trying to find the words to say. "I don't think I can be gentle. Moony is too close and I don't want to hurt or scare you." When he said it she finally noticed the gold battling his hazels. "He's always closer before the moon." Smiling up at him she turned off the water and pulled him out, keeping their contact minimal until she reached the counter. Then she hopped up and used her grip on his hand to pull him closer. "Hermione.."

"Remus, you aren't going to hurt me. Neither will Moony, are you?"

 _No_ , the wolf responded, startling Remus who looked at Hermione with wonder.

"And nothing either of you will do will scare me."

Remus pounced on her as she finished and she moaned at his assault. Gripping her arse he pulled her closer and connected them quickly causing her to throw her head back and moan again. It was harder than ever before and she loved it. He was hitting just the right spot within her and she felt herself tightening already that she almost cried when he left her and set her feet on the ground. Turning her to face the mirror he re-entered her and started his rhythm again.

When she let her head fall back to shoulder he nibbled on her ear with just enough force to make Hermione gasp and push against him. He growled in approval at her movement and thrust back. His grip on her hips tightened and he held her firmly to him as he continued his course. "Come with me," he ground out.

Grabbing one of his hands she put it on her clit, he immediately started to play with her sensitive bud until she arched her back and cried out his name. "Remus!" Her call sent him over the edge, grinding against her as he finished. As he did an odd sounding howl crawled from his human lips and the sound made Hermione purr as her heart burst with all the emotions they were sharing between them.

He picked her up suddenly and she laughed when she felt his pride swell. "You seem mighty proud of yourself."

He chuckled and nibbled on her ear as he set her down in the shower and started the water. "I am proud of what you do to me and how I am with you."

"I'm confused."

He looked sheepish as he looked down at her. "I could never have controlled myself like that with anyone else." Jealousy blossomed in her chest and he laughed, "Don't be jealous. You are everything in comparison to anyone else. And I will never want anyone other than you."

She put her head against his sternum and laughed at herself. "Sorry, I can't help it all the time. You don't need to control yourself with me because you won't hurt me. I'm your mate, even if you didn't love me you wouldn't be able to hurt me."

"I love you, you've been hurt enough. I don't want to add to it," he said into her neck. "Moony has never been this controlled and it's all because of you, I'm not used to it." Pulling her under the water with him she leaned her head back and smiled.

"He's harmless..Well that is not accurate." She kissed his chest and poked his chest right above his heart. "I know that while he is a great beast with immense power and strength that he would die before hurting me. I love you and he is apart of you, I love him too. You are the love of my life and he is my mate. You are one in the same although at the same time you are separate."

 _Mate_ , Moony acknowledged her and she smiled. "That's going to take some getting used to," he laughed.

* * *

Remus downed his potion and grimaced at the taste while Sirius chuckled beside him. "Sorry mate, not much I can do about the taste." They were both lounging in the library waiting for Harry to call out that dinner was ready. "You seem much better then usual," he smirked at his best friend.

"I am but I have this anxiety. He's restless. Something is different," Remus mused.

"Could it be because you're bonded this time?"

"Possibly, we'll see. Just keep an eye on Hermione for me."

"Of course, mate. You sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Remus nodded and they sat in silence for a little while before they heard Harry call dinner was ready. When the pair made it into the kitchen Remus felt Moony relax silently in Hermione's presence and he smiled. She was at the table with Ginny and Teddy, the two women chatting vigorously as Teddy colored between them. As they entered Hermione looked up and smiled at Remus before giving him a wink and summoning some tea for everyone. "Time for dinner Ted," as she collected his coloring sheets the little boy put his colored pencils in his box and smiled at his father when he sat beside the witch.

"Daddy I color with my Mione!"

"I see," he smiled back at his son and reached over to kiss his forehead.

Harry charmed plates to float in front of each of them and Hermione started cutting Teddy's food more. He started eating before she was even finished and she smiled as she turned back to her own food. Remus had his hand on her thigh and the warmth helped her relax. She could feel Remus's anxiety mix with her own and hoped the night would pass quickly for them both, she truly hated these nights.

His hand tightened on her thigh and she met his gaze, _I will be okay._

 _I am still going to worry._

He kissed her temple and pulled her closer to him on the bench so she leaned into his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you."

When dinner was over Remus picked up Teddy and nuzzled into his neck. "You be good for Mione."

"Yes daddy. My Mione," Teddy replied smiling brightly at his father.

"Yes, she's our Mione," he chuckled walking over to his witch. Passing the small boy over she took him and he felt her anxiety blossom, "I'll be fine love. Stay in my room please?"

"Of course," she nodded, "I'll see you in the morning." Leaning forward she kissed him and he quickly wrapped his arms around his mate and his cub and pressed her more firmly to him. She groaned slightly at his actions before winding her free hand around his waist. When he detached from her he let his face fall between their heads and inhaled deeply, his breath tickling Teddy making him giggle. Remus grinned and kissed his head before firmly kissing Hermione again and heading up the stairs.

Taking a deep breath of her own Hermione smiled at the boy in her arms and turned back to the table where Sirius and Ginny was grinning wildly while Harry was trying his best not to look in her direction. She returned their grins and stood behind Harry, "You know I've seen enough of you two snogging."

Harry laughed, "It's different. You're my sister."

She patted his head and sat beside him, situating Teddy in her lap while Ginny pushed Teddy coloring sheets in front of him. Before long Harry and Ginny discretely left the room leaving only Sirius and Hermione with Teddy dozing in her lap. "He'll be okay," Sirius tried to console her.

"I feel like something is wrong. I can't explain it."

He gave her a peculiar look, "He said something similar."

"It wont be long now. I guess we'll see."

Sirius nodded and summoned himself some firewhiskey. Hermione could feel the moon rise and her anxiety deepened, Teddy was snoring lightly against her chest when she decided to take him to their room before joining Sirius for a glass. But when she was on the stairs something gripped her.

"Sirius!" He ran into the hallway, "Take him, quickly...ah!" Her face contorted in pain and her knees stopped working. Sirius jumped forward and grabbed Teddy from her as she started to cry out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sirius!" He ran into the hallway, "Take him, quickly...ah!" Her face contorted in pain and her knees stopped working. Sirius jumped forward and grabbed Teddy from her as she started to cry out.

"Hermione! Tell me what's happening," his voice was pleading and she could see the fear on his face.

"I can feel it. He's hurting. I need to help him." But she couldn't move. She leaned against the wall and groaned just as Harry and Ginny appeared on the stairs. "What's going on? Hermione!" He was at her side in a moment but when he touched her skin she felt like it was on fire and screamed.

"Don't touch her!" Sirius barked, "Ginny please take Ted to their room. It's a miracle he hasn't woken up yet." Passing the boy off he crouched before Hermione, "She's feeling his transformation. We need to get her away, their connection weakens with distance."

"The Burrow," Sirius nodded and levitated her towards the floo. Harry went first before Sirius sent her through following behind them. Hermione felt relief as soon as she landed in Harry's lap in the Burrow.

"Mione, are you okay?"

She tried to speak but found that she couldn't yet, instead she nodded and took deep breaths. Sirius came in from the kitchen and handed her a glass of water. "I need to help him."

"You need to wait until he's done shifting," Sirius said sternly.

"Please take me back," she begged. Something was wrong, she could feel his distress despite their distance. Both men shook their heads violently and she stared hard at Sirius mustering up all the authority she had, "Something is wrong Sirius!" He paled and nodded reluctantly. "Take me to him."

Bending down he picked her up and took her back into the floo despite Harry's call to stop him. Hermione gritted her teeth the moment she felt the pain return, it was the same as before but she was expecting it. When Sirius put her by the attic door she nodded and told him to leave.

"Absolutely not!"

She glared at him, eyes gold, "Leave!" she commanded.

He immediately started to leave, although she could tell he was fighting it. He reached the end of the hallway before he stopped and glared back at her. When he refused to go any further she threw up several barriers and reached for the attic door. She heard him screaming for her to stop but ignored him. There was a moment of quiet as she opened the door before Moony prowled over to her. Sirius stopped yelling and watching in fear as the wolf approached the young woman. Hermione seemed to double over in pain as soon as he was within arms reach and Sirius banged against the barriers. Moony turned to him and growled before facing his mate again. He touched his muzzle to her abdomen and she stopped writhing in pain, instantly soothed by the wolf's touch. Sitting up she grabbed her abdomen as if to massage away the pain and looked at the wolf before her.

"Moony."

 _Mate. You are hurt._

"You needed me."

 _We were fine._

"What happened? I knew something was wrong."

 _Our bond sealed completely with my change. It was unexpected._

She laughed, "You can say that again."

 _When you left the bond couldn't finish and my change was delayed._

"They took me before I could stop them." Moony growled and faced the barrier once more. "May I touch you?"

He snapped his head back to her and she could see his face soften. _You may._ He sat facing her and waited. She rubbed her abdomen one last time and got up on her knees. Crawling over to him she slowly reached out her hand. "You're beautiful," she said absently just before her fingers touched his fur. She had expected course fur and instead found it incredibly soft. At her touch he leaned into her hand. "Are you in complete control or is Remus conscious?"

 _He is here. But the bond solidifying put me in power._

She nodded absently, "Will you be okay if I let down the barriers? Harry is here with Ginny."

 _We will be fine as long as you are near._

"Are you ready for bed then? You can use the bathroom to change back in the morning." She took his nod as confirmation and stood. Her stomach ached slightly but it wasn't bad.

He pushed his muzzle into her abdomen. _You're hurt._

"It's sore," she pushed his muzzle away and faced the barrier. Sirius was staring at her with bug eyes. "Sirius, everything is alright. I'm going to take down the barrier."

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

She nodded and felt Moony lean further into her. Retrieving her wand she took down the wards on the hallway. "We're going to bed. Is Ted asleep?"

Sirius could only stare at the pair before dipping his head, "I think so, Ginny may still be with him." The three went down the stairs stopped just outside their room. Hermione ducked her head into the room and beckoned Ginny and Harry to come out. Harry came out first and froze in the doorway seeing the great beast beside Hermione.

"Remus?"

"Moony," Hermione stated putting a hand in his fur. "He's fine."

Harry looked skeptical but after Sirius nodded he finally met her gaze. "Bloody hell Hermione!"

"What?"

"You're eyes! They're just like Moony's!"

Ginny was finally able to maneuver out from behind Harry and her shocked look mixed with Harry's words sent her into the bathroom. Turning on the light she gasped seeing golden eyes staring back at her. "Is this permanent?" she shrieked in a hushed manner staring at her mate.

He sat beside Sirius and tilted his head, _I don't know. We'll see come morning._

She nodded and looked to Sirius pointing at her eyes, "Did you notice when this happened?"

"When you commanded I leave the hallway," he said with spite. "How did you do that?"

Hermione looked a bit embarrassed and shrugged, "I am higher in the pack then you." Moony let out a happy bark before trotting over to her. _You pulled from my power as Alpha._ "Moony says I channeled his power as Alpha," Sirius's jaw dropped and Harry let out a throaty laugh.

"Mione is your Alpha? That's priceless!"

"I'm not Alpha, but I'm higher in the pack than him. And I guess as Moony's mate I can channel his power." She looked down at her mate and he bobbed his head up and down. Turning to Ginny she smiled, "Is Teddy asleep?"

Ginny took a second to absorb everything before snapping out of it, "Yes. He got a little restless but he stayed asleep the entire time."

"Thank you. Do you lot mind if we talk about this more in the morning? Moony would like to see his cub and I am positively knackered." she rubbed her stomach.

 _Our cub_ , he nudged her.

She laced her fingers in his fur and shook her head, _I am not his mother._

 _You are our mate. You love him as a mother would. He is our cub._ She gave him a sad smile.

"Go to bed Mione. We'll see you in the morning." Ginny came close and gave her a swift hug and kissed her cheek and pulled Harry away. "Goodnight Mione! Moony!"

When the pair left she looked at Sirius, "Would you like to join us?" Sirius gave her a wicked grin and Moony stepped between them. "As Padfoot," she clarified. Instead of responding he sifted and gave Moony his neck. Once his dominance was asserted Hermione grinned and opened the bedroom door and waited until the two entered the room before closing it again and moving to the bed. They sat near the bed and waited as she changed, Padfoot averted his gaze until he heard her lay on the bed. When she was situated around Teddy, Moony jumped up and lay behind his cub and Padfoot took the foot of the bed so Teddy was boxed in. Her toes curled under Padfoot and her fingers fell into Moony's fur once more. _I love you, both of you._

 _We love you._

In the early hours of the morning Hermione felt him leave the bed and trot to the bathroom. She felt his pain slightly but not enough to hurt her. Padfoot woke when Moony did and promptly left the bed and shifted so he could close the door to the bathroom and left only to return with a series of vials and bruise cream. "Just in case," he shrugged.

"He's almost done," she sighed gently extracting herself from around Teddy. "I can take care of him." Smiling she took the vials and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he left. Placing the vials on the table she waited until he was done before opening the bathroom door and smiling at the man leaning against the tub. "Hello love."

"That was amazing," he breathed not opening his eyes. Kneeling in front of him her smile grew and she started looking him over for cuts. "I'm not hurt," he spoke softly. "I'm only sore."

She fell back on her butt in shock, "You're serious?"

"Yes," he laughed opening his eyes, smile matching her own.

"Lets go to bed," she stood up and offered her hand which he took but he pulled himself up without effort. "Wow.."

"Exactly. It's different. It still hurt to change but it was just so different." He leaned into her and kissed her temple. In the bedroom Remus fell into the bed pulling Hermione with him into the spot between him and Teddy, nuzzling his face into her neck while his hand reached out to touch Teddy. Shortly after he dropped off, taking Hermione with him. She woke a few hours later as the sun came through the window into their room. Gently prying herself from Remus' grip and getting up she closed the curtains and left their room with a final glance at her boys before going down the stairs to start breakfast. No one else was in the kitchen so she started by putting on a kettle and pulling out the ingredients for pancakes along with bacon.

Ginny was the first to join her, hopping up on the counter and stealing a piece of bacon off the growing pile on the counter. "You're turning into mum, Mione," she teased.

"Ha ha," she replied bedpan with a snide look. "How do you want your pancakes?"

"Do you have blueberries?"

"I do," she smirked, summoning a bundle of fresh berries. She poured some batter on the flat top and added a handful of berries to the first 4 before leaving the others plain. Summoning plates Hermione stacked pancakes on each while simultaneously warming syrup. Harry, Remus, Teddy and Sirius all joined them as she was adding chocolate chips to the last of the pancakes. Ginny passed everyone their plates as they passed them before sitting down herself. With Remus's pancakes done Hermione joined everyone sitting beside Ginny passing them to the man across from her with a wink as he passed her her own plate and Teddy's smaller one with his mini pancakes. No sooner was the young toddler in her lap causing her to laugh and kissed his head.

She'd only just finished making her tea and took a sip before Harry spoke, "Your eyes are back to normal Mione. Well kind of, you have more flecks of gold then usual."

"I noticed this morning. I can deal with a little gold," she chuckled.

"You were right scary last night Kitten," Sirius spoke up with a grumble. "You definitely picked the right mate Moony." Remus winked at her and she grinned. "But can you explain what happened last night?"

"Our bond sealed completely when I shifted. Moony was in complete control but I can remember everything, I was present."

"And what I experienced? I didn't feel your change as severely this morning as I did last night." She gave him a sad smile, _Fine? That was horrible._

 _This morning was the easiest and most painless transformation I've ever had._ "Speaking of, I want to run diagnostics on you. You kept grabbing your abdomen and you're still favoring it."

She wiggled in her seat before waving him off, "It's just sore."

"Will it always be like that? Moony being in control and able to be around us?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shared a look with Remus. "We don't know."

"But Gods I hope so. I've never felt so good after a moon before."

Hermione zoned out while Remus answered Sirius's questions about his change, spinning her mug in her hand watching Teddy eat. Without noticing it she pulled her hand off Teddy and rubbed her stomach. It had hurt and she was a little sore but otherwise she was fine. Turning her attention back to her mate she watched him talk animatedly with his best friends, his expression lite, no hint of exhaustion or pain in his features. In that moment she wanted Remus more than anything else, she hadn't thought about it until then because she was so used to him in pain after the moon but she wanted him. Remus snapped his head towards her. He fixed her in a unbreakable stare, in those moments they were oblivious to the others at the table who were quickly beginning to notice the tension between couple seated across from one another.

"Teddy do you want to come outside with me?" Ginny asked from beside them.

Hermione broke her gaze with Remus, "You don't need to do that Gin."

"Oh I think I do," the witch grinned at her. "Uncle Harry has to go to work but Uncle Pads and I will take you flying love. Would you like that?"

Teddy launched himself into Ginny's arms already talking about flips and turns. Sirius gave Remus a pointed look and grinned, "Yes, we will keep the little wolf occupied for a few hours. You need to recuperate from the moon Moony." He began to clear the table as Harry left the kitchen under the guise of getting ready while Ginny summoned her broom and took Teddy outside with Sirius following close behind.

Hermione was slightly embarrassed but her need mixed with Remus's left her too flustered to truly care. She almost couldn't breathe with how thick her desire was. In an attempt to steady herself she took a few deep breathes and slowly got up, left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs with calculated movements. Not too fast but not too slow. She knew Remus was still in the kitchen but also knew the moment he started to follow her and she started to shake with anticipation. In their room she turned down the bed with a quick charm and entered the bathroom where she began to disrobe. She heard Remus softly close the door before mumbling a few charms, presumably on the door.

Remus turned and simply he stared at her. She sauntered over to him with no hesitation. He watched and helped as she pulled off his shirt, standing still as she grazed her fingertips along his exposed skin searching for any damage she may have missed. He shivered at her touch and let out a low growl as she walked around him and traced the scars along his back. He felt her relief and smirked as she came back around to his front and untied his pajama bottoms and eased them down. Slowly he brought his hands up to rest on her sides, gently trailing up her hips, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you Remus," she breathed back.

He stepped into her and buried his nose in her hair inhaling deeply. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." _To us_ , she heard Moony say and Remus grinned gently tugged her hair so her head tilted up to look at him. "To us," he breathed into her making her moan as his words touched her lips.

Reaching up on the tips of her toes she met his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself into him, closing the remaining distance between them. His growl vibrated through him into her chest as he pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She started peppering kisses along his jaw, nipping and sucking here and there, relishing in each groan she go out of him as he walked them to the bed. He knelt on the bed with her still in his arms and laid her gently on their pillows. They laid there for a while just kissing, him hovering above her with her legs wrapped around his waist until it was too much for either and he looked at her. Keeping eye contact he entered her slowly earning a moan from both of them. They held that eye contact until Hermione could no longer keep her eyes open and Remus buried his head in her neck.

When they were both sated they laid next to one another, Hermione with her hands resting on his chest, smiling at the feel of his heart beat beneath her palm. Remus had an arm under her pillow playing with a bit of her curls with his other hand on her hip drawing absent patterns. Something was different, they both felt it but neither knew how to put it into words.

 _Join me in the bath_ , Remus thought making Hermione smile.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently before crawling over him and walking into the bathroom. Using her wand she started the bath water while grabbing the bath oils and pouring proper amounts in the tub. Remus watched her from the doorway, his head tilted to the side as he admired the curved of her arse when she leaned over to test the water. Satisfied with the temperature Hermine stepped in and sunk into the water, hissing slightly as it touched the apex of her legs. Remus joined her moments later having enjoyed watching her first. They sat on opposite sides of the tub, his legs on either side of her hips with her own in his lap messaging her calves. She moaned at the sensation and let her head rest on the lip of the tub. "Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed randomly. "Teddy's birthday is in a few weeks!"

Remus laughed, "Yes, it is. Molly wants to have it at the Burrow. You don't mind that do you?"

"No. I'll owl her and start planning it. I mean..."she faltered slightly, "if that's okay with you?"

"Hermione, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to have you do that. He is our cub."

A darkness crossed Hermione's eyes and he felt her sorrow, "He is your son."

Moony growled within him and Hermione heard him but choose to close her eyes rather then look at Remus. He remained silent pulling her to him, situating her legs on one side of his hips so she could sit between his legs cradled against him. He knew she was battling something within herself and decided to let her work it out for herself. He knew she loved their son and that she saw him as her own but he had a feeling she felt like she was betraying his mothers memory by acknowledging those feelings. Even though Dora was a memory because of her own choices. Instead he held her and let her work through her inner turmoil knowing that in time she would find her way through it.

Kissing her temple he let his fingers graze up and down her spine. "You're a beautiful wolf Remus," she breathed.

Remus grinned and Moony vibrated with pride. "You are stunning with gold eyes," he retorted making her laugh.

"Remus?"

"Love."

"Make love to me again." He vibrated beneath her and picked her up from the water with surprising strength. It was still amazing her how well he was feeling the day after the moon. Setting her down outside the tub he begun to drain the tub and summoned a towel, patting her dry at an agonizingly slow pace before doing the same to himself and discarding the towel.

Taking her hand he gently guided her into their room, never taking his eyes off her form. Just beside the bed she reached up to kiss him, it was a gentle series of sweet licks and nibbles until the moment he picked her up and softly laid her on the bed beneath him.

"No," she breathed making him pull away slightly. "I want to be on top."

He grinned and turned them so she was hovering over him instead. Leaning forward she kissed every inch of his exposed abdomen, forcing herself to have patience and worship him. Seeing his eyes closed and hearing his breathe grow ragged she decided to run her teeth along his nipple and was pleased at the shocked groan that escaped his lips as he opened his eyes.

Raising herself above him she took his length and lowered herself onto him slowly, her head dipping back at the familiar pressure. Remus groaned again when he was completely sheathed within her and pulled her hips rocking her against him making her moan. When she began to move in time with him, grinding against him, he moved one of his hands to rest on his pelvis so his knuckle grazed her sensitive bud pushing her further over the edge each time she rocked against him. After her first orgasm she looked down at him with hooded eyes and watched slack jawed as he brought that same knuckle to his mouth and licked her off him, rocking harder hearing him moan at the taste.

"Get up," he commanded softly.

She obliged looking slightly confused but also intrigued watched him sit up pulling her back to him but turning her instead so she was on her hands and knees. Pulling her arse up he parted her thighs slightly and looked at her sex, grinning when he saw her dripping with pleasure. Unable to help himself he lapped up her orgasm, enjoying her moans as he did.

When he was finished savoring her he positioned himself behind her and ran his hand along her spine while holding her hip with the other. Slowly he pushed back into her, moaning as she arched her back and pushed onto him. Their pace was the same and Hermione quickly felt herself tighten and explode around him again bringing him with her. He shuddered with the after effects of his own orgasm before rolling off of her and pulling her to him. She smiled feeling Remus bury his face in her hair and let herself fall asleep as his musk, mingled with her own, assaulted her senses.

 _I love you._

Before he could respond she was asleep and he grinned tightening around her letting himself dip into sleep with his mate.


	12. Chapter 12

Remus smiled to himself as he helped Teddy into his jumper. After weeks of planning with Molly and Ginny the day was finally here. Hermione had left earlier that morning to help get the Burrow ready for Teddy's party. Teddy had woken them that morning by propelling himself onto their bed and jumping up and down asking for presents. Hermione grinned and offered to make him pancakes before she left leaving him to occupy Teddy until lunch when she thought it would be safe to arrive.

"Are you ready for your party Teddy boy?"

"Yes! Go see my Mione and my friends! Mione made chocolate cake!" the young boy beamed at his father. Remus chuckled and stood offering his hand to his son. In the living room of the Burrow he let go of his hand as Teddy pealed off towards the back door. As he thrust the door open he let out an excited shriek before running to Hermione who had just left the colorful tent they had up to protect from the rain. Hermione snatched the boy up and twirled him around while he asked questions about what was inside. Remus walked up behind them and pressed a soft kiss to his mates forehead, slinking his arms around her waist. He could feel her nervousness and could only smile, knowing that it would be perfect despite her worries.

 _He's going to love it._

 _I just want it to be perfect_ , she leaned back into him.

Squeezing her waist one last time he let her go to guide her into the tent and he stopped just inside the flaps. _Hermione, you outdid yourself!_ She smiled at him and turned back to the tent as Teddy wiggled out of her grip. The inside of the tent was as colorful as the outside with red, yellow and blue streamers meeting in the center of the tent and various dinosaur and magical creatures balloons floating around the room. There was a mound of presents in the far right corner of the tent with a dinosaur themed cake in the left corner. Between them was an empty table that Remus assumed was for food when it was ready.

Remus grinned when he felt Hermione's happiness as Teddy ran around the tent reaching for various animal balloons before another caught his eye. Everyone in the tent watched him with smiles on their faces until he noticed the presents and made a beeline for them. Ron intercepted and scooped up the boy and Remus felt a tinge of fury through their bond. She took a step towards the two and he wrapped an arm around her waist again, _It's okay. Watch._ She calmed slightly at his reassurance and waited. Sure enough Ron merely tickled Teddy and whispered something in his ear before setting him back down and gently guiding him towards he others. _See._

 _I don't want him around my son_ , she bit out.

Remus smiled at her protectiveness and her slip up, _I don't want him around either of you. Not with how he treats you._ She leaned into him and watched Teddy get passed around the Weasley's as they wished him happy birthday and smothered him in kisses. Slowly they walked over to the group and they sat to talk while Teddy and Victorie chased the charmed balloons around the tent. Other kids from their magical preschool began to arrive and Hermione relaxed beside Ginny as she watched them play.

"It's perfect you know?" Ginny nudged her. Hermione merely smiled at her and linked their arms together.

When it was time for cake Remus grabbed her hand and guided her beside him and Teddy while everyone sang to him and he concentrated hard on his wish before blowing out his candles. He barreled into her legs after blowing them out and clung to her. She shared a concerned look with Remus before Teddy pushed away towards his friends and family and she rejoining Remus by the cake. He'd started to cut the cake but relinquished the knife to her instead choosing to pass out the cake with Ginny instead. Shortly after the cake was devoured, Teddy came over to her and pulled her with him towards his presents and seated himself in her lap. Remus watched with utter devotion as his mate summoned presents for their son, smiling as he tore one after the other open.

As the sun set other children began to leave and the family slowly made their way into the house leaving just Hermione and Ginny in the tent. They were busy sending Teddy's mound of presents to the cottage and cleaning as they went when Hermione staggered back and practically ran into the house Ginny following closely behind her.

* * *

Molly ushered everyone into seats and started serving dinner. Teddy was still savoring all the attention he could and was currently squished happily between the twins laughing helplessly when the pair charmed their hair to alternate between various shades of florescent green. "What did you wish for Teddy?" George questioned smirk spreading across his face when his hair was its normal shade of red.

Teddy looked around the room and spoke in a hushed tone, "For Mione to be my new mummy." Remus grinned at his sons proclamation, as did almost every other adult at the table.

"I think she would love that," Fred spoke.

But Teddy shook his head, "No.."

Suddenly everyone was quiet with concern. Remus stilled and leaned across the table, "Why do you think that Ted?"

The young boy shrugged. "I'm not hers," he said in a tiny voice and Remus's heart break at the words. Moments later Hermione stumbled in through the back door, her eyes training on Remus and then Teddy. Upon seeing the tears in his eyes she understand what had brought her into the house. She slowly walked over to him while everyone watched her and came to crouch behind the boy, turning him to face her.

"Little wolf, what's wrong?"

His hair grew to mimic her curls but stayed the same sandy blonde as his father, his eyes matching her own. Reaching for a lock of her hair he pulled a strand of his to meet hers, "You can't be my mummy. I not yours."

"Who told you you weren't mine?" she spoke softly, heart breaking at his actions and resigned tone.

"I heard Uncle Ron say it," his voice trembled.

Hermione had to work to control the rage that burst in her chest as she wiped a tear from his face, "Do you want me be your mum?" He looked at her curiously and nodded. "Teddy, I may not be your mother and you may not be part of me," she took their mingling hair and showed it to him, "but you are mine. You are my little wolf and I love you." He sobbed and crawled into her arms. "Don't listen to your Uncle Ron or anyone else. You are mine." She sat in his vacant seat and let him burrow into her hair sending a frosty glare at Ron who was sitting further down the table trying to shrink into his seat. _I will kill him_.

 _Not while you're holding our son._

"Hey, hey," Hermione chided pulling the boy from her chest, brushing his hair behind his ear, "no more tears. It's your birthday, you shouldn't cry on your birthday." She smiled, kissing his nose as he grinned at her and turned back to his dinner. When she went to move from beneath him and set him down his arms shot out around hers, "It's okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to your Uncle Ron for a moment." He let her go hesitantly and she nudged George to ensure he'd keep him occupied.

Ron bowed his head and left his seat heading straight for he door. After taking a few deep breaths Hermione followed in the direction Ron left stopping just outside the door. Ron began to speak and she held up her hand, "If you ever say Teddy isn't mine again I won't be able to control what I do to you. Do you understand me?" He turned pale making his freckles stand out even more. Turning back into the house Hermione sat beside Ginny and Remus and sagged into his shoulder.

Ginny leaned in, "You hexed him right?"

Hermione laughed, "No but I will if I ever hear him say that again."

Remus smiled at her words and kissed her temple. He was still reeling from the earlier episode but he chose to push it aside knowing she had handled it. He wanted to kill the young wizard for making his son feel like that. Feeling Hermione's rage and watching her console Teddy was enough to calm him just enough to reign in Moony. Ron had followed her into the house moments after she exited it and the sickly look the youngest Weasley boy was sporting made him smile. Moony was preening over his mates ability to handle the whole situation. Lost in his thoughts Remus barely noticed when Sirius tried to pull his attention until the animagus threw a spoonful of peas at him making Molly screech about manners and everyone around them laugh.

Shortly after when dinner was done everyone moved into the living room. "Mione, have you gotten a dress for the gala?"

Hermione groaned, "Merin, I forgot about the gala."

"I'm going to take that as a no then," Ginny giggled.

"I hate these gala's. I don't like being paraded around with the boys."

"We'll go dress shopping this weekend." Hermione could only groan again and roll her eyes

Lavender perked up from her spot in the arm chair across from them, "May I join you? I haven't gotten mine either yet." The pair agreed and the three of them started planning a day to venture into Diagon Alley for a shopping trip. Hermione was already dreading it and was leaning harder into Remus then before. Eventually Lavender and Ginny started going on about dress style and Hermione toned them out, deciding instead to watch Teddy play with the twins and Harry on the floor. She didn't realized she'd fallen asleep until Remus spoke in her mind, _Hermione, wake up love. You're okay._

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she noticed everyone was still lounged in the living room and she frowned at Remus. _You were having a nightmare. Or you were starting to._ Nodding she understood and curled into his shoulder once more, bringing her legs across his own and closed her eyes as she listened to everyone's conversations around them. Opening them only when she felt Teddy crawl into her lap and curl against her. With a small smile she caged her arms around him and readjusted so she was leaned back against the arm of the couch with her legs still across Remus' lap watching everyone around her talk. When it was time to go Teddy woke just enough to wrap his legs around her diaphragm and his arms around her neck. Back at the cottage she put him in his bed and thinking he was asleep went to leave.

"Mummy," a small voice called from the bed.

Smiling she turned back to the bed, "Little wolf, it's time for bed."

"I love you," he grinned, looking too much like his father.

"I love you too. Goodnight love," kissing his head she smiled and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Leaning against it she smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek before walking into her shared room with Remus. "He's in bed."

"How are you?" he asked smiling at her from his spot in bed.

She moved slowly over to their closet and stripped off her jeans. "I don't know how to describe it. But I still want to hex Ronald," she huffed, "I can't believe him." Shaking her head she tore her jumper off and pulled on a small pair of shorts and an old tattered jumper of Remus' that she had commandeered. Getting into bed she turned to face Remus and inhaled deeply. "He called me 'mummy'," she smiled softly.

"He said he wished for you to be his new mum. That's how the whole thing came up. What did you tell Ron? He looked sickly coming back into the kitchen."

Hermione's smile grew and she blushed, "Honestly, not much. I only told him if I ever heard him say that again I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"I think you can channel Mooney now. You're eyes were a bit more gold then just a few flecks," he shrugged. Hermione laughed and pulled herself against him. When he put his arm around her he continued, "He was quite happy with how you handled Ron."

"Was he?" Hermione yawned.

"Oh yes," he chuckled. "You've outdone yourself today, love." Turning over he pulled her to his chest and buried his head into her neck. "Go to sleep, you've had enough excitement for one day." She mumbled a reply but her breath soon evened out and he worked to match her own, falling asleep with her wrapped around him.

* * *

Remus woke feeling a little dizzy. Reaching his hand out he found Hermione's spot empty but warm. Groaning as he rolled over he heard her in the washroom and closed his eyes, calmed knowing where she was. _Remus?_

 _Yes love._

 _Can you make me some tea? I am not feeling too well._

Getting up from the bed Remus put on his robe and left to grab her tea. When he had it ready he joined her in the bathroom and found her in the tub, looking a little pale. "Hermione, please let me run some tests, you look miserable." She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him, "I didn't mean it like that. You are beautiful but these bouts of sickness are making me worried and they're taking a toll on you."

"I'm okay," she tried to dismiss him but he was having none of it.

"Let me, please. I am a healer, what use am I if I can't even help my w-mate," he corrected himself blush creeping into his cheeks making Hermione smile and arch a brow.

"Remus Lupin, did you almost call me your wife?" she teased.

"And if I did?"

"I'd be flattered," she said simply, leaning her head against the tub. "Really Remus, I'm already feeling much better. Please stop worrying," she rubbed her chest.

He knelt beside the tub and grinned, "If it continues I will run tests in your sleep." When he kissed her softly she mock growled at him and snaked her arms around his neck. "I need to get ready for work," he mumbled against her lips. He wanted to stay but they both knew he couldn't.

Biting his lip gently she released him, "Go on then." He smiled as Hermione watched him strip and step into the shower. Summoning the tea he'd brought her she drained it quickly before pulling herself from the bath and pulling on Remus' robe, snuggling into its warmth and his scent slinging to it. She got herself ready and had just woken Teddy up when she heard the shower shut off. "Get ready love, I need to get you to grandma Dromeda's." She kissed the boys head and almost laughed when he groaned and tried to hide behind the covers. "Oh no, none of that. That doesn't work on your father and it won't work on me. Come one, I can make you some pancakes," she bribed in a sing song voice.

"With chocolate?" he shot out of his bed.

"If you'd like," she laughed, "Honestly, you Lupin's and your chocolate." Teddy ran to his bathroom and she heard his faucet turn on before she left the room. Using her wand she began making pancakes while rummaging through her case, checking over her presentation on last time before setting it back in her pack and mentally running through her speech.

"Love, your nervousness is overwhelming. Are you going to tell me what bill you're presenting today?"

"Not until after it's been pushed through or denied," she replied looking shy. "I don't want to jinx it."

Truth be told she was working to push through a reform law for lycanthropes, one that would give them full rights, just as any other witch or wizard. It had been in the works since the war ended and she learned how many people were infected during the war. But she would be lying if she said she hadn't been considering it long before when she first learned how people like Remus were treated for something they couldn't control. Remus was a unique case as a healer, but people were still weary of him and he was still looked down on by others for no other reason but his lycanthropy. An anger rose within her and Remus frowned feeling it and attempted to console her, "It will pass, as all your bills have. You are brilliant and you never present them before they are perfect and irrefutable."

"I hope you're right love," she passed him a stack of pancakes as Teddy ran in the room hoping onto the table as she handed him his own plate with a wink. He said his thanks and dug in, much like his father had already began doing. She sat down and tried to eat but found herself once more overtaken by nerves, her stomach uneasy.

"Are we staying at Uncle Paddys tonight?" Teddy asked around a bit of pancake.

"Not tonight Ted, tomorrow." Remus corrected. "But we are going over for dinner tonight. Uncle Harry is cooking your favorite and I need to get my potion from Pads."

Teddy nodded his understanding and Hermione rose, using her wand to start the dishes as she finished another cup of tea. Remus joined her shortly after winding his arms around her waist, "Stop worrying. Promise you'll eat something when you get out of court. We don't like when you don't eat." She turned into him and saw his eyes battling gold and nodded. "Thank you, I'll see you at dinner?" She nodded again and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him, making her moan silently into his mouth.

When he was gone Hermione finished getting ready and took Teddy through the floo to his grandma's house where he hugged her tightly. "Have a good day little wolf, be good for your grandma."

"I will mum. Love you."

"I love you too." She gave Andromeda a wave and smile before going back to the floo and entering the ministry.

* * *

Remus picked up Teddy around lunch time and they spent the day in Diagon Alley on a 'secret mission', as Teddy called it, before flooing to Grimmauld place. They found Harry in the kitchen cooking and Teddy ran outside when Harry told them Sirius was working on his bike. Remus grew suddenly nervous in sitting at the table. Fondling with the box in his pocket he struggled with the words to say when Harry turned to him. "Hermione passed a big bill today."

"Did she? That's amazing. She still hasn't told me what it is. Said she was worried about jinxing it." Harry only laughed and came to sit at the table. "I wanted to ask you something Harry."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"I want to marry Hermione," he breathed. "You are her only family with her parents gone."

"You're asking my permission?"

"Yes. I know it's a muggle custom but we both know how Hermione loves some traditions," he smiled absently.

Harry smiled back, "Remus, as long as you continue to treat her properly and love her, I have no objections. Do you have a ring yet?"

"Teddy helped me pick one today. Would you like to see it?" Harry nodded eagerly and Remus smirked withdrawing the box from his pocket sliding it to the wizard across from him. Inside was a simple solitaire diamond in a white setting with a winding band. "It's beautiful, she'll love it. Teddy has good taste." Remus laughed as Sirius and Teddy came in the house.

"Oh is that it?" Sirius plucked the box from Harry, "Nicely done Ted, you picked a gorgeous ring." Remus listened to his son retell their trip to Diagon Alley and their visits to different jewelers when the floo activated and Sirius threw the box with lightening speed at Remus who snatched it up and pocketed it as Hermione entered the room. He'd felt her excitement when she came through.

"Hello everyone," she sang as she rounded the table giving first Teddy a kiss then Remus one, "Can I talk to you upstairs please?" He nodded and followed her from the room, up the stairs and into the library where she was bouncing with the excitement he could feel radiating through their bond.

"Your bill was passed."

"It was," she grinned and she began to explain what exactly her bill entailed. Remus sank into a chair by the fire as he listened to her speak, his mind desperately trying to grasp her words. He barely noticed when she stopped speaking and came to stand before him, a worried look marring her face. "Remus?"

"Truly?"

"Yes," she whispered. "You, and every other lycanthrope, have full and equal rights just any other witch or wizard does." She squeaked as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Gods you are perfect," he breathed setting her down and putting his hands on the sides of her face, "You have given me everything I have ever wished for."

He moved to kiss her but she stilled him with a hand on his chest meeting his golden eyes. "I love you Remus. You deserve so much and this is something you should have always had," and she kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and melting into him. Remus tucked her to him and held her securely to him. Harry calling them to dinner broke them apart and he led her from the room with hungry eyes. _To be continued love._ It was a promise that made her knees weak and she folded into his shoulder, his arm over his shoulder, hers around his waist.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks later Hermione sat outside the attic door and tried to ignore what she was feeling and hearing. It wasn't until she heard Moony call to her that she opened the door and kneeled before the wolf. "Moony."

 _Mate_ , he stalked over and nuzzled her neck.

"Are you sure you're ready for this love?"

 _I wont hurt anyone. Not with you with me. I am in control, my solas._

"I know you are," she began meeting his golden gaze, "but this is more than Harry and Ginny. It is everyone and that includes Ronald, who you do not like. I need you to maintain your control. Trust me to help you if you need me."

 _I will. With you by my side I will be in control, even with the wonderless pup here._

She nodded. "You really are beautiful," she smiled and let her hands rest on his fur. She felt him growl in approval and lean into her touch. Smile growing wider Hermione rose to her feet and started down the stairs. Charlie had asked if he could witness Moony and Remus agreed trusting Charlie as a man experienced with magical creatures. However when Charlie told his mother he wouldn't be at dinner she demanded to know why and when she eventually pulled the answer from him she then demanded to join him, as did the other Weasley's. Hermione and Remus floo'd in with Teddy and were accosted by Weasley's before Sirius could reach them and explain. Molly was already in the kitchen and dinner almost done but Remus was reluctant and determined to stay in the attic that night. That was until Hermione got him alone and told him that she would stand by him no matter what he choose but she knew that if he choose to do this, Moony would be fine and that she wouldn't let him lose control. But when she sat there waiting for him to transform she started to worry, wondering if they had made the best decision. It wasn't until Moony stood before him that she let herself relax.

On the first floor landing she felt him lean harder into her, _Stay with me, my solas._

"I will," she promised turning them in the direction of the kitchen, away from the voices in the living room. Teddy sat at the table with Sirius. He wanted to see his father, having been asleep last few times, and Remus had agreed but only if Sirius was there as well. "Teddy, this is Moony." Crouching down she extended her hand to the boy. Teddy left Sirius's side slowly and took her hand, leaning into her and away from the wolf beside her. "It's okay, love, he wont hurt you."

"This is daddy?"

She chuckled, "Yes, this is daddy. This is his wolf." She took his hand and gently laid it on Moony's side. Moony sat when they entered the room and leaned into his cubs touch, licking his face making him laugh. "See, he wont hurt you."

"Mummy, your eyes match his," his own eyes morphed into a brilliant shade of gold, she assumed to match her own, and she smiled.

"They do that now. Because daddy and I are mates."

"With magic?"

"Yes," she chuckled. He understood the basics of their bonding and relationship, they refused to lie to him and so far he was grasping it. She smiled as she watched him continue to pet his fathers side, staring at him in wonder.

 _He is strong._

 _Yes, he is. Just like his father._

"Are you ready to meet the others Moony?" Sirius spoke approaching them silently, head bowed.

The wolf bobbed his head and stood while Teddy left the room with Sirius. On four paws he was as tall as his son and level with Hermione's hips. When she stood with him she stumbled and he moved in front of her to catch her. "Thank you," she smoothed out his fur. But Moony stiffened and buried his muzzle into her stomach and inhaled.

"Moony, stop that!" she chastised trying to push his muzzle away but he growled softly and pushed his muzzle lower between her thighs making her squeak. "Moony! What do you think you are doing?" She knelt before him and titled her head in a very wolf like manner.

 _You smell different mate._

She looked insulted, "You're telling me I _smell_?"

 _You smell different_ , was all he said, his voice protective.

 _In a bad way?_

 _No._

She frowned and stood again confused by his meaning but Sirius rejoined them and she pushed it aside. When he nodded she walked over to him with Moony walking so close she could feel him against her leg. Everyone was quiet and looked down at the wolf beside her, although she noticed none of them looked at him directly in the eye. Hermione shared a thankful look with Sirius before he guided her to the couch in front of Teddy who was playing with Harry on the floor. When they entered the room Moony leaned into her and stood just a step a head of her and when she sat down and curled her legs under her he sat before her.

"May I?" Charlie spoke, looking between her and the wolf. Moony bobbed his head and Hermione nodded. Charlie approached cautiously and sat just in front of Moony, carefully keeping his head below the wolfs. The room was deathly quiet aside from Harry and Teddy, who took no notice. He pulled out a notebook and quill, "Are you in complete control Moony?"

 _I am._ "He is," Hermione relayed.

"Is Remus present?"

 _Yes._ "Yes."

"Did you take wolfsbane?"

"No he didn't."

"Are your senses the same?"

 _Yes._ "Yes."

"And you Hermione?"

Hermione was surprised to have a question directed at her, "I...I don't know. I never thought about it. My sight is the same." She inhaled deeply and half shrugged, "My sense of smell is slightly enhanced."

"You're hearing?"

"It seems the same."

Charlie nodded and continued writing in his notebook. "Are your eyes like this each moon?"

"So far they change when he does."

"And when she's really mad close to moon," Sirius piped up. "The first moon they'd bonded she was able to channel his power as Alpha and they changed. She was in pain and mad." Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned at the scornful undertones in his voice.

"Still sour about that Pads?" she laughed.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow, "You're a pack." It wasn't a question, just an observation and he continued to scribble in his notebook. "May I touch you Moony?" The wolf bobbed his head and Charlie carefully ran his hand through his fur before taking a few extra notes. "May I see your teeth?" Moony responded by baring his teeth and titling his head side to side until Charlie nodded and kept writing. This continued for a few minutes before Charlie bowed his head, said his thanks slowly and moved back to his seat beside his siblings. Hermione smiled and winked at Teddy as he came to sit with her.

"Bloody hell this is awkward," Sirius cursed when the room had been too quiet for over a minute. A rarity with a house full of Weasley's.

Hermione laughed, "He isn't going to hurt any of you. He will answer any questions you ask but more than likely he will just stay beside me. You don't need to be afraid to move around and speak."

Ginny got up from her chair by the fire and crouched beside Hermione, "Hello Moony." The wolf nudged her arm and laid at the foot of the couch beneath Hermione, closing his eyes. Ginny stood and sat beside Hermione, stepping over the wolf at their feet. Molly was the next to move from her spot on the couch, coming closer eyeing the wolf carefully.

"He's really in control?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed trying to reign in her patience.

Sensing her growing irritation Molly smiled and sat in Ginny's vacant seat starting up conversation as if there was nothing different and it was just an average Sunday dinner. Throughout the evening people began to relax and the evening began to wander around the house as they normally would. Moony didn't move from his spot until Ron approached her, then he rose and stood as a barrier between Hermione and the young redhead. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at his behavior and adjusted Teddy in her arms so she had one free. Ron made the mistake of looking in Moony's eyes and he begun to growl. _Moony_.

"Ronald, drop your eyes. Meeting his eyes is a challenge." Ron stepped back and lowered his gaze.

"I forgot," he fumbled out. "Your eyes are very different. They flashed like that when you threatened me on Teddy's birthday."

Moony growled again and Hermione tried not to grin, "Best not remind him of things that might upset him either."

"You said he was in control," he countered.

"He is, but you he does not like," she spoke honestly and Sirius laughed from his spot by the fire where he nursed a firewhiskey.

Ron looked downcast and fiddled with his feet, "I want to apologize for that. For everything. I was a rubbish friend and I have betrayed you, for that I am sorry, Mione."

She looked at him curiously before nodding, "Thank you. But you understand if I'm not willing to forgive so easily."

Standing she threaded her fingers in Moony's fur, "I'm going to bed now. I find I am a very tired with the moon." Readjusting Teddy on her hip she said her goodbyes and walked up the stairs to the third floor. Safely in their room Hermione laid Teddy down gently and kissed his head before stripping down and redressing in one of Remus's jumpers and a pair of shorts. When she laid beside the boy Moony jumped up and curled against her side rather than his cub. Hermione gave him a curious look but let it go, running her hand absently through his fur as she fell asleep.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning Moony got off the bed and Remus emerged from the bathroom minutes later. The man stood in the doorway and looked at his mate on their bed with their son against her side, completely unaware of the life within her. She began to stir, probably feeling his excitement, and Remus swiftly left the room silently shutting the door behind him before trudging into Sirius's room. He cast a silencing charm and came to stand by the bed.

"Pads, wake up." Sirius responded with a series of grumbles before burrowing her head beneath his pillows. Remus growled and ripped the covers off his best friend not giving second thought to his friends nudity.

Sirius shot up and fixed Remus with an irritated look, "Bloody hell Moony! What in Gods na-"

"Hermione is pregnant."

That shut him up. Sirius looked confused first before a smile grew and spread across his face. "Moony! Congratulations! Wait why are you in here with me and not celebrating with your mate?"

"She doesn't know. Moony caught her scent and it's different, she smells bred. He didn't catch it last moon, so it's new and I doubt she knows about it."

"Then tell her. What are you worried about?"

"I'm not worried Pads. I'm excited."

"Then I ask again why are you in here and not with your mate?"

"I...I'm not sure. I am in awe of her Pads. She...I..ugh!" he groaned sitting beside his friend. Sirius understood and grabbed Remus's hand pulling him from the bedroom and into Hermione's old one. "Stay," Remus growled lowly at the command but complied. Moments later Sirius returned with Hermione trailing behind him, unsteady with sleep and Remus growled again opening his arms as she walked into him, "Pads, she should be sleeping!"

"You need to talk to her, sleep can be made up. I'll take Teddy to breakfast so you can do...whatever you wish," and he left the room.

Hermione nuzzled into Remus and groaned, "That was rather cryptic," she said against his chest, "What did he mean? Why are you so...excited? Is it because of the moon?"

Remus guided her to the bed and withdrew his wand from his pajama pocket. "Let me run one test and I will tell you." Hermione nodded and he cast the charm. When a red glow erupted over her abdomen his breath hitched and he knelt before her putting his head on her stomach.

"Remus, what is it? Does this have anything to do with why Moony kept smelling me last night?"

He chuckled against her and looked up at her, "Hermione, you're pregnant."

She was still for a moment before he felt her sorrow and hurt come through and she peeled away from him. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I would never joke about this Hermione. Moony smelt it last night and the charm I just preformed confirmed it."

She looked down at her stomach, hands shaking as she grabbed the fabric of the jumper she wore. "Pregnant..."

"Yes, love, you are pregnant." He walked over to her slowly and put his hand over her own. "Let me take you to St. Mungo's and run some tests. Get you seen by a midwife."

He summoned their clothes when she nodded and they got dressed in silence. Hermione sat after putting on her jeans and made no move to change out of his worn jumper. She kept her hand on her abdomen and was trying to understand how she hadn't noticed. Remus gently pulled her up and pulled her into his shoulder as he walked them from the room, through the house and into the floo. At St. Mungo's Remus spoke softly to a medwitch who noticed him and they were quickly escorted to a private room. She sat down and let him run a series of tests over her until another witch entered and introduced herself to them.

"Hello, Hermione, Professor Lupin," Luna spoke airily smiling brightly. "I am your midwife."

"Luna?" Hermione cried sitting up, grabbing her friend in a tight hug. "I didn't know you were a healer."

Her old friend merely smiled and hugged her back. "Lets check on your baby shall we." Easing her back down Luna cast a series of charms and once again a red glow hovered over her stomach and Luna grinned. "You are pregnant Hermione." Hermione held her breath while Luna preformed a few more spells, "About eight weeks I would say. Also, aside from what your chart and medical history says, your reproductive system seems to have no damage. I can run more tests but you no longer have any damage."

She looked wide eyes at Remus who smiled and nodded at her, _My tests say the same thing, love_. Her eyes filled with tears as Remus grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "Hermione it's okay."

Luna continued, "I'm going to prescribe you a prenatal to take daily. Professor Lupin can pick up your weekly regiments every Monday."

"Luna, can I have a moment with Remus please?"

"Surely, I'll grab your potion regiment and be back shortly."

When she left Hermione turned to Remus, "How?"

"I think it was our bond sealing. You kept grabbing your stomach, I assume that was the pain you felt. You may have sensed my change but the pain you felt was your body healing. Luna said 8 weeks, which I agree with, means we probably conceived after that first moon when we were fully bonded."

"Will I be able to carry it to term?" her voice was harsh, absent of any emotion.

Remus looked concerned but nodded, "You should. Like Luna said, your reproductive organs no longer have any damage. No scar tissue or dead tissue."

She let out a broken sob, her hand coming to rest on her stomach, "We're having a baby?" He nodded and covered her hand with his own. "Remus, thank you."

"For what?" he frowned.

"For loving me. For choosing me," she breathed sitting up. "Our bond is the reason this is even possible. Our bond only exists because you choose me to be your mate. You've given me a family, let me love Teddy and you, and now this," she looked down at her stomach gripping his hand in hers tightly.

"Hermione, you've done more for me then I have ever done for you. I love you, you are everything to me." _To us_ , Remus laughed and Hermione chuckled against him. "You are our light Hermione, without you we would have withered away and, aside from Teddy, we would have remained alone for the rest of our life. Claiming you was one of the best decisions I have ever made. My only regret is not doing so sooner." Hermione leaned into his chest and took a deep breathe.

"Gods this is all happening so fast Remus. Four months ago we hadn't even acknowledged our feelings for one another, not to each other. Then we were mated, bonded, living together and now we're expecting a baby."

"I know and I am sorry for being so irresponsible as to not think this was a possibility. But I would be lying if I said I'm not damned happy with everything as it is." Hermione smiled against him feeling his pure contentment and let it warm her. "I love you Hermione."

Luna joined them once more and gave Remus a box of potions for Hermione and issued her a series of instructions before telling her her next appointment date and wishing them a good morning. Hermione was over the moon by the time her old friend left the room but at her yawn Remus scooped her up, despite her protests, and left the room with her in his arms. "Give me this love," he breathed into her neck. She heard Moony in his voice and submitted, curling against him, no longer protesting his hold on her. Thankfully he took her to the faculty floo and soon they were home without anyone seeing them in the early hours. "Our room or your old one?"

"My old one. Let Sirius take Teddy out and spoil him." Remus nodded and turned into her old room when she stopped him, "I want to check on him first."

He set her down and they walked silently to the opposite door and pushed it open an inch more, allowing them to see Padfoot at the end of their bed, Teddy sprawled out across the sheets.

Hermione covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, "He sleeps as you do. Either cuddling to me or taking up the entire space."

Remus vibrated behind her and nibbled on her ear. "You happen to be a weakness for us Lupins. We are drawn to you, even in sleep." Nodding to Padfoot Remus guided Hermione from the hallway, closing the door gently. "You need to sleep, my love."

Hermione could only comply as she felt her own exhaustion. In the room Hermione stripped off her jeans and laid down as Remus did the same. She fell asleep with her hand on her abdomen curled into Remus who had his head atop hers with his arms around her.


End file.
